Inolvidable
by C. Tallis
Summary: "En la vida hay amores que nunca pueden olvidarse, imborrables momentos que siempre guarda el corazón..." le cantó al oído Edward a Bella, el gran amor de su vida, "que INOLVIDABLEmente vivirán en mi" agregó ella sucumbiendo ante sus sentimientos.
1. Primer Día

**Primer día**

Esa mañana Bella estaba hecha un mar de nervios, su primer día en el instituto. La verdad es que Bella no tenía muchas ganas de llegar al instituto, pero no podía demostrar su debilidad ante sus padres. Ellos y sobretodo Charlie se sentía responsable de sacar a su hija de su ambiente en Phoenix. Y es que era todo por él, ya que como el gran médico que era, su mejor amigo Carlisle le había ofrecido un excelente puesto en el mejor hospital de Seattle donde él era director.

Sus mejores amigos Edward y su melliza Alice, le habían dicho que la apoyarían en todo, incluso se habían cambiado a todas sus clases para no dejarla sola. El problema era que con todo y eso Bella tenía miedo, su sueño no había sido tranquilo, había algo en él que la inquietaba pero ignoraba la verdadera razón.

- Bella – gritó Renee su madre desde el piso de abajo. Sacándola inmediatamente de sus pensamientos. Sabía que se le hacía tarde para llegar a la escuela, así que decidió bajar de inmediato antes de que mandaran a alguien del servicio, por ella. Cuando llegó a la cocina su padre ya estaba listo para llevarla, como era tradición Charlie llevaba a Bella el primer día de instituto.

- Ya estoy lista, será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que retrase más a mi padre – dijo Bella, anticipándose al regaño de Renee.

Sin dar más oportunidad a que Renee dijera algo, Charlie se despidió de su esposa con un tierno beso, que dejaba ver cuánto la amaba. Bella también se despidió de su madre y pronto abordó el auto de su padre.

Durante el camino no dijeron ni una palabra, hasta que llegó el momento de despedirse pues habían llegado al instituto privado donde la habían inscrito y donde esperaba pronto encontrarse con Alice y Edward.

Solo bastó que Bella bajara del auto para que las miradas de los jóvenes que también iban llegando, se posaran sobre ella, si bien no gozaba de una belleza despampanante, había algo en ella que la hacía hipnótica. Subió con paso seguro las escaleras del instituto, aunque por dentro moría de nervios. De pronto una voz gritó su nombre, esa voz que conocía tan bien, esa que sonaba como el llamado de algún ser celestial. Un segundo grito sonó, otra voz tan cristalina y dulce como debería ser la de los mismos ángeles. Al voltear vio como un chico se acercaba corriendo a ella, solo para tomarla en brazos y levantarla del piso, mientras le propinaba un gran saludo.

- Bella… - inmediatamente captó el aroma del guapo muchacho que la saludaba con tanta emoción y acto seguido los recuerdos de una visión convertida en sueño regresaron a su mente.

_Te amo Bella, mi Bella. Te amo tanto, le decía Edward mientras la besaba sin reparos, ella se encontraba perdida en la dulce miel de sus besos y solo se separó de sus labios para responder con una frase que le nacía del corazón y que la llenaba de emociones… Te amo Edward, te amo más que a mi propia vida._

- ¿Bella? ¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntó Alice al ver que se había quedado congelada en los brazos de su hermano. Los 3 vestían el uniforme propio del Instituto, Alice y Bella tenían la falda a cuadros en tonos azules y la blusa azul marino acompañada del listón azul que tenía la función de adornar su cuello, encima llevaban el saco azul marino con el escudo del colegio. Edward por su parte vestía pantalón de vestir beige, la camisa azul cielo, con esa corbata propia del colegio, además del saco azul marino, le hacían verse como un príncipe.

- Perdón, fue la sorpresa – era verdad era la sorpresa, pero no la de ver a sus dos amigos, sino la de recordar de forma tan vívida el sueño que la había inquietado tanto. Por primera vez veía a Edward de la misma forma que las demás chicas de su edad. Ella durante toda su vida lo había visto como un hermano, un amigo, un protector que siempre llegaba en su defensa, no importando la distancia. Pero después de 15 años se daba cuenta que Edward era un chico increíblemente guapo y encantador, un ser del que sencillamente sería natural estar perdidamente enamorada. Está cavilación se detuvo inmediatamente… ¿acaso ella perdidamente enamorada de su mejor amigo?

- Si, te dije Edward que esas formas de saludar a Bella no son siempre la mejor idea.

- Basta, solo quería darle apoyo. – respondió un poco nervioso pero seguro de lo que decía.

- Gracias Edward – dijo Bella respondiéndole con una sonrisa que haría que a cualquiera se le fuera el aliento. Además que su cara sonrojada por el reciente acontecimiento, completaban el escenario.

Antes de que la campana sonara los tres amigos se dirigieron a su salón. El inicio de clases era ya un hecho, y como era de esperarse muchas chicas se preguntaban quien esa nueva estudiante que se ganaba un recibimiento de tal magnitud por parte del ser más deseado del instituto. Y no eran las únicas.

- Hey Mike, ¿sabes quién es la chica que está sentada con Cullen? – preguntó James, uno de los chicos que entró a la misma clase de biología.

- Es Isabella Swan – respondió - ¿es guapa verdad?

- No está mal. Solo espero que no sea una más del club de fans de Cullen.

- Según me dijo Alice, Isabella es la mejor amiga de ambos. La conocen desde que eran muy pequeños, porque sus padres son muy amigos y ahora trabajan en el mismo hospital por eso se mudó a Seattle.

- Vaya que si que le sabes sacar información a Alice, eh

- Déjame en paz – respondió Mike, muy enojado.

A la hora del almuerzo muchos esperaban como siempre compartir la mesa con los Cullen y ahora con su nueva acompañante. James llegó de sorpresa y se sentó entre Alice y Bella para ver la reacción de Edward.

- Hola soy James, tú debes ser Isabella – dijo a manera de presentación.

- Bella – dijo ella sorprendida por el joven que se interponía en la plática de las amigas.

- Pues mucho gusto. Espero que te guste el instituto y si necesitas algo no dudes en decirme yo estaré encantado de ayudarte.

- Ella no necesitará nada de ti James, para eso me tiene a mí - dijo Edward en tono molesto y de cierta manera posesiva – y a Alice. Logró decir tratando de ocultar el enojo que le daba, ver a James tan cerca de Bella.

- Uy perdón, no sabía que era tu protegida Cullen – respondió en forma sarcástica.

- Déjate de payasadas y quítate de mi lugar.

- Ahí hay más – señalando lugares de la mesa, pero que estaban lejos de Bella.

- ¡Qué te quites! – ordenó con voz fuerte, tanto que los de otras mesas voltearon a ver la escena.

- Suficiente – dijo Mike, haciéndose a un lado para que Edward se sentará entre él y Bella.

- Gracias, Mike – le dijo Alice. Pues parecía que James y Edward no tardarían en irse a los golpes si alguien no cedía. Cuando Edward se sentó, colocó su bandeja de comida, a manera de compartirla con Bella.

- Toma lo que quieras – le dijo Edward con un tono de voz, que le sonaba por demás seductor, que la hacía dudar si solo se refería a la comida. Debía ser cuestión de los nervios de estar a su lado, porque era imposible que su amigo le hablara con ese tono, ¿o no?

- ¿Me das la manzana? – exigió Bella, mientras él accedía a su petición. Cuando se la dio y coloco su mano sobre la banca, no previó que la colocaría justo sobre la de él, que descansaba en el mismo lugar. Él no se inmutó para nada ante el choque, por alguna razón esperaba que eso pasara. Los instantes que duraron así, a Bella le parecieron increíblemente largos; podía sentir los dedos largos y algo fríos de Edward. Su piel era suave, casi aterciopelada, y era casi tan blanca como la de ella. Estuvieron así hasta que Bella empezó a notar que la sangre se le agolpaba en las mejillas y la hacían lucir un poco acalorada.

El primer día pasó sin más sobresaltos, en la mayoría de la clases estaba de equipo con Alice o Edward. Algo que la hacía sentirse feliz y nerviosa a la vez, tenía que olvidar su sueño por el bien de su amistad; pero había algo en el comportamiento de Edward que había cambiado y eso muy en el fondo de su ser, la hacía sentirse esperanzada.

Pronto el tiempo transcurrió, las clases eran interesantes y mucho mejores que en su antiguo instituto en Phoenix; sus maestros la iban conociendo por su gran entusiasmo en las materias y sus calificaciones eran casi tan buenas como las de Edward, solo bastaba ver su expediente para saber que no se debía a que eran equipo, si no que ella siempre había sido brillante. Además los chicos seguían intrigados por ella, no solo James estaba interesado, algo que la hacía sentirse incómoda, pues no estaba acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención.

Esme, madre de Edward y Alice, se llevaba de maravilla con Renee. Así que había logrado convencerla de inscribir a Bella en la misma escuela de piano donde estudiaba Edward. A pesar de que Bella quería mucho a Esme, en ese momento cayó de su gracia. Ella sabía que no tenía grandes talentos en la música, e inscribirla con Edward era un error, solo lograrían hacerla quedar en ridículo ante él que a su corta edad ya era un experto, causa del talento innato que tenía.

- Tranquila Bella – le dijo Edward cuando pasó por ella para llevarla a la escuela de música – yo seré tu tutor si tienes problemas.

- ¿De verdad?

- Claro, es más todas las clases extras que desees, te las daré con gusto. – esto lleno de más confianza a Bella.

Como era de esperarse su primera clase fue un fracaso total, pero ese mismo fin de semana, Edward le brindó una mejor lección de la que le daría un profesor. Ella había llegado a su casa muy temprano y aprovechando que todos estaban fuera, dedicaron toda su mañana a practicar. Bella debía reconocer que él era extremadamente paciente, le enseñaba sin desesperarse en absoluto. Sin embargo mientras Bella practicaba, Edward la miraba atento, lo que hacía que ella perdiera la concentración. Para cuando cayó la tarde a Bella le dolían los dedos, pero al menos ya podía distinguir entre nota y nota. Edward se sentía orgulloso de su alumna.

En uno de sus descansos, Edward empezó a tocar las notas de una melodía que era realmente hermosa.

- Nunca había oído esa canción, es muy linda.

- ¿Te gusta?

- Mucho, ¿de quién es? – preguntó mientras se sentaba a su lado en el banco frente al piano. Él fijo su mirada en ella. Y esto la hizo temblar. Era tan fácil perderse en sus ojos verdes.

- Yo la escribí – respondió un tanto apenado. Poco a poco se fue moviendo hasta quedar muy cerca de ella.

- De…bes haber estado muy inspirado – dijo casi sin respirar. Su cercanía la aturdía.

- Bella, yo… - le decía a la vez que entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella y guiaba su mano hasta su cara, poniendo los dedos temblorosos de Bella, cerca de su boca. Él cerró los ojos e inhaló el aroma de su piel. Bella poco a poco casi hipnotizada, y con los ojos cerrados, se fue acercando más a él. Cuando Edward abrió los ojos, se topó con su cercanía, con su calor. Soltó su mano solo para acunar el rostro de Bella. Se acercó más pero no demasiado, ahora sentía su respiración. Ella estaba ahí tan tranquila, tan delicada, tenía el rostro de un ángel en sus manos, su cabello café y ondulado adornaba su cara de la manera más hermosa que jamás hubiera visto. No resistió más y decidió acortar la poca distancia que había entre sus labios.

* * *

><p>Canción: River Flows in You.<p>

**NOTA: La historia se desarrolla más o menos en un lapso de 12 años, así que aunque en los 1ros capítulos va muy lenta, después habrá un evento que los llevará por el paso de los años.**

**Es la primera vez que hago esto, deja tu Review y dime que te ha parecido.**


	2. Revelaciones

**Revelaciones**

- Edward! – gritó Carlisle desde la entrada – ¿hay alguien en casa? De inmediato esto hizo que Edward retrocediera, y Bella abrió los ojos solo para ver como él se levantaba del banco y se dirigía a la puerta del estudio para saludar a su padre. Se había dejado llevar por sus sentimientos y eso no había estado nada bien. Pero y él, será que él también sentía algo, o solo fue un comportamiento común para él que su imaginación pasó a trastornar. Deseaba salir de ahí, y aclararse la mente y eso trató de hacer hasta que escuchó pasos.

- Bella, que gusto que nos visites – le dijo Carlisle, tan amable como era costumbre.

- Hola, Carlisle. – la confianza de conocerlo desde que era una bebé y que haya sido él mismo el que la trajo al mundo, hacían que Bella lo viera como el tío que nunca tuvo.

- ¿Te quedarás a cenar?

- ¿a cenar? – preguntó Bella, ya que no se había dado cuenta de la hora. Había pasado todo el día con Edward y ni siquiera había pensado en comer.

- Esme está con tu madre, así que podemos llamar a Charlie y cenar en familia – sugirió él.

- Es una excelente idea, papá – respondió Edward un poco nervioso aún por lo que había acontecido.

- Si, por mi no hay problema – viendo que sus planes de escape habían sido frustrados.

Después de ese día Bella mejoró extraordinariamente en sus clases de piano, así que no necesitó más clases extras, a Edward le maravillaba verla tocar con tanta dedicación, tanto que a veces aprovechaba sus descansos de clase, para ir a verla tocar, claro sin que ella se diera cuenta.

En la escuela James no dejaba de acosar a Bella, pero a ella le bastaba con ignorarlo, pues a pesar de su determinación, no podía dejar de pensar en su mejor amigo. A Edward le seguía molestando mucho que James y otros chicos rondaran a Bella, era como si los lobos anduvieran detrás de una oveja perdida; evidentemente no contaban con que ahí estaba él para mantenerlos a raya.

En septiembre Alice, Esme y Renee, le organizaron una fiesta de cumpleaños a Bella. Un poco en contra de su voluntad pero por la felicidad de las tres tuvo que ceder. Todo lo organizaron para que el gran evento se lleve a cabo en la casa de descanso de los Cullen, que se encuentra a las afueras de Seattle en un lugar llamado Forks.

Para ese día ambas familias a excepción de Carlisle y Charlie, habían dormido en Forks. La mañana del día de la fiesta, muy temprano, Bella dormía cómodamente en la habitación que había sido suya desde pequeña y que Esme le había decorado con tanto cariño. De pronto un ruido en su puerta la despertó.

- Bella – susurraban del otro lado – Bella despierta.

- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo con la voz ronca

- Vamos levántate, quiero mostrarte algo.

- Edward es muy temprano, no puede ser después.

- No, debe ser ahora, más tarde no tendremos tiempo.

- Está bien. Pero más te vale que sea bueno.

- Lo será te lo prometo.

Salieron de la casa en dirección al bosque, se adentraron tanto que Bella temía que se fueran a perder. Recordaba el lugar como si fuera un sueño. Pero Edward caminaba veloz, entre árboles y ramas, ayudando a su amiga a ir cada vez más rápido. La desesperación se notaba en Bella a medida que avanzaban y Edward la consolaba con la idea de que faltaba más para llegar que para regresarse.

- Bien queda muy poco, ¿me dejas vendarte los ojos? – le pidió el con esa voz que la hacía rendirse sin pensar – yo te guiaré.

- Está bien.

Edward procedió a vendarla y tomó su brazo, la guío unos metros más y pronto Bella sintió como él se detenía. Le quitó la venda y cuando abrió los ojos no pudo creer lo que veía.

- Oh por dios, lo encontraste.

- Feliz Cumpleaños – dijo él mientras admiraban el prado que hacía tantos años habían encontrado en una de sus excursiones al bosque. Después de aquellas vacaciones jamás habían podido dar con él. Por eso Edward había dedicado su último año a buscarlo, quería darle esa sorpresa a Bella.

- Es maravilloso, no puedo creer que se halla puesto aún más hermoso.

Los dos avanzaron y se sentaron a descansar, aprovechando el sol que estaba recibiéndolos, Bella se recostó en la hierba. Disfrutaba como el viento le pasaba por la cara, refrescándole la memoria de aquella dulce infancia, al lado de Edward. Él mientras tanto observaba atento la tranquilidad de Bella que se veía tan hermosa con los rayos de sol iluminando su rostro. No resistió mucho y con la yema de sus dedos recorrió el perfil de su cara, al llegar a sus labios sintió como besaban sus dedos, pero era eso posible. ¿Ella le había besado?

Sin darse cuenta ella se había dejado llevar y no había pensado en la consecuencia de esa acción, abrió los ojos con cierto temor y se incorporó sosteniéndose con sus brazos, cuando levantó la mirada se dio cuenta que él no había dejado de verla, tenía una expresión en el rostro que no podía descifrar y eso la hizo sentirse insegura.

- Edward yo… - él le puso el índice en los labios y no la dejó decir más.

- Shh… - se movió más cerca de ella y acunó su rostro en sus manos. Se sentía tan bien, su piel, esos ojos que le decían todo y no le decían nada, sus labios que lo invitaban a apoderarse de ellos, el rubor de sus mejillas que solo lograba seducirlo más. Fue la combinación de todo eso lo que hizo que no pensara más en su siguiente paso, simplemente actúo.

Acercó su cara y vio como Bella también se dejaba llevar, sus labios chocaron de manera tan natural, como lo es que las olas choquen en las playas, el contacto desató miles de impulsos eléctricos en ellos, era algo de otro mundo. Ni en el sueño más aventurado pensaron que sería de esa manera, se habían conectado de una forma tan especial y única que creyeron que existiera en el mundo natural. La necesidad de Edward por esa miel, que había en los labios de Bella, se hizo cada vez mayor y la besó con mayor insistencia, ya no tenía miedo, en ese momento solo tenía necesidad de ella. Bella sentía la misma necesidad, sus labios se movían con total sincronía con los de él. Lo deseaba, lo deseaba de manera irracional. Bella sabía que tenía que respirar pero tenía tanto miedo de despertar de lo que parecía un sueño, él se alejó ligeramente, solo unos cuantos segundos que parecieron años, que los dejaron con un vacío más allá de lo físico. Edward sintió como ella se alejaba, y de inmediato el miedo regresó a él.

- Perdóname Bella, no debí.

- No, Ed… - Bella trataba de explicarle que ella lo deseaba, pero había algo en su mirada que había cambiado, acaso era arrepentimiento.

- No, no digas más, soy un tonto por dejarme llevar de esa manera. Discúlpame mi comportamiento fue incorrecto. No volverá a pasar. – Ella no podía creer lo que él estaba diciendo, para él solo había sido algo de instintos, producto de las hormonas adolescentes. Se sentía usada y tonta, como podía creer que él sentía algo por ella. Era una tontería.

- Será mejor que regresemos a la casa – dijo fríamente incitada por el dolor se saberse utilizada.

- Está bien.

Emprendieron la caminata a la casa, y no dijeron ni una palabra. Y en cuanto llegaron a la casa se separaron, con deseos de no encontrarse más. Y para su suerte así fue. En todo el día no volvieron a toparse hasta que fue hora de que la fiesta iniciara. Bella trató de poner su mejor cara, pero su ánimo estaba por los suelos.

Alice se había encardo de comprarle un hermoso vestido a Bella, en color azul marino que la hacía lucir encantadoramente linda. Edward al verla perdió el aire, era demasiado verla así de hermosa y no poder decírselo. Él por su parte llevaba un traje en negro, con una corbata del mismo color delgada y muy ajustada, que hacía que la camisa blanca resaltara aún más. Alice había encontrado un vestido corto que la hacía ver aún más delicada y como una verdadera bailarina de ballet.

Todos los invitados fueron muy puntuales y la gran celebración no tardó en dar inicio. Alice rápidamente fue invitada por Mike para bailar, y Edward moría de ganas de ir por Bella, pero después de su comportamiento de la mañana, sería un sinvergüenza si lo hiciera así que decidió ir a sentarse con otros amigos que habían llegado. Pero justo antes de que emprendiera el paso, James llegó con Bella. Así que logró oír lo que le dijo.

- Feliz Cumpleaños, Bella – le dijo mirándola de una forma que él odiaba.

- Gracias, espero que te diviertas – respondió amablemente.

- Lo haré si aceptas bailar conmigo – exigió. Bella detestaba bailar y al único al que le tenía confianza para hacerlo era Edward pero pensar en él era incorrecto, era un suicidio. Ella se dio cuenta de que Edward estaba a su lado y que claramente podía oír la conversación que tenía con James, así que aprovechándose del desprecio que se tenían uno al otro, aceptó la invitación de James.

- Encantada, vamos – antes de avanzar vio como él rostro de Edward se descomponía, esto en lugar de darla satisfacción, la llenó de coraje, se sentía mal por usar a James y se sentía aún peor porque seguía esperanzada de que Edward fuera en su rescate, algo que de antemano sabía que no iba a pasar.

Edward vio como ella se iba con él, sintió como poco algo le hervía en el interior, la sangre le corría más rápido y luchaba por controlar el deseo de ir a separarlos, luchó él sabe que lo hizo, hasta que en un momento toda aquella fortaleza se vino abajo. La música se fue haciendo cada vez más lenta y vio como James tomaba a Bella de la cintura para acercarla más a él. Fue en ese momento cuando se sintió más débil y una voz lo ayudó a romper todo.

- SI sigues así la perderás para siempre – le susurró Alice al oído. Ella no dio tiempo a que él respondiera porque inmediatamente se alejó.

Pero Edward sabía que su hermana tenía razón, si no se iba con James, algún día se iría con otro, otro que probaría la miel de sus labios, de la que bastó un simple beso para hacerse adicto; otro sería él que compartiría aquellas risas celestiales, él que la haría feliz; y Edward sería un simple espectador.

- Un simple espectador… - se dijo así mismo antes de caminar velozmente en medio de la pista donde se encontraban James y Bella.

- Bella, ¿bailarías conmigo? – preguntó él cuando llegó a ellos.

- Está ocupada, Cullen – se adelantó a decir James.

- Por favor, BELLA - remarcó Edward y utilizando todo el poder de su voz y el encanto de sus ojos, hizo que la determinación de Bella, desapareciera.

- James, perdón. Puedes dejarme con él – le dijo tranquilamente y apartándose de su lado.

- Como quieras – y James se alejó muy molesto de la pista.

- Gracias, Bella. – Edward tomó el lugar de James al lado de Bella, y la acercó a él.

Por momentos mientras bailaban él la tocaba de una manera que a ella no le incomodaba en absoluto, sentir sus grandes manos en su cintura, que solo la hacían sentirse suya. La piel de su mejilla rosaba su cara y eso era un choque eléctrico que la hacía temblar, no tuvo más opción que simplemente dejarse llevar y justo cuando ella se acomodó plácidamente en sus brazos y levantó su cara, descubrió que él la miraba directamente a los ojos, esos ojos que una vez más la hacían perderse en la inmensidad del bosque, esos que la hechizaban y que sin darse cuenta hicieron que poco a poco acercara sus labios a los de él.

- Vamos adentro, tengo que hablar contigo – le pidió Edward, antes de sentirse débil y besarla.

- Está bien. – caminaron hasta la sala de música que era la parte más alejada de la casa, donde el bullicio de la fiesta era prácticamente inexistente.

- Bella, me puedes decir, ¿Por qué diablos aceptaste bailar con James? – está pregunta no fue la más adecuada por parte de él, pero tenía que saber si ella sentía algo por James.

- Eso a ti que más te da. Yo puedo bailar con quien quiera – dijo Bella llena de coraje, cada vez entendía menos a Edward iba de un estado a otro de emoción y eso la volvía loca, en el peor de los sentidos.

- Es que no has oído nada de lo que te he dicho de él, solo le interesa jugar con las chicas. Y tú te has prestado a su juego. – agregó levantado la voz. Y con la cara roja por el coraje.

- Por dios, sólo fue un baile, nada más. Y en todo caso soy yo quién decide sobre MI vida, ¿a ti que te puede importar lo haga o deje de hacer?

- ME IMPORTA y me importa mucho, porque ME ESTOY MURIENDO DE CELOS – dijo casi gritando, con la cara roja, y si no hubiera estado tan confundida, hubiera creído que con los ojos cristalinos de la emoción.

* * *

><p>Me gustaría saber que les parece la historia, deja tu review.<p> 


	3. Sentimientos

**Sentimientos**

- ¿Qué dices? – Bella quería confirmar lo que había escuchado, tenía miedo de que su mente y sus oídos la hubieran traicionado.

- Te quiero Bella, te quiero como nunca antes he querido a una mujer, por eso no soporto la idea de que seas de otro y no mía, perdóname - Edward le decía todo esto mirándola directamente a esos ojos que lo hacían hundirse, y a la vez Bella vio como en aquellos hermosos ojos verdes solo había sinceridad y una devoción que nunca creyó posible.

- Entonces, ¿por qué reaccionaste así en la mañana?

- Porque tenía miedo de que tu no sintieras lo mismo por mí, y porque para mí sería una bendición que me quisieras aunque sea remotamente la mitad de lo que te quiero. – Edward demostraba una melancolía en sus palabras que hicieron que Bella se fuera acercando más para tratar de consolarlo, se levantó de puntas y besó tiernamente los labios d Edward.

- Yo también te quiero, te quiero como no he querido jamás a nadie – la claridad en las palabras de Bella se reflejaba automáticamente en sus grandes ojos de chocolate. Los dos no resistieron más y se besaron, sus labios volvieron a unirse en total sintonía, la miel de sus besos era más necesaria que el oxígeno para ellos, se pertenecían mutuamente. Se deseaban más allá de toda barrera humana y no se resistían a las emociones que les propinaba su contacto. Él sin pensarlo mucho, pero con un ligero temor de ser rechazado, tocó su labio con la punta de la lengua, Bella no necesitó más para abrir sus labios por completo y dejar que aquel dulce elixir emanara de la fuente original. Edward estaba muerto en deseo, sus labios solo eran una minucia a comparación de lo que significaba besarla de verdad, aquello debía ser la fuente de la vida, porque para él, aquello significaba la vida entera. Se separaron un momento para respirar pero este estado no duró mucho ya que pronto volvieron a ser parte un ritual, que no querían que terminara nunca.

- Bella, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

- Si – respondió ella con una sonrisa que le iluminaba el rostro. Él la besó lentamente, estaba lleno de pasión pero quería saborear los labios de su amiga, su novia, su fuente de vida.

Esa misma noche la mayoría de los invitados se enteraron que Edward y Bella estaban juntos, muchas chicas se sintieron decepcionadas, qué tenía esa nueva alumna que no tuvieran ellas, qué la hacía tan especial que a pocos meses de haber llegado, se había ganado por completo la atención y el cariño del chico más guapo y más deseado del instituto. Los hombres no se quedaban atrás pues veían como la chica nueva ya no era más una opción, solo bastaba con ver la forma en que sonreía al lado de Edward para saber que ella nunca los tomaría en cuenta.

Antes de terminar la velada, todos los invitados fueron llevados a la sala de música, en donde Edward le dedicó la más bella composición a Bella. Ella al oírla no podía creerlo, era la misma canción que había oído en aquella lección de piano.

- Esa canción la inspiraste tú desde hace tanto tiempo y tenía tantas ganas de mostrártela. Sé que podría ser insignificante pero es mi regalo de cumpleaños para ti. – Lágrimas recorrían el rostro de Bella, que miraba enternecida a su amigo, su novio, su protector de ahora y siempre.

- Es tan hermosa, Edward, para nada es insignificante, ha sido un hermoso regalo.

Renee y Esme al ver a sus hijos juntos, se sintieron tranquilas, felices, se conocían desde hacía muchos años y lo mejor que les podría pasar era eso, Renee confiaba y quería a Edward y Alice; y Esme quería a Bella como a una hija más. Carlisle solo pidió prudencia a su hijo, no quería que Bella saliera lastimada y eso afectara su amistad con Charlie. Al que por cierto no hizo gracia ver que su pequeña niña ya no lo fuera. Hubiera deseado aquello no hubiera pasado, pero no tenía muchas opciones todos parecían estar en su contra. Aunque por otro lado debía admitir que nadie se merecía menos a su hija que el hijo de su mejor amigo.

Los meses pasaban y la relación de Edward y Bella mejoraba cada día más, disfrutaban cada momento juntos, cuando salían con Alice, con sus amigos. Y claro Edward disfrutaba ver la cara de fastidio de James cuando Bella lo ignoraba por completo por estar con él. Aunque reconocía que el tipo no se rendía incluso cuando todo el instituto sabía del noviazgo de Bella y Edward.

Faltaba poco para Día de San Valentín, y todo el instituto estaba envuelto en una nube de romanticismo y creatividad, la jóvenes parejas daban demostraciones de cariño por todos lados y Bella y Edward no eran la excepción; aunque había que reconocer que ellos se controlaban la mayoría de las veces para no incomodar a Alice, ella por su parte se sentía un poco fuera de lugar cuando esto pasaba, y a veces prefería alejarse y refugiarse en su amigo Mike, al que últimamente notaba más callado que nunca.

- ¿Bella, esta mi hermano contigo? – preguntó Alice cuando su amiga respondió el teléfono.

- No, hoy tiene entrenamiento de natación, ¿recuerdas? - a Alice nunca se le iba una, pero esta vez Bella la notaba extraña, algo le pasaba.

- Lo había olvidado. Entonces voy a tu casa, necesito hablar contigo.

- Está bien, acá te espero. – Alice no tardo mucho llegar a casa de su amiga que ya la esperaba en la sala.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Alice? – preguntó aún más preocupada Bella, al ver que su amiga tenía la cara seria y larga como si hubiera ido a un funeral. Esa no era para nada la típica cara de Alice siempre rebosante de alegría y con una luz que iluminaba a cualquiera.

- Mike me pidió que sea su novia. – La noticia tan directa dejó a Bella sin palabras, aunque era evidente que Mike moría por Alice, creyó que jamás se lo confesaría.

- ¿Y qué le dijiste?

- Pues que SI – al decir esto cambio su expresión por completo y le mostro a Bella la sonrisa de la Alice de siempre. – Ay Bella, creí que jamás iba a pedírmelo, y cuando lo hizo, te juró que me quedé sin palabras. No era yo, pero al final de cuentas le pude responder, y debiste de ver como se iluminó su cara.

- Me imagino que era algo similar a la tuya en este momento. Alice me alegro tanto por ti.

Las dos amigas pasaron la tarde platicando, hasta que llegaron Edward y Mike, que había aprovechado el tiempo después del entrenamiento para decirle a su amigo sobre sus sentimientos sobre su hermana. Si bien a Edward no le agradó mucho la idea, no tenía mucha opción, pues conocía bien a Alice y sabía que ella haría lo que quisiera con o sin consentimiento.

La noche de San Valentín, llegó y Edward le había preparado la más hermosa cena a Bella, en su restaurante favorito "La Bella Italia". Debido a que Carlisle y Esme eran clientes distinguidos, le fue muy fácil a Edward conseguir la codiciada mesa en el área privada. Bella le había pedido a Alice que la arreglara un poco y que le ayudara a conseguir el atuendo perfecto para la ocasión. Así que cuando salió de su casa para recibir a Edward, este se quedó sin aliento. Bella era un ángel vestido de azul, al parecer su hermana sabía con que color Bella hacía que Edward bajara al infierno y subiera al cielo en el mismo instante. Lo saludó con un beso, ligero y sin prisas, ella sabía que eso lo volvía aún más loco y a veces se aprovechaba. Cuando llegaron al concurrido restaurante, las meseras fijaron sus ojos en la joven pareja que despertaba envidias, a su corta edad. Cenaron sus platillos favoritos y cuando Bella, creyó que su noche terminaría ahí, pero estaba muy equivocada.

- Gracias – dijo Edward al mesero que le había entregado su guitarra. Bella estaba un poco desconcertada pero sabía que tratándose de Edward podía pasar cualquier cosa.

- Oh por Dios – Edward se acomodó en la silla y empezó a cantar una canción que había escrito para Bella, especialmente para esa noche.

_Adoro la calle en que nos vimos,_  
><em>la noche cuando nos conocimos.<em>  
><em>Adoro las cosas que me dices,<em>  
><em>nuestros momentos felices, los adoro, vida mía.<em>

_Adoro la forma en que sonríes_  
><em>y el modo en que a veces me riñes.<em>  
><em>Adoro la seda de tus manos,<em>  
><em>los besos que nos damos, los adoro, vida mía.<em>

_Y me muero por tenerte junto a mí,_  
><em>cerca, muy cerca de mí, no separarme de ti.<em>  
><em>Es que eres mi existencia, mi sentir,<em>  
><em>eres mi luna eres mi Sol, eres mi noche de amor.<em>

_Adoro el brillo de tus ojos,_  
><em>lo dulce que hay en tus labios rojos.<em>  
><em>Adoro la forma en que me besas<em>  
><em>y hasta cuando me dejas yo te adoro, vida mía,<em>  
><em>yo te adoro, vida mía.<em>

- Feliz Día de San Valentín – Bella estaba más que impresionada, al ver que Edward tenía una sorpresa más, en las manos tenía un estuche que tenía diamante en forma de corazón que colgaba de una gargantilla. – TE AMO, Bella. Te amé desde que fuimos niños, te amo ahora y te amaré siempre.

- Yo también te amo Edward. Más que a mi propia vida. – Él soltó el estuche y tomó a Bella en sus brazos, la besó hasta que se quedaron sin aire, la amaba tanto, pero a pesar de la privacidad del lugar, sabía que ese no era el lugar para expresar su necesidad por ella.

- Me dejas ponértelo – dijo señalando el diamante.

- Edward es precioso, no crees que es demasiado. Debió de costarte una fortuna.

- Nada es demasiado para ti y por el costo ni siquiera lo pienses. En realidad es una joya familiar, perteneció a mi abuela Elizabeth, la madre de Carlisle, y me la heredó cuando murió para que algún día se la diera a la mujer que robara mi corazón, porque de cierta forma en este diamante esta mi corazón y te lo estoy dando, por favor no lo rechaces. – Su voz aterciopelada y su verde mirada, hicieron que Bella cediera ante sus deseos, una costumbre que cada vez se hacía más frecuente.

- Entonces es aún más valiosa, prometo que lo cuidare tanto como si fuera tu verdadero corazón.

Después de esa declaración la relación de Edward y Bella se fortaleció cada día más, Edward amaba ver que el cuello de su Bella era adornado diariamente con el corazón que le había regalado. Bella por su parte había descubierto el talento oculto de Edward, de componer canciones para ella, y siempre tenía algo nuevo que mostrarle.

Poco antes de la llegada del verano, en junio, llegó el cumpleaños de Edward y Alice, como era de esperarse se organiza una gran celebración en la casa Cullen de Seattle y todo el instituto estaba invitado. El regalo de los mellizos es un viaje de un mes por Europa, algo que hizo muy feliz a Alice.

- ¿No te gustó tu regalo? – preguntó Bella, al ver a su novio tan serio y sin esa luz que solía iluminar sus rostro. Edward estaba muy triste al pensar que pasará el verano sin Bella, se había retirado de la fiesta y Bella lo había encontrado en la sala de música.

- No es eso, es increíble, un mes en Europa. Solo que te voy a extrañar demasiado, no sé si pueda aceptar el regalo, no te quiero dejar.

- Oye y quién dijo que me vas a dejar – Bella sonrió pícaramente y le mostró un sobre que contenía un pasaje de avión para el mismo viaje que le habían regalado. La sonrisa de Edward fue creciendo tanto, que no cabía en su rostro, cargó a Bella y le dio vueltas, como si se tratara de una niña pequeña. Cuando la bajó al piso, la besó tiernamente, disfrutando cada una de las facetas que esto implicaba. Recorrió sus labios con la punta de su lengua y esto hizo que Bella lo deseara más, lentamente colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y empezó a jugar con su cabello, Edward la tenía bien sujeta por la cintura y la fue apretando más y más, por un momento creyó que podía lastimar a Bella pero a ella en cambio no le pareció molesto y lo besó exigiendo más de él, que al parecer entendió el mensaje porque poco a poco exploró la boca de Bella con la lengua; sus manos fueron descendiendo por su cintura y levantó un poco del corto vestido que llevaba su novia. Al sentir el roce frío de la mano de Edward en su muslo, Bella emitió un gemido que fue ahogado en la boca de él. Esto hizo que los sentidos de Edward despertaron cada vez más y todo el ser de Edward sintió necesidad por ser dueño de la mujer que tenía enfrente. Sus manos apretaron sus muslos y lentamente subió un poco más hasta que la tomó por las caderas, ella enredó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de él y sintió cómo la anatomía de su novio iba cambiando.

- Bella… dime que pare… por fa…vor – decía entrecortadamente Edward, que sabía que de un momento a otro la razón lo abandonaría y sería incluso capaz de arrancarle el vestido a Bella, solo para poseerla a plenitud; en el fondo sabía que así no debería ser ese momento, aquello debía resultar especial, pero era difícil recordarlo.

* * *

><p>Canción: Adoro - Armando Manzanero<p>

**Espero me dejen sus reviews, siempre es bueno saber que opinan los demás, no importa por más mínimo que sea. **

**Tal vez crean que es demasiado pronto en su relación para estas cosas, pero todo tiene un por qué. **


	4. Experiencias

**Experiencias**

"De…ten…te Ed…" dijo tratando de controlar su respiración. Pero incapaz de separarse de él, seguía con las piernas enredadas en él y necesitaba de sus besos, pero ella tampoco quería que aquel momento fuera resultado de la pasión desenfrenada de un momento. Lentamente Edward retiro sus manos y Bella sin ganas bajó sus piernas. El besó apasionado pronto se convirtió en un abrazo consolador. Ambos se amaban y por eso también se deseaban pero no podía arriesgarse tanto, los dos siempre habían sido firmes en su posición de hablar antes de dar pasos más adelante en su relación.

Poco antes de marcharse a Europa, ruido en la habitación de sus padres, despertó a Bella y se salió al pasillo para averiguar de qué se trataba.

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible Renee? Tu no me dijiste nada sobre que ese viaje solo lo harían ellos 3" decía Charlie con un tono muy fuerte.

"Ay por Dios Charlie, ¿no crees que estas exagerando?" respondía ella, tranquila e incluso divertida por la reacción de su esposo.

"¿Exagerando? Es que simplemente no puedo imaginar a esos 3 solos por Europa"

"Pero es de lo más normal, ya no son unos niños pequeños, se saben cuidar solos"

"Claro, puedo creer que en Alice no exista problema, pero Edward y Bella. Se te olvida que son novios y sobretodo adolescentes, imagínate que podrían hacer sin supervisión paterna, todas esas hormonas corriendo sobre ellos no puedo imaginarme a ese Edward, poniendo las manos sobre mi pequeña"

"Charlie, por favor, eso lo pueden hacer en Seattle o en Europa, tu bien sabes que poco importa si están los padres o no".

"Eso fue diferente, tu y yo ya estábamos en la Universidad. Edward apenas es un mocoso."

"Estas hablando del hijo de nuestros mejores amigos, Charlie. Además Edward es encantador y por si no te has dado cuenta ama a nuestra hija. Además ¿cómo sabes que no lo han hecho ya?" a Charlie casi le dio un paro nada más de imaginárselo, pero debía admitir que existía una gran posibilidad.

"¿Bella te ha dicho algo?" preguntó nervioso de conocer la respuesta.

"No, pero como precaución ya tuve una charla con ella" Renee sabía que su hija era muy madura y elocuente, así que no tuvo que hablar demasiado para advertirle todos los riesgos que corría. "Tranquilízate, se que Bella hará lo que crea correcto, después de todo, nosotros le hemos enseñado el camino, ahora ella tiene que seguirlo"

"Ay Renee, sólo tu consigues tranquilizarme así. No que haría sin ti, y sin tus locas ideas"

"Bien, eso no sé si fue un alago, o un insulto" respondió sonriente. Charlie y Renee llevaban una relación especial, eran, hasta cierto punto, polos opuestos pero que se complementaban tan bien que eso había llevado a que su matrimonio fuera cada vez mejor.

Bella se rió de toda la situación, y regresó a su habitación; pero no pudo volver a dormir, Europa implicaba estar a solas con Edward y si bien, no quería traicionar la confianza de sus padres, también reconocía que era una oportunidad única.

Cuando llegaron las vacaciones de verano todo estaba listo para su viaje, Alice estaba algo triste por dejar a Mike, pero él le prometió que esperaría.

El primer destino fue Londres, seguido de Berlín, luego toda Francia o al menos sus ciudades más importantes, continuó en Madrid, Barcelona, Ibiza, y finalmente llegaron a Roma, una ciudad que maravilló a la joven pareja por sus paisajes y su gente, y a la pequeña Alice por su tiendas, de las que casi no salió en los días que estuvieron de paso por la capital.

Como último destino se hospedaron en una villa cerca de la Toscana, en un lugar llamado Volterra. Alice hubiera querido quedarse en Roma o incluso ir a Milán, pero tuvo que reconocer que la Villa era encantadora.

Una noche antes de volver a casa, Bella fue a la habitación de Edward, cuando ya todos se habían dormido. Él escuchó cómo tocaban en la puerta y enseguida fue a abrir.

"¡Bella! ¿Qué pasa?" al verla iluminada con la luz de la luna, se dio cuenta que ella traía un atuendo muy diferente a la pijama que solía usar. Este era algo distinto, más serio y a la vez provocativo.

"Edward…" ella lo tomó por sorpresa y lo besó tiernamente. Fue inevitable pensar en el objetivo de aquella visita. Y él tuvo que aclararse la mente para poder hablar.

"¿Es lo que creo que es?" preguntó un tanto temeroso, sabiendo que si llegara a estar equivocado, avergonzaría a Bella y a él mismo por semejante pensamiento. Pero en cambio si tenía razón, eso significaba cumplir uno de sus más anhelados deseos… hacer a Bella su mujer.

"Lo es" dijo Bella, con relativa firmeza. Por dentro era un mar de nervios, pues a pesar de haberse informado plenamente, sobre los riesgos a los que se enfrentaba y además protegerse de todas las formas posibles, no dejaba de tener un poco de miedo.

"Bella, no tienes que hacerlo, ya te lo dije, puedo esperar. No hay prisa."

"Lo sé, pero es que de verdad quiero estar contigo".

Ya esta, lo había dicho, y con eso bastó para que las cosas simplemente sucedieran. Entró a la habitación y Edward la besó lento, como le gustaba. Recorrió su cuello y descendió hasta sus hombros, la besó y Bella se encontraba extasiada, de verdad que lo deseaba, lo amaba, lo necesitaba. Ella recorrió el abdomen de Edward poco a poco, disfrutando cada textura de su piel y de su musculatura, descendió poco a poco hasta encontrar las jaretas de su pantalón y deshizo el amarre.

Edward sintió como su cuerpo cambiaba y también como él de Bella lo hacía, todo su ser clamaba por estar con ella. Bajó sus manos, lentamente rodeando sus curvas, cuando llegó al final del camisón que cubría a Bella, lo levantó por completo, dejando a su Bella en plena desnudez, era tan hermosa, por un instante se detuvo a admirarla, era una diosa, su cabello ondulado caía por su espalda y mechones cubrían a penas sus pechos. Bella no se sintió para nada apenada, así que se acercó a Edward y los besos se reanudaron esta vez con más pasión, sus lenguas se encontraban y se saboreaban con nunca lo habían hecho antes. Para cuando el aire fue insuficiente, Edward fue empujándola sobre la cama, cuando quedó encima de ella, recorrió todo su cuerpo con besos. Bella trataba de ahogar sus suspiros que se hacían cada vez más sonoros.

"Bella, no te contengas" mientras sus manos avanzaban hábilmente por las largas piernas de Bella y sus labios estaban sobre su abdomen, descendiendo cada vez más, aumentado sus propias sensaciones. Ella obedeció y decidió que no podía contenerse más, aquello solo resultó en desatar aún más la necesitad que Edward sentía por ella, oírla clamar su nombre lo hacía perder la cabeza.

"Edward te necesito, por favor, te necesito" rogó entre suspiros y gemidos, enterrando sus dedos en la espalda de él, obligándolo a ceder a sus deseos.

La manos hábiles de Edward sabían exactamente qué hacer, y aunque era la primera vez para ambos, luchó por controlarse y no lastimar a Bella, cuando llegó el momento, se encontró cara a cara con su amiga, con su novia, con su vida y lentamente fue haciéndola suya, una y otra vez. Bella sabía que iba a explotar por dentro, dolía, pero lo necesitaba, poco a poco el dolor fue sustituido por algo indescriptible, algo que también veía en los ojos verdes de su amigo, su novio, su razón de vivir.

"Te amo, Bella, Mi Bella" le dijo él cuando sabía que había llegado su momento.

"Te amo, Edward" respondió ella ahogada en sus propias sensaciones, algo que no iba a olvidar nunca.

Estar juntos era lo mejor que les había pasado, no existía experiencia en el mundo que se le pudiera comparar.

"¿Te sientes bien?" preguntó Edward después de todo lo que había pasado, y con Bella a su lado, atrapada en sus brazos y descansando en su pecho.

"Nunca me había sentido mejor" al decir esto, él sintió como ella se hundió más en su abrazo.

"Bella, Mi Bella. Te amo tanto, te deseo tanto, eres lo más importante de mi vida, solo quiero vivir para hacerte feliz.

"Edward siempre seré tuya, ahora eres mi dueño en todos los sentidos. Sólo quiero estar contigo y sentirme así siempre, protegida en tus brazos".

"Siempre lo estará. Bella mi vida siempre fue normal, no había grandes sobresaltos, pero desde la primera vez que te vi, cuando aún éramos unos niños, me enamoré de tus ojos, de tu forma de ser. Simplemente iluminaste mi vida eres mi sol, mi sol de media noche".

Bella sonrió y besó a Edward, recostada en su pecho y atrapada en esos brazos, poco a poco fue arrullada por su respiración. Después de que sé quedó dormida, empezó a soñar.

"Te amo, Edward" él seguía despierto, y sonrió cuando se dio cuenta que hasta en sueños, Bella reafirmaba su amor por él. Sí, su vida era ella y era perfecta, nunca la dejaría de amar, ella era su primer amor y sería el único.

A las pocas semanas de regresar a Seattle, el regreso al instituto era algo inminente, había pasado un año desde que Bella había llegado y ese había sido el mejor año de su vida, había encontrado el verdadero amor en su mejor amigo; y no podía darle más gracias a la vida, todo era perfecto su familia, sus amigos, su novio. Ahora sabía que su último año debía ser más que perfecto, no podía haber nada que lo arruinara o al menos eso creía.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno qué tal? Espero no haberlas decepcionado mucho y disculpen que este capítulo fue corto, prometo actualizar pronto.<br>**

Calamity de Two Steps from Hell... le va bien de música de fondo así que pueden encontrar el link en mi perfil.

**Gracias a las chicas que me dejaron sus reviews, siganlo haciendo y ojalá más personas lo hagan =D**


	5. Decepción

**Decepción**

El primer día por tradición Charlie fue a dejar a Bella al instituto, para cuando llegó encontró a Alice, Mike y Edward hablando con una chica que nunca había visto. Bella nunca había sido celosa, si bien muchas veces pensó que Edward era demasiado para ella, jamás lo celó, pero solo ver como la tal Jessica se comía con los ojos a Edward, le daban unas ganas increíbles sacárselos solo por atreverse a mirarlos. Sin embargo siempre podía confiar en Edward, que en cuando vio venir a Bella corrió a abrazarla, la abrazó con mucha fuerza y la levantó del piso, como ya era costumbre. Ella vio como la cara de Jessica se descomponía y se llenaba de envidia. Bella aprovechó esto y besó a Edward con demasiada efusividad, y él no iba a ser quién se negara a recibir tal muestra de cariño.

"Wow, Bella eso fue increíble"

"¿Te gustó?"

"Me encantó, ¿ya te dije que amo más cuando te pones celosa?" le dijo al oído. Y es que la verdad, Edward era rápido, y había descubierto al instante los motivos de Bella para realizar semejante acción.

"Nadie aquí tiene celos" respondió Bella, y le sonrió nerviosa a Edward al verse delatada. Él entrelazó sus dedos y avanzó hacía sus amigos, mientras tenía esa sonrisa torcida que hacía que el corazón de Bella palpitara a mil por hora.

"Bella ella es Jessica Stanley" – dijo Alice al ver que su amiga se unía a la conversación.

"MI Bella" recalcó Edward, mirando a Bella con ternura. Jessica barrió disimuladamente a Bella antes de saludarla. Ella creía que no había razón para que Edward ese chico tan guapo, sexy y encantador, estuviera con alguien tan ordinaria como Bella. Bueno al menos eso pensó ella.

La presencia de Jessica molestaba mucho a Bella, aunque la otra tratara de disimular, la envidia le brotaba por todos lados. Pero Bella, no quería hacer un alboroto, simplemente trataba de disfrutar los momentos en que dejaba correr su pasión por Edward, y Jessica explotaba de coraje.

Había ocasiones en las que incluso Jessica llamaba por teléfono a Edward con cualquier pretexto solo con la intención de hacerse más cercana a él. Muchas veces intentó abrazarlo, y el caballerosamente la rechazaba o la separaba inmediatamente.

"¿Bella?" le preguntó Edward, mientras reposaba en sus brazos. Ese fin de semana lo habían pasado en Forks y ellos no habían dudado en ir a visitar su amado prado. Aunque les gustaba estar juntos y compartir esa unión física tan especial, muchas veces preferían estar así, solo abrazados, compartiendo sus pensamientos.

"Si" dijo ella con voz un poco somnolienta, sentirse protegida en los brazos de su novio, siempre le traía una paz indescriptible, no necesitaba más, él era todo para ella.

"Quiero que me respondas con toda honestidad a lo que te voy a preguntar" Bella asintió con la cabeza a su petición y se incorporó sobre un brazo, quedando de frente a Edward, para verlo directamente – "¿Te sientes muy incómoda cuando estamos acompañados por Jessica?"

"Edward…" ella bajó la mirada

"Por favor, dímelo, lo prometiste" dijo él, y con sus dedos levantó la cara de Bella para que lo viera de nuevo frente a frente. Sabía que esos hermosos ojos chocolate que lo hechizaban, nunca le mentirían y necesitaba verlos.

"Si, no me gusta cómo me ve, pero sobre todo no me gusta cómo te ve a ti. Edward yo sé que en muchos aspectos soy muy poca cosa para ti, y ella al parecer también lo nota. Eso me duele Edward, quisiera ser perfecta para ti, pero no lo soy y tengo miedo de perderte cuando te des cuenta de no soy lo que tú mereces".

"Oye, oye, no tienes por qué sentirte así. Bella, TÚ eres como mí propia marca de heroína, soy adicto a ti. No hay ser en el mundo con el que deseo estar más que contigo, simplemente me fascinas por lo que eres y más aún por lo que no eres. Lo único que te podría reprochar es que seas tan obstinada para no ver lo hermosa que eres, tanto, que siento que soy yo el que no te merece y mucho menos tu amor".

"Oh Edward" ella se dejó caer en sus brazos y sintió cómo él la reconfortaba y besaba sus cabellos. Bella se levantó lo suficiente para besarlo, cómo disfrutaba esa sensación, siempre lo haría, siempre sería víctima del elixir de vida que emanaba de los labios de Edward, no había en el mundo cosa más deliciosa que el sabor de sus labios.

Bella vio como después de esa charla, él era más protector con ella cuando Jessica se les llegaba a unir e incluso cómo a veces prefería irse y llevarse a Bella, para que no fuera presa de las miradas de Jessica.

Jessica se había dado cuenta de eso y estaba decidida a actuar, la frialdad de Edward solo despertaba más su interés y que mejor ocasión que el cumpleaños de Bella para hacer que esa relación por fin terminara.

La fiesta de cumpleaños de Bella, se llevaría a cabo en la casa Cullen, todo estaba listo y los esfuerzos de Alice, Esme y Renee, habían valido la pena. Toda la casa Cullen, había sido adornada al más puro estilo de los mejores clubes nocturnos de la ciudad, era genial ya que a los 17 años aún no podían entrar legalmente a uno de verdad.

Bella se veía totalmente hermosa, tenía a todos los invitados hipnotizados y a muchos de sus compañeros no les importó que Edward estuviera a su lado, y le lanzaban miradas y él sentía rabia, sólo de sospechar lo que imaginaban con su novia, tenía el deseo de golpearlos, pero ella se encargaba de tranquilizarlo, dando pequeños besos en sus labios, para demostrarle a todos que por más que la miraran, ella ya tenía dueño y sólo él podría hacer realidad todas sus fantasías.

Edward estaba vestido completamente de negro, desde la corbata hasta los zapatos, algo que fascinaba a Bella. Era como un ángel que estaba dispuesta a seducirla al máximo, y siempre lo lograba.

La fiesta estaba a punto de terminar cuando accidentalmente uno de los meseros derramó una bebida sobre la camisa de Edward y él tuvo que irse a cambiar. Bella estaba despidiendo a algunos invitados así que no se enteró de nada.

Al verse tan sucio Edward decidió darse un baño rápido, él agua aún corría por su cuerpo cuando sintió dos brazos que enredaban su pecho, él sonrío y entrelazó sus dedos con los que tenía ya bajando hacía su abdomen.

"No crees que es muy arriesgado" dijo con esa voz tan seductora de siempre y con la sonrisa torcida dibujada en el rostro.

"No lo creo" respondió "El riesgo hace que me excite aún más". Inmediatamente Edward volteó, esa no era la voz de Bella, esa era Jessica semi-desnuda, bajo la regadera y muy pegada a él.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" él trataba de salirse, pero Jessica tenía una posición muy firme, tomó sus manos y volvió a entrelazar sus dedos.

"Creo que es momento que estés con una mujer de verdad" ella actúo tan rápido que Edward no pudo hacer más, cuando se dio cuenta, ya tenía los labios de Jessica en su boca, y su lengua insistía en saborear aquel sabor del que sólo Bella era dueña. Edward por un instante sintió el deseo de responder la exigencia de tanta pasión, pero inmediatamente desechó el pensamiento, cómo responder a una boca que no era la de su Bella, cómo hacerle el amor a alguien que no era nadie para él, como acoplarse a un cuerpo que distaba tanto de aquel con él que era tan compatible. Luchó para romper la poca fuerza que Jessica tenía, pero ya era muy tarde.

"Ed…ward" Bella estaba en la entrada del baño, presenciado aquella terrible escena.


	6. Agonía

**Agonía**

"Bella, déjame explicarte" decía Edward, aún mojado y con una toalla enredando su cuerpo, mientras Bella avanzaba por el pasillo hacia las escaleras.

"Yo no quiero oír otra de tus mentiras" y al decir esto se jaló el corazón, que llevaba en el cuello, y lo arrojó al piso. Edward no pudo seguir más, ella bajaba a gran velocidad las escaleras y él se había quedado congelado al ver cómo ella tiró su corazón.

Alice vio cómo su amiga salió de su casa, y cómo Edward regresaba a su habitación donde aún estaba Jessica.

"Lárgate en este instante de mi habitación, si no quieres que yo mismo te saque de aquí" La cara de Edward estaba irreconocible, era un Edward que de verdad daba miedo. Jessica tomó su ropa y salió de la habitación, Alice la encontró y la ignoró por completo.

"¿Edward?" al entrar Alice vio a su hermano sentado en la orilla de su cama, en su mano sostenía el corazón de diamante de la abuela Cullen, y en su cara rodaban lágrimas.

"Déjame Alice, tengo que cambiarme y buscar a Bella" el sonido de su voz mostraba signos de angustia.

"Edward no vas a conseguir nada, ¿qué no viste cómo iba? No te va a querer escuchar, tienes que esperar un poco."

"No puedo Alice, Bella tiene que saber que yo nunca la traicioné, que fue Jessica la que entró"

"Conozco a Bella y ella necesita tiempo, de verdad te lo digo porque lo sé"

"Entonces déjame solo, necesito privacidad" Alice salió de la habitación y le avisó a Renee que Bella se había ido a su casa. Ella no entendía muy bien por qué pero su sexto sentido de madre le advertía que algo no andaba bien entre ella y Edward.

Mientras Bella en su habitación no dejaba de llorar, sus lágrimas simplemente caían sin control sobre su rostro. Los recuerdos de su relación con Edward le hacían daño y acosaban su mente sin piedad. No podía creer cómo todos esos momentos tan puros y que creyó tan reales, sólo habían sido una farsa, un engaño orquestado por Edward, al que creyó diferente y que no era más que uno más.

Si Edward la había dejado de amar, ella con mucho dolor, lo entendería. Se haría a un lado y lo dejaría ser feliz, pero le dolía la deshonestidad de él, en su propio cumpleaños y básicamente enfrente de ella, se iba a revolcar con Jessica, en esa habitación que tantas veces había sido testigo de los momentos de amor entre ellos.

Un sonido distrajo a Bella, alguien llamaba a su puerta, inmediatamente secó sus lágrimas y respondió.

"¿Si?" su voz estaba temblorosa.

"Bella, ¿puedo pasar?" era la voz de su madre. Bella siempre había muy autosuficiente, a veces era incluso más madura que su madre, pero en este momento no podía negar que necesitaba de un abrazo reconfortante, de esos abrazos que sólo las madres pueden brindar.

Se levantó de donde estaba y abrió la puerta, Renee entendió que podía entrar. Vio a su hija con el vestido arrugado, el maquillaje corrido y los ojos rojos e hinchados, ojos que por cierto no dejaban de llorar.

"Por Dios, Bells, ¿Qué te pasó?" Renee se preocupó de inmediato, sospechaba que la repentina desaparición de Bella de la casa Cullen, se debía a alguna pelea entre ella y Edward, pero nunca llegó a pensar que eso pusiera tan mal a su hija.

"Ay mamá, sólo abrázame" Bella se derrumbó en el regazo de su madre y ella la arrulló como si se tratara aún de una niña pequeña y es que para Renee con todo y todo ella siempre sería su niña. No sabían cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero Bella por fin había logrado quedarse dormida. Renee estaba a punto de marcharse cuando Bella empezó a hablar, en sueños claro.

"No Edward, ¿Por qué me mentiste?... Yo te amo… vete con ella si es lo que quieres"

Renee no pudo evitar preocuparse aún más, el misterio sobre lo que había pasado en casa de los Cullen, le seguía atormentado. Todo lo que restaba de la noche se quedó con Bella.

"¿Mamá?" dijo Bella con los ojos adoloridos, y viendo a Renee recargada en la cabecera de su cama.

"Bells, por fin despertaste. ¿Cómo te sientes?" preguntó tratando de disimular la preocupación de su voz.

"Yo…" su voz se cortó, si continuaba, las lágrimas surgirían de nuevo.

"Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, ¿verdad?" Bella asintió y con la cara mirando a sus manos empezó a contarle a su madre lo sucedido una noche antes.

"Hija, respira, sabes que siempre te apoyaré y estoy para lo que necesites; pero creo que antes de hacer otra cosa, deberías de enfrentar a Edward. Pedirle que sea honesto contigo y que te diga que hay de sus sentimientos, sólo tú sabrás si creerle o no. O si definitivamente ya no quieres estar con él, hija si tu lo pides podríamos hacer un esfuerzo y regresar a Phoenix."

"¿De verdad, podríamos irnos a Phoenix?" Bella no podía creer lo que oía.

"Claro, huir no es bueno, pero a veces sólo se necesita tiempo para curar las heridas, en unos meses más te irás a la universidad y verás todo diferente. Claro eso en el caso más fatalista, porque casi estoy segura de que debe haber una explicación para todo esto". Renee le brindó un abrazo y una sonrisa a su hija, que parecía cada vez más frágil.

"Aún no sé si pueda ver a Edward, pero te prometo que lo voy a pensar" Bella se sintió muy apoyada por su madre, quizá eso era lo que necesitaba para recuperar un poco de la confianza que había sido destruida una noche anterior.

"Está bien, ahora anda ve a tomar un baño, que yo te hago el desayuno" Bella se le quedó viendo, pues Renee jamás había sido buena en la cocina "Vale, sabes que en realidad ordenaré que te preparen el desayuno" Bella logró reír, quizá la sonrisa no iluminó sus ojos, pero le trajo un poco de tranquilidad a Renee.

"Gracias mamá, te quiero mucho"

"Y yo a ti Bells"

El día avanzó dolorosamente lento, no habían llegado ni siquiera las 12 del medio día cuando Alice ya estaba en casa de Bella, había insistido en llevarla a dar una vuelta, pero Bella no se sentía de ánimo. El teléfono sonó y la empleada fue la que contestó.

"Srita. Swan, el joven Edward le llama por teléfono, dice que es urgente" Bella aún no quería enfrentar a Edward, ni siquiera por teléfono.

"Dile que salí con Alice" la empleada se retiró y aunque Edward no creía que Bella hubiera salido, confiaba en que su hermana la convenciera de hablar con él.

"Bella, debes saber que no vine aquí a defender a mi hermano, si no a contarte lo sé y lo que vi" Alice estaba sentada enfrente de Bella, en su cama, como muchas veces lo había estado en el último año y cómo lo había estado desde siempre cuando iban de vacaciones juntas.

"Alice, no sé si quiera oírlo, me siento tan confundida"

"Lo sé, pero te ruego que me escuches"

"Ayer después de que saliste de mi casa, subí a buscar a Edward y claramente escuché, cómo corría a Jessica de su habitación, él estaba muy enojado y triste, quería venir a hablar contigo en ese momento pero le convencí que te diera tiempo para despejarte un poco" Alice calló cuando la mirada de su amiga se hizo cristalina, pero continuó, "Después de que lo deje en su habitación, interrogué al mesero que había derramado la bebida en su ropa, sabía que algo ahí faltaba…"

"Espera, ¿qué es eso del mesero?"

"Ayer cuando tú te despedías de Lauren y Tyler, un mesero derramó el contenido de uno de los vasos que llevaba, sobre la camisa de Edward y él subió a cambiarse" Alice pensó que su amiga conocía los detalles previos pero al parecer hasta eso iba en contra de su hermano. "Pero como te decía, cuando pude hablar con él, me confesó que había sido Jessica quién le pagó para derramar la bebida en Edward"

"Pero yo los encontré en la regadera a los dos" Bella estaba todavía aún más confundida.

"Bella, yo te he dicho lo que sé, pero está en ti atar cabos, de verdad que quisiera decirte mis conclusiones pero no podría interferir, además después de todo Edward es mi hermano y lo que yo te pueda decir a su favor sería demasiado subjetivo"

"Lo sé y te lo agradezco" Alice abrazó a su amiga.

En su casa Edward no paraba de dar vueltas, no había dormido en toda la noche y cuando por fin amaneció las horas se le hicieron eternas para llamar a casa de Bella, cuando lo hizo, ella se negaba a contestar, o quizá de verdad había salido con Alice. Había que reconocer que el 'pequeño monstruo' como él le llamaba, siempre se las ingeniaba para llevar un paso adelante a todos los demás que la rodeaban. Estaba dispuesto a no esperar más, bajó a la sala y vio a Alice entrar por la puerta principal.

"¿Hablaste con ella?, ¿cómo está?, ¿qué te dijo?, ¿puedo ir a verla ya?" Edward soltó tantas palabras de golpe, que Alice seguía sin creer lo mal que estaba su hermano, él siempre era mesurado y tranquilo pero tratándose de Bella todo aquello era nada.

"Si, me dijo que puedes ir a verla…" Edward corrió hacia la puerta, sin dejar que Alice terminara, parecía que ese día nadie la dejaba terminar las oraciones. "Espera, ella no quiere que Charlie se entere aún de lo que pasa, y me pidió que esperes a que él y Renee se vayan a la cena de beneficencia del hospital, para que puedas ir a su casa"

"¿A qué hora se irán?" La voz de Edward mostró un poco de esperanza, al menos podría verla para explicarle todo, eso sería suficiente.

"A las 8 ya no habrá nadie"

"Alice, gracias. Te juro de verdad que yo no tuve nada que ver con lo que pasó ayer" Edward besó a su hermana en la mejilla como señal de agradecimiento.

"Ed, yo no soy quien debe creerte, sino ella" Alice se separó de su hermano y subió a su habitación.

Horas más tarde, Edward estaba entrando a la casa de Bella y la encontró en la sala sentada en la alfombra y con la mirada fija en la apagada chimenea.

"Hola" dijo con la voz nerviosa. Bella volteó a verlo y vio como aquellos hermosos ojos chocolate estaban cubiertos por una nube de tristeza. Él y sólo él era el culpable, bueno en gran parte había sido de Jessica, pero eso no importaba ahora, porque él asumió toda la culpa del dolor que su Bella demostraba.

"Hola" respondió tan fría que le caló el alma. Se tuvo que contener para no atravesar la sala y tomarla en sus brazos y consolarla con sus besos, se veía tan frágil.

Lentamente se fue acercando hacia donde estaba Bella y se sentó a su lado, respetando la distancia que ella misma había impuesto.

"Bella yo tengo que explicarte..." su voz se cortó porque Bella lo confrontó cara a cara y ver sus ojos tristes era un golpe a su corazón, "lo que viste ayer, Bella no fue lo que crees".

"Entonces qué fue Edward, porque lo que vi, daba mucho que entender" Edward tampoco se veía bien, parecía que lo había pasado una aplanadora, sus ojeras se marcaban y esos ojos verdes que a diario la conquistaban ahora estaban opacos. Incluso su barba estaba empezando a crecer, dejando notar que ni siquiera se había rasurado. Sus cabellos broncíneos lucían apagados, seguían despeinados pero había algo en ellos que no iba de la misma forma que antes. Ver así a Edward hizo que Bella se preguntara si él estaba sufriendo igual que ella.

"Cuando subí a cambiarme la camisa mojada, decidí tomar un baño porque me sentía sucio. Aún estaba en la regadera cuando sentí cómo alguien más estaba conmigo, por un segundo creí que eras tú, pero cuando habló me di cuenta que era Jessica. Me besó y me tomó por sorpresa" Edward decía todo tratando de sonar lo más sincero posible y es que de verdad lo era, pero temía que Bella no le creyera.

"Ay si y tu pobre niño indefenso que no pudiste quitártela de encima, si sabías que no era yo, ¿por qué le permitiste que llegara a tanto?" Bella hizo el reclamo casi sin titubear, no quería que Edward la tratara como una tonta. Trataba de considerar lo que él decía y también lo que habían dicho Renee y Alice, pero era difícil.

"Porque me tomó por sorpresa, te lo juro" Bella se levantó de la alfombra y él la secundó.

"Eso no quita el hecho que la hayas besado, no Edward, creo que fue demasiado pronto para hablar contigo…" Antes de que Bella pudiera decir otra cosa, Edward había empezado a cantar, ni siquiera llevaba su guitarra, simplemente estaba cantado a capela.

Still feels like  
>Our first night together<br>Feels like the first kiss  
>It's getting better baby<br>No-one can better this  
>Still holding on<br>You're still the one  
>First time our eyes met<br>Same feeling I get  
>Only feels much stronger<br>I wanna love you longer  
>You still turn the fire on<p>

So if you're feeling lonely, don't  
>You're the only love I ever want<br>I only wanna make it good  
>So if I love you a little more than I should<br>Please forgive me  
>I know not what I do<br>Please forgive me  
>I can't stop loving you<br>Don't deny me  
>This pain I'm going through<br>Please forgive me  
>If I need you like I do<br>Please believe it every word I say is true  
>Please forgive me<br>I can't stop loving you

Still feels like our best times are together  
>Feels like the first touch<br>Still getting closer baby  
>Can't get close enough<br>Still holding on  
>Still number one<br>I remember the smell of your skin  
>I remember everything<br>I remember all your moods  
>I remember you, yeah !<br>I remember the nights you know I still do

One thing I'm sure of  
>Is the way we make love<br>One thing I depend on  
>Is for us to stay strong<br>In every word and every breath I'm praying  
>That's why I'm saying<p>

Please forgive me  
>I know not what I do<br>Please forgive me  
>I can't stop loving you<br>Don't deny me  
>This pain I'm going through<br>Please forgive me  
>If I need you like I do<br>Please believe it every word I say is true  
>Please forgive me<br>I can't stop loving you

Bella no pudo contener más las lágrimas y Edward no pudo más que abrazarla y besarle el cabello, la cara, los ojos, la nariz, antes de que Bella se diera cuenta, él ya había atrapado sus labios, la besaba con tanta ternura, sus besos sabían a sal y a miel. Se separaron para tomar aire, pero él la mantuvo cautiva en sus brazos.

"Bella, no puedo besar a sí a otra mujer que no seas tú. Eres lo único que hace que mi vida valga la pena, sólo contigo me siento de esta manera".

"No, Ed…" ella se resistía, pero su postura era cada vez más vulnerable.

"Te Amo Bella y eso jamás cambiará. Te necesito para respirar, para vivir, no puedo estar sin ti. Qué acaso mis labios no te han demostrado lo que mi corazón siente." Y sin dar oportunidad a que respondiera, la besó de nuevo, esta vez con más fuerza, obligándola a abrir sus labios para que pudiera saborearla bien. Bella no opuso más resistencia, se dejó besar y ella lo besó también, jaló sus cabellos, exigiendo que él se acercara más, lo cual ya era imposible. Cuando el aire fue insuficiente se volvieron a separar y Bella lo tomó de la mano y lo guió hasta su habitación.

Bella quería comprobar sí él todavía era de ella y lo besó lento, muy lento, distrayendo a Edward, mientras ella le desabotonaba la camisa, pasó sus dedos por su piel que parecía quemar. Él sintió el roce y notó como su anatomía crecía cada vez más. Liberó a Bella de sus labios solo para besar su cuerpo que cada vez más se acercaba a la cama, cuando por fin cayeron, la ropa solo era un recuerdo, y así en la penumbra y víctimas de sus propias sensaciones, empezaron a hacer el amor, ella lo sentía entrar una y otra vez, poseyéndola al máximo, demostrándole que él era su dueño y que ella la de él.

"Te amo Mi Bella, tu eres mi vida" le dijo cuando ya la tenía segura entre sus brazos y descansando sobre su pecho.

"Y yo te amo Edward, te amo más que a mi propia vida" él le besó la coronilla y la abrazó más fuerte. Poco después se levantó y sacó algo de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

"¿Aceptas de nuevo mi corazón?" dijo mostrando el corazón de diamante que ella se había arrancado una noche antes.

"Siempre" respondió sin más que una gran sonrisa enmarcando su rostro. Se levantó el cabello y él le colocó la gargantilla con el diamante.

Él se volvió a recostar y tomó a Bella en sus brazos, se quedaron dormidos, unas horas después el sonido del móvil de Edward los despertó.

"Alice, ¿qué pasa?" la voz de su hermana era diferente, se oía nerviosa.

"¿Estas con Bella?"

"Si, Alice si llamaste solo para eso…" Alice no lo dejó terminar.

"¿Edward qué pasa?" Edward colgó y miró a Bella con la cara helada.

"Tenemos que ir al hospital"

* * *

><p>Canción:<span> Please Forgive me - Bryan Adams (pueden encontrar el link en mi perfil)<span>

**Espero que el capítulo no las haya decepcionado, Gracias a todas por sus reviews, cada uno ha sido muy importante para mí. No dejen de hacerlo.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**


	7. Oscuridad

**Oscuridad**

"Charlie, Bella lo siento mucho" le dijo Carlisle a su amigo de toda la vida y a su hija.

"NO Carlisle, por favor dime que estas mintiendo" la cara de Charlie era el vivo retrato de la devastación, su vida se estaba cortando. Un instante sirvió para cortar todo aquello que siempre había amado, a su esposa, a su amada Renee.

"Mamá…" fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Bella antes de perder el conocimiento. Edward que estaba a su lado la salvó de caer en el piso, pero no podía salvarla del profundo abismo en el que internamente se estaba sumergiendo.

Cuando despertó estaba en una habitación del Hospital. Vio que a su lado había unos ojos verdes llenos de angustia y preocupación.

"Bella…" ella no había olvidado el motivo que la había llevado hasta ese lugar y sus ojos empezaron a derramar esas lágrimas que parecían nunca terminarse. Él solo pudo abrazarla y dejar que llorara todo lo que quisiera, su dolor le dolía más que a nadie y lo peor es que esta vez no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Pasaron algunas horas más en el hospital y después él llevó a Bella y a Charlie a su casa para que se cambiaran de ropa para el funeral que sería en unas horas más. Cuando Charlie llegó a su habitación se derrumbó aún más, la habitación aún olía a Renee, estaba llena de su esencia, podría decir que hasta sentía su presencia por más imposible que fuera. Tomó su traje negro y lo necesario para el funeral, no resistió más estar ahí y se fue al cuarto de huéspedes.

Bella seguía sin creer lo que había pasado, le dolía el alma, se sentía aturdida, pérdida y sólo algo la aferraba a la realidad, Edward.

Bajó las escaleras y encontró a Edward cambiado y listo, bueno eso, si es posible que se esté listo para ese tipo de cosas. Él la atrapó en su abrazo de nuevo y poco importó que con sus lágrimas, mojara la camisa que llevaba, sólo quería reconfortarla y hacerla sentir menos rota. Ella sentía todo su cariño, su calor, si últimamente había dudado de su amor, esto había borrado toda duda.

El funeral fue lo peor para ella y para Charlie, no podían creer cómo en un instante se habían quedado sin Renee. Charlie aún recordaba cuando la conoció y cómo se enamoró de su extraña forma de ser, cómo se negó la primera vez que le pidió matrimonio, no porque no lo amara sino por miedo; también recordó cómo la convenció de que él dedicaría su vida a hacerla feliz. Los recuerdos de su vida juntos, la llegada de su hija, sus años criándola, su apoyo, todo. Y ahora ese ser estaba ahí en esa caja que poco a poco descendía hasta perderse en la tierra misma.

Bella recordó la última charla con su madre, cómo la apoyó, sus consejos, su risa, su abrazo reconfortante. Sin duda había tenido una madre bastante excéntrica y por tanto única, la amaba y no sabía qué iba a hacer sin ella.

El servicio después del funeral se dio en la casa Cullen, Esme con todo y el dolor de perder a su amiga, sabía que ella tendría que hacerse cargo, ni Charlie ni mucho menos Bella podrían organizar algo tan rápido. Toda la gente estaba dentro de la casa, algunos platicaban y otros se concretaban a darle el pésame a Bella y a Charlie. Ella se sintió aturdida por todo y por fin habló.

"¿Podemos ir al jardín?" le dijo a Edward que no se había separado de ella ningún instante.

"Vamos" se levantaron y salieron al jardín, donde él la llevó a una banca y se sentaron. La lluvia comenzó a caer ligera, pero tupida. "Será mejor que regresemos, no quiero que te vayas a enfermar"

"Necesito que me digas ¿qué pasó?" Bella suponía que su novio estaba enterado de cómo había sido la muerte de su madre y necesitaba saberlo. Edward se quitó el sacó y la cubrió con él. A ella poco le importaba mojarse o no, pero debía reconocer que él solo quería cuidarla.

"Cuando tus padres venían de la cena, un camión sin frenos se fue sobre el auto de ellos, Charlie trató de esquivarlo pero fue imposible, el camión los había enviado contra la barda de contención…"

"¿Sufrió mucho?"

"No, Carlisle me dijo que perdió el conocimiento de inmediato, cuando llegó al hospital sus signos ya eran muy débiles"

"Edward… gracias por estar a mi lado…" dijo mirándolo a los ojos, él vio todo en ellos, la verdad, el dolor, el amor puro que había en ellos. "…no sabes lo mucho que te necesito en este momento"******

"Siempre estaré contigo. Seré tu fuerza cuando ya no puedas más, seré tu refugio cuando te quieras esconder, seré el oxígeno que necesites si ya no puedes respirar, toma de mi lo que quieras que solo vivo para ti, mi bella Isabella" a pesar de todo el dolor que embargaba el corazón y la mente de Bella, al oír las palabras que Edward pronunciaba con tanta devoción, pudo recuperar solo por un segundo la paz que unas horas antes le había sido arrebatada.******

"TE AMO" logró decir antes de hundir su cara en el pecho de su novio y derramar las lágrimas que parecían no tener fin.

Después de algunas horas, los invitados se retiraron. Edward llevó a Bella y a Charlie de nuevo a su casa. Al llegar Charlie ordenó que sus cosas fueran trasladadas a la habitación de huéspedes.

"Estaré en la biblioteca, Bella, por favor que me avisen cuando este lista la habitación" esa era la única oración completa que Charlie le había dirigido a su hija desde la noche del accidente. Ella se dio cuenta que su padre estaba muy mal, incluso peor que ella y eso la hizo preocuparse.

Bella se quedó recostada en la sala, en el regazo de Edward, el cansancio y la nana que Edward le cantaba muy por lo bajo hicieron que ella sucumbiera y se quedó dormida. Al poco rato pasó Charlie rumbo a su nueva habitación.

"¿Edward?" dijo sorprendido de que él siguiera ahí.

"No quería dejarla sola" respondió él tratando de justificar su presencia en la casa.

"Gracias hijo, gracias por ser el apoyo que mi Bells necesita en este momento y que yo no puedo darle" La palabras de Charlie fueron tan honestas que sorprendieron por completo a Edward.

"Charile, no tienes nada que agradecer. Tu hija es mi vida entera, siempre estaré para ella." Edward solo respondió con el corazón y Charlie lo reconoció de inmediato.

"Gracias. Bueno, será mejor que la lleve a su habitación".

"Si, no te molesta, lo haré yo"

"Está bien" Charlie se retiró a su habitación y Edward llevó a Bella en brazos, como si fuera un bebé. La dejó sobre su cama y después de un rato Bella despertó. Se dio cuenta que Edward estaba sentado en la silla de su escritorio, observando una foto de su última Navidad juntos.

"Vuelve a dormir" le dijo, cuando se dio que ella lo observaba.

"No, quiero darme un baño"

"Está bien, iré a la sala"

"No, no es necesario"

"Si es lo que deseas, ve aquí me quedo entonces"

"Gracias" Cuando salió del baño, Edward seguía ahí, como lo había prometido; estaba recostado en la cama, no se podía distinguir si se había quedado dormido o solo estaba descansando, así que Bella se recostó a su lado con mucho cuidado, en ese momento sintió como uno de los brazos de Edward la atraían hacia su pecho.

"Duérmete" le ordenó con su voz aterciopelada.

"No puedo"

"¿Quieres que me vaya?"

"¡No, no por favor!" casi gritó.

"Entonces ¿por qué no puedes dormir?"

"Porque tengo miedo de que cuando despierte no estés conmigo y todo el vacío que siento, se haga más grande, no quiero sentirlo crecer en mi pecho y solo contigo dejo de sentirlo"

"Entonces me quedaré contigo todo el tiempo que quieras. Solo espero que a Charlie no le moleste."

"No lo hará, él sabe que te necesito más que nunca"

"Siendo así, duerme que yo velaré tu sueño" Bella se sintió protegida en los brazos de Edward y se durmió casi de inmediato.

"_Adiós Edward, siempre te voy a amar, Siempre"_ Bella estaba hablando en sueños, Edward ignoraba que podía significar eso, aunque también había llamado a Renee varias veces, la abrazó más fuerte y le empezó a cantar su nana, al parecer eso la tranquilizó y no volvió a hablar.

Al siguiente día Bella abrió los ojos y sintió que le dolían al ver la fuerte luz brillante que pasaba a través de sus cortinas. Se movió un poco y fue cuando se dio cuenta que Edward seguía ahí. Sabía de sobra que el tenerlo a su lado era un sueño hecho realidad, sin embargo el hecho que lo había llevado ahí no era un sueño sino más bien una pesadilla. Dormir le había sentado bien, pero no por eso el dolor se había ido, solo ahora con la cabeza un poco más despejada podía entender la magnitud de todo lo que había vivido.

"¿Pudiste dormir?" dijo Edward sacándola en buen momento de sus pensamientos.

"Si, ¿Y tú, No estuviste muy incomodo?"

"Claro que no, ojalá pudiera dormir siempre contigo en mis brazos"

"Creo que tu sueño se va a hacer realidad"

"¿Por qué?"

"Es que no sé hasta cuando deje de sentir este vacío, que no me deja dormir. Solo estando contigo puedo resistirlo"

"Pues por mí me quedaría aquí todas las noches, pero Charlie definitivamente no tolerara mucho"

"Lo sé"

"¿Quieres que te acompañe a desayunar?"

"No, no tengo hambre"

"Bella no has comido nada en casi 2 días. Anda vamos, hazlo por mí. Por favor"

"Está bien, pero no te prometo comer mucho"

"Con que sea algo más que un simple café estará bien"

Después de que terminaron de desayunar, llegó Charlie que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que Edward traía la misma ropa del día anterior. Bella pudo ver el mal estado de su padre, antes no lo había notado tanto como ahora. De verdad que se veía deshecho. No hablo para nada y al poco rato se fue a la biblioteca.

Cuando terminaron, Edward dejó a Bella en la sala y se fue a su casa a darse un baño y regresar lo más pronto posible, pues le había pedido que pasara con ella todo el día. Así se hizo y aunque ella pasó la mayor parte del día durmiendo, el saber que Edward estaba a su lado le mantenía a raya las pesadillas. En la noche cuando él tuvo que irse, las cosas estuvieron difíciles, se sentía sola, a pesar de que en el piso de abajo estaba la gente de servicio y su padre. Una de las almohadadas donde Edward había dormido la noche antes, había atrapado su esencia, Bella se dio cuenta que esto la calmaba y solo así logró conciliar el sueño.

Los días transcurrieron y una semana después volvió al instituto. Las tardes las pasaba acompañada de Edward, que había descubierto el secreto de Bella para dormir y aunque le causó un poco de gracia, de vez en cuando abrazaba la almohada de Bella para que ella pudiera seguir durmiendo.

Charlie regresó al hospital dos semanas después. Todo le parecía tan extraño, lo mucho que le gustaba su labor le ayudaba por momentos a olvidar su pena, pero al regresar a su casa el dolor comenzaba de nuevo, solo su hija podía hacerlo sentir menos mal, le recordaba tanto a su madre; verla sonreír y saber que al menos en ella el brillo de sus ojos no se había perdido, lo consolaba.

Bella se había dado cuenta que su padre la necesitaba demasiado, ella era la única familia que le quedaba y por eso dividía su tiempo entre su padre y Edward.

Dos meses después de la muerte Renee, Alice llegó a casa de Bella que estaba sola pues Edward tenía una práctica del equipo de Natación.

"Alice, que bueno que vienes" le grito desde las escaleras. Pero al ver la cara de su amiga, la vio llorando. "¿Qué pasó?"

"Mike" dijo entre sollozos

"Por Dios Alice ¿qué le pasó?" dijo Bella pensando en lo peor.

"Le pasó que se metió en la cama con Jessica" le respondió llena de coraje y con la mirada verde convertida en una sombra oscura. "Los encontré en su auto, Ay Bella no sabes que coraje sentí, porque Jessica todavía tuvo el descaro de decirme que no era la primera vez y Mike ni siquiera intentó defenderse"

"Ese idiota, solo espera que se entere Edward y verás que será historia" la cara enojada de Bella le sacó una sonrisa a Alice. "Alice sé que es complicado, pero él no merece que derrames lágrimas, es un Idiota ya lo dije"

"Es que lo que me duele es la traición y luego con que zorra se terminó metiendo"

"Bueno en eso tienes razón, el punto de engañar a alguien es conseguirse a alguien mejor, no bajar de nivel. Pero compréndelo Alice, contigo como estándar, la tenía imposible para conseguirse algo mejor" de nuevo Alice volvió a reír.

"Gracias Bella"

"Vale si ni te he ayudado"

"Claro que sí, me has hecho reír mucho" las dos amigas se abrazaron.

Momentos después Charlie mandó traer a su hija a la biblioteca.

"Hola, papá, me dijeron que me andabas buscando, perdón por tardarme pero estaba despidiendo a Alice"

"No te preocupes. Siéntate por favor"

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Hace unos días me ofrecieron un puesto como jefe de investigación médica avanzada aplicada a la regeneración de células madre" esta noticia así tan directa, dejó fría a su hija

"¿En dónde?"

"En París"

"¿Qué? Papá felicidades eso es increíble, ¿Vas a aceptar?"

"Ya lo hice, esta misma tarde"

"Pero…" las palabras huyeron de su boca.

"Hija, entiéndeme. Desde que murió tu madre mi vida no es la misma, solo tú y mi y trabajo me hacen salir adelante. Pero en unos meses más te irás a la universidad y yo que me quedaré aquí en esta casa que solo me hace recordarla. Tengo dos meses viviendo en el cuarto de huéspedes porque no tengo el valor de estar solo en esa habitación que compartí tanto tiempo con ella"

"Te entiendo, pero te has puesto a pensar que casi no nos veremos. No es lo mismo venir desde Boston, que cruzar el Atlántico"

"Tienes razón hija, pero no pienso pedirte que me vayas a visitar. Lo más seguro es que tú estarás con Edward y sé que te cuidará bien"

"Papá es que no puedes hacerme esto"

"Bella, la vida está llena de sacrificios"

"No te entiendo" dijo confundida

"Con el tiempo lo harás, confía en mí"

"¿Y qué va a pasar con la casa?"

"Voy a venderla, cuando me vaya lo mejor será que te vayas a vivir con Carlisle y Esme, en lo que te dan los resultados de la universidad."

"¿Cuándo te vas a ir?"

"Después de año nuevo. Solo me dieron tiempo para arreglar mis pendientes aquí y dejar todo en orden"

"Ya veo"

"Bueno será mejor que te vayas a dormir. Mañana tienes que levantarte temprano. Hasta mañana" - la frialdad de su padre se le hacía tan extraña, él nunca había sido así, quizá no era muy expresivo, pero nunca había sido tan frío.

"Hasta mañana"

Charlie había quedado de informarle a Carlisle, la reacción de Bella, así que tomó el teléfono y marcó a su casa.

- Ya se lo he dicho

_- ¿Y cómo lo ha tomado?_

- Pues de la forma que esperábamos.

_- Charlie ¿por qué no le dices la verdad?_

- Qué caso tendría. Sería una cobardía de mi parte pedirle que viaje conmigo, además con qué corazón la separo de tu hijo.

_- Tienes razón, pero no crees que al menos debería saberlo. Ahora debe estar pensando que la quieres fuera de tu vida._

- Es mejor así, no soportaría ver como sufre al pensar que la necesito.

_- Será como quieras._

- Gracias. ¿Y cómo tomo Esme la noticia?

- _Está encantada de tener a tu hija con nosotros. Claro que con quién debemos hablar es con Edward._

- Lo sé.

La plática siguió durante unos minutos más, pero Charlie jamás imaginó que su hija no se había ido a su habitación y en cambió había permanecido afuera de la biblioteca el suficiente tiempo, como para escuchar la verdad que le había ocultado.

Bella no durmió en toda la noche. Su mente iba de Edward a su padre, amaba a ambos y los necesitaba en su mundo para ser feliz, pero cuando pensaba en el sacrificio de su padre se le partía el corazón. Por otro lado no podía romperle el corazón a Edward y dejarlo. Irse con Edward a Boston o irse a París con su padre, las cartas estaban puestas sobre la mesa y ella sabía que había llegado el momento de elegir.

* * *

><p>Hola, gracias por sus reviews y disculpen que esta vez no pude responderlos, pero tuve complicaciones con la tecnología. En fin muchas gracias a <span>karlitacullen, azabella45, Iga - 12L<span> por sus reviews del cap 6. Sigan haciéndolo ya saben que yo soy feliz cuando las leo =D

Se que este cap es difícil y aunque no lo crean sufrí la primera vez que lo escribí.

******: son frases originales de la historia de fictionpress, solo digamos que Pablo (el personaje de la historia original) se las prestó a Edward.


	8. Mentiras

**Mentiras**

Todo lo que resto de la semana Bella había estado muy callada, su mente no descansaba, se la pasaba pensando en lo que era correcto, pero ella sentía que ambas cosas lo eran. En sus clases estaba algo distraída y los únicos momentos que su mente se liberaba era en sus clases de piano, la música se había convertido en su mejor vía de escape.

"Isabella, antes de que te marches debo decirte algo muy importante" le dijo su maestro de música Mr. Thompson.

"¿Qué sucede?" Bella creía que últimamente su desempeño era mejor que antes y le sorprendió que el maestro quisiera hablar con ella.

"No asustes" el maestro vio su preocupación y quiso tranquilizarla "Isabella, debo ser sincero y te confesaré que al principio cuando iniciaste a tomar clases conmigo, creí que nunca pasaríamos de la primera lección, sin embargo y para mi satisfacción, he notado como a través de este tiempo te has convertido en una gran intérprete de un instrumento tan noble como es el piano. Me siento muy orgulloso de que seas mi alumna, porque un maestro a lo largo de su vida, tiene muy pocas ocasiones de conocer a personas tan talentosas como tú".

"Gracias" en toda su vida Bella jamás creyó recibir un elogio por algún talento, y ahora gracias al gran apoyo de Edward y definitivamente a su talento oculto, pues ahí estaba ella recibiendo uno.

"Bien, todo esto te lo digo porque creo que un talento como el tuyo no se puede desaprovechar o abandonar así como así. Por eso quiero que sepas que esta escuela cuenta con un convenio con el Conservatorio Nacional Superior de Música y Danza de París, básicamente nosotros les mandamos a nuestros alumnos más talentosos e Isabella tu eres una de ellos"

"Esto es…" ella se quedó sin palabras.

"Mira no sé que hayas decidido sobre alguna carrera universitaria, pero Isabella tienes un gran talento en esas manos y no puedes ignorarlo, así que por favor piénsalo"

"¿Hasta cuando tengo que darle una respuesta?"

"Tienes hasta después de año nuevo, pero entre más pronto nos des tu respuesta más rápido podemos iniciar con los trámites"

"Está bien, lo pensaré muchas gracias Mr. Thompson"

Bella salió de ahí y se encontró con Edward, él notaba que algo le pasaba pero cuando le preguntaba qué tenía, ella no le decía nada, solo lo abrazaba. La mayoría de las veces pensaba que era aún por la reciente muerte de Renee, que tenía esos comportamientos, así que solo la abrazaba y la apoyaba.

Después de la clase, fueron a casa de Bella y como Charlie estaba de guardia, Edward se quedó con ella hasta que llegara y eso siempre era muy noche.

Estaban en su recamara, él la tenía muy protegida en sus brazos, cuando Edward menos lo esperó Bella empezó a besarlo. Él la tomó de la cara para acercarla más y notó que sus mejillas estaban empapadas de lágrimas.

"Bella, ¿qué tienes? ¿Por qué estás llorando?" le preguntó muy angustiado, interrumpiendo la labor de su novia que empezaba a desabotonarle la camisa.

"No preguntes por favor, solo quiero estar contigo" le respondió con los ojos llenos de necesidad y algo más que no logró descifrar.

Él ni siquiera se negó, últimamente Bella estaba muy fría, habían estado juntos solo una vez después de la muerte de su madre, y él la esperaría lo que hiciera falta, por eso esta acción le sorprendió.

Pronto sus ropas solo fueron un recuerdo, y él le hizo el amor, de la forma más tierna que sabía, ni por un instante dejó de besarla, si no eran sus labios era su cuerpo, pero la amó y nadie lo detuvo.

"Te amo Edward, Te amo" le dijo al oído, cuando él volvió a tenerla a su lado y en sus brazos.

"Y yo a ti. Sabes que adoro cuando estamos juntos de esta forma, pero no entiendo por qué llorabas"

"No me hagas caso, solo quédate así a mi lado y nunca me sueltes"

"Jamás lo haré, ya te dije que siempre te estaré para ti"

"Lo sé"

Después de unas horas, llegó Charlie y Edward se fue a su casa. Dos días después Bella fue al hospital a buscar a su padre, últimamente pasaba muy poco tiempo en la casa, debido a su próximo cambio.

"Bells, ¿qué haces aquí?"

"Papá tengo que hablar contigo, es muy importante"

"Me voy a ir contigo a París" Charlie jamás imaginó lo que su hija le dijo, incluso llegó a pensar que le iba a decir que estaba embarazada, pero jamás imaginó eso.

"¿Qué?"

"Me han ofrecido entrar a la Conservatorio Nacional Superior de Música y Danza de París, y pienso aceptar"

"Pero ¿Qué no pensabas estudiar medicina?"

"Papá por favor, tu sabes que el piano se ha convertido en mi gran pasión y yo sé que quizá no te agrade que no sea médico, algún día, pero la música es lo que amo en este momento"

"Bells, si es lo que quieres, yo te apoyaré en todo" Charlie no pudo dudar de la determinación con la que Bella le habló. "Pero has pensado que si te vas, ya no verás más a Edward"

"Lo sé, y no te preocupes por eso. Él me apoya" mintió "simplemente quiere mi felicidad así como tú"

"Está bien" en ese momento sonó el bipper de Charlie y se tuvo que despedir de su hija, "Lo siento"

"Será mejor que me vaya, te veo después"

"Claro Bells" Le dio un beso en la cabeza y se fue, Charlie no podía ser más feliz, su hija se iría con él. Caso contrario fue Bella que en cuanto llegó a la puerta sus lágrimas no pudieron evitar aparecer.

Unas horas después fue a la escuela de música para aceptar la propuesta. Decidió no decirle nada a Edward, lo conocía muy bien y sabía que él era capaz de abandonar su sueño de estudiar en Harvard por irse con ella, desde niños Edward soñaba con ser cómo su padre y ser su gran orgullo; y ella no estaba dispuesta a admitir semejante sacrificio.

Después de Año Nuevo tal y como se había acordado Charlie se fue a París, Bella se mudó a casa de los Cullen y trató de disfrutar al máximo sus últimos momentos con Edward.

Pronto llegó el momento de presentar las solicitudes para las universidades y Bella dejó que el término se venciera.

El día que Alice y Edward recibieron sus resultados del SAT, Edward se sorprendió que Bella no recibiera ninguna carta.

"Bella, no crees que deberíamos ir a tu antigua casa, para ver si no llegó allá tu resultado"

"No va a llegar nada" le contestó fríamente

"Pero te debe llegar algún resultado"

"Edward, de eso tenemos que hablar. No presente el SAT"

"¿Qué estás diciendo?" preguntó con los ojos como platos, Bella no podía hacer eso, incluso la 2da aplicación ya había pasado y sin ese examen era imposible entrar a alguna universidad.

"ME VOY A IR CON MI PADRE" le dijo con la cara sería, como si no le doliera cada palabra.

"¿Qué?"

"Quiero estudiar música y acepté la propuesta de la escuela para estudiar en el conservatorio de París"

"Pero ¿y nosotros? Bella yo rechacé la oportunidad porque sabía que estudiaríamos Medicina en Harvard"

"Edward lo siento, debes de entender que no siempre voy a estar siguiéndote lo pasos. Te agradezco que me hayas apoyado tanto con las lecciones de piano y deberías sentirte orgulloso de mí y del talento que ayudaste a pulir"

"Me siento orgulloso, pero no puedo creer que quieras dejarme, Bella yo te AMO"

"Por Dios Edward, este es un amor de adolescentes, sabes que con el tiempo se terminará, tarde o temprano siempre acaba, es mejor que lo acabemos cuando aún podemos conservar momentos gratos en la memoria" Bella lo dijo sin titubeos, fue cruel y lo supo al instante en que oyó las palabras brotar de su boca, pero sería mejor una separación así, donde él la odiara y pudiera olvidarla.

"Si eso es lo que quieres, está bien. VETE Y VETE DE MI VIDA TAMBIÉN"

* * *

><p><strong>Ahora sí que me van a odiar, en serio yo misma lo hice mientras lo escribía y lo sigo haciendo cuando lo leo, pero así es la historia.<strong>

**Para no hacer este trago amargo tan largo, trataré de actualizar mañana, porque además este cap fue muy cortito. Así que sigan al pendiente de esta historia que se hace gracias a ustedes que me hacen el honor de leerme y claro de dejarme sus reviews. **


	9. Desaliento

**Desaliento**

Ella salió y cuando iba bajando las escaleras, Alice la encontró con la cara bañada en lágrimas.

"Bella ¿qué tienes?"

"Nada Alice, debo irme"

"Por favor, dime qué te pasa, somos amigas. Tu estuviste para mí cuando te necesite, bien pues ahora es mi turno" Bella siempre se guardaba su propio dolor y era extremadamente reservada sobre sus sentimientos, pero últimamente había vivido demasiadas cosas y no pudo soportar más. Alice la llevó a su habitación y ahí le contó todo su calvario.

Alice pensaba que Bella estaba en un error, pero no podía hacer nada porque le había prometido a su amiga guardar sus secretos, sin embargo cada vez era más difícil ver como sufrían los dos y no poder hacer nada. Poco antes de la graduación, se dio cuenta que no tenía ningún sentido seguir sin hacer nada y la solución llegó gracias a su padre.

"¿Alice, puedo entrar?" preguntó Carlisle desde el pasillo

"Claro, papá"

"Hija necesito que me digas qué es lo que pasa entre tu hermano y Bella"

"Querrás decir que es lo que ya no pasa"

"Explícate"

"Bella terminó con Edward"

"¿Por qué?

"La versión corta es que ella se irá con Charlie a París, pero eso ya lo sabes. La versión larga es un poco más complicada"

"¿Podrías contármela?"

"Lo haré, solo si me juras que nunca se lo dirás a Charlie"

"Está bien, lo juro"

Carlisle escuchó con atención cada cosa que su hija le contó.

"Le dije a Charlie que su actuar no era el correcto, y mira ahora su hija y tu hermano han salidos más lastimados"

"Papá te conté todo esto porque no sé cómo ayudarlos, ya no quiero verlos tristes, últimamente ni siquiera hablan"

"No te preocupes princesa, ya has hecho demasiado, ahora seré yo el que se encargue"

"Gracias papá, sabía que podía contar contigo"

Alice abrazó a su padre, que después de salir de su habitación fue a la de Edward, quien estaba recostado en su cama, hundido en sus pensamientos.

"Alice ya te dije que no quiero hablar contigo" gritó antes de ver que se trataba de su padre.

"¿Puedo pasar?"

"Pues ya estás adentro" contesto grosero, algo nada común en Edward. Carlisle se sentó en una orilla de su cama de frente a la postura desenfada de su hijo. "¿Y bien?"

"Debo hablar contigo sobre Bella"

"Yo no quiero saber nada de ella. A mí no me importa, al final ella terminará largándose y yo también".

"Hijo, ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué dices esas cosas?"

"De verdad ¿quieres saberlo?"

"Si"

"Pues bien, lo que pasa es que Bella prefiere irse a París a estudiar música, aprovechando su gran talento. No quiere estar más conmigo, todo lo que siento por ella le ha importado un bledo, dice que esto sólo es un amor de adolescentes como si no supiera lo que yo siento por ella."

"Hijo, creo que estas muy equivocado"

"¡Y esas son las palabras de mi propio padre!" reclamó con sarcasmo e ironía. "¿Qué no ves lo que me hizo?"

"Lo veo, pero creo que necesitas saber la verdad que no te dijo"

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Charlie es el que necesita a su hija en París, él no quiso decírselo para no provocar esta situación, pero Bella escuchó una conversación que tuvimos él y yo. Y se enteró de todo. Ella le mintió a su padre para poder estar a su lado sin causarle vergüenza. A ti te mintió solo para que fuera más sencillo que la dejaras ir, para que pudieras olvidarla."

"Pero… no ella…"

"Hijo, entiende que ella no podía decirte la verdad, nadie la sabía".

"¿Y, cómo te enteraste?"

"A la única que se lo contó fue a tu hermana y ella me lo dijo porque no podía permitir que esta tontería siguiera".

"No sé ni que pensar, por favor papá necesito estar solo"

"Está bien, solo necesitaba que supieras la verdad, lo que hagas con ella dependerá de ti"

Edward se quedó pensando en lo que su padre le había confesado, podría ser que todo hubiera sido una mentira, pero al final de cuentas ella se iría y lo dejaría con todo el amor que tenía para darle.

Al siguiente día Bella se había despertado sin ánimos y decidió ir a su antigua casa y encontrarse con su piano, aquello que la ayudaba a soportar la caída en el abismo que vivía día a día desde que murió su madre y terminó con Edward.

Interpreto sus canciones favoritas, aquellas que hacían sonreír a su alma, incluso aquella que había sido creada por su propia alma, por Edward. Sus lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas, pues mientras entonaba cada nota, los recuerdos venían a su mente, recuerdos dulces y hermosos.

"No llores" le dijo esa voz aterciopelada que tanto amaba, y sintió como unos dedos fríos secaban las lágrimas de sus ojos.

"¡Edward!" dijo con la voz llena de emoción. Lo abrazó tan fuerte que lo dejó ver cuánto lo extrañaba. Cuando reaccionó ya era muy tarde, pues él la atrapó en sus brazos, pues no resistió ver su sufrimiento. "¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó ella cuando se dio cuenta de lo que significaba estar en brazos de Edward.

"No digas nada Bella, quédate así" los dos se quedaron unos minutos así, perdidos en ellos mismos.

"Edward, ¿por qué viniste?" le preguntó después de unos momentos

"Necesitaba que me dijeras la verdad sobre lo de irte con tu padre, pero ya no necesito preguntarte más" Edward la miró a los ojos y ellos jamás le mentirían, y sobre todo ese abrazo lleno de necesidad, fue suficiente para saber que ella lo amaba. "¿Por qué me mentiste?"

"No te he dicho ninguna mentira" se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y trato de evitar la mirada de Edward que la seguía teniendo bien sujeta por la cintura.

"Por favor acéptalo, necesito que seas tú quien me diga lo que yo ya sé"

"Decirte qué, que me voy porque sé que mi padre me necesita a su lado, y que me estoy muriendo por dentro de saber que tengo que dejarte. Eso quieres que diga, pues ya lo hice ¿estás contento?"

"Sí, eso es todo lo que necesito saber" sin perder más tiempo posó sus labios sobre los de ella y la besó, la besó por los días que no lo había hecho y por los días que no lo iba a hacer.

"Te Amo, MI Bella, mi tierna y hermosa Isabella, perdóname" suplicó cuando después de un interminable momento lleno de besos.

"Perdóname tú a mí, no debí de mentirte, pero tengo que irme con mi padre. Edward tu lo viste, solo no da una, era tan dependiente de mi madre y después de mí, no puedo dejarlo solo."

"Bella, déjame irme contigo a París, ahí los dos podemos estudiar música"

"No Edward, no puedo permitir que dejes tus sueños por mi culpa"

"Pero Bella…"

"Desde que te conocí tu máximo sueño ha sido convertirte en médico como Carlisle, y tienes tanto potencial para eso, podría jurar que serás un gran médico y no puedo permitir que eso no pase"

"Entonces me voy a estudiar a París, así al menos podríamos vernos más seguido"

"Recuerdas una vez cuando fuimos a Boston, me dijiste que tu deseabas tanto estudiar en Harvard como Carlisle y ser tan bueno como él, para que se sintiera orgulloso de ti" él sonrío amargamente. "Conocerte desde pequeño no está muy a tu favor en este momento"

"Es que no quiero dejarte, no quiero perderte Bella" la abrazó y sus ojos verdes se llenaron de lágrimas, Bella se sintió morir, nunca en su vida había visto a Edward llorar y lo peor es que la primera vez que lo hacía, ella era la única responsable.

Después de ese día no volvieron a hablar más del tema, se dieron cuenta que no tenía sentido seguir poniéndose tristes por algo que parecía inminente.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por sus reviews y me alegra que me sigan leyendo, se que el dolor sigue y me temo que continuará unos capítulos más, pero me estoy apurando a escribir para que actualice más rápido y no sufran tanto. (créanme yo también lo hago, a veces tengo q parar de escribir porque se me vienen las lágrimas).<strong>


	10. Siempre

**Siempre te voy a amar, siempre...**

Los resultados de Harvard llegaron el mismo día que los de Parsons The New School for Design, donde Alice estudiaría diseño de modas. Edward estaba tocando la guitarra en su habitación con Bella, cuando entró Alice.

"Edward te llaman mi papás"

"¿Qué quieren?"

"Pues no me dijeron, mejor apúrate a bajar"

"Está bien, vamos Bella"

"Edward y si quieren hablar contigo a solas"

"No importa, de igual manera te vas a enterar, anda ven"

"Ya, Bella, vamos" Alice los empujaba para que se apresuraran a bajar a la sala, donde Carlisle y Esme los esperaban.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Edward cuando llegó a la sala.

"Acaba de llegar esto para ti" dijo Esme señalando el paquete que estaba en la mesa. El escudo de Harvard no dejaba dudas de su procedencia.

"Anda, ábrelo" le pidió Bella. Él lo tomó y cortó uno de los extremos. Dentro había una carta y un panfleto un poco grueso. Abrió la carta y su cara fue cambiando de colores conforme acaba de leerla.

"¿Y bien?" preguntó su padre una vez que terminó de leer.

"Me aceptaron" respondió con un tono un poco triste.

"FELICIDADES" gritaron y celebraron todos. La emoción de toda su familia, incluyendo la de Bella que no concordaba con los sentimientos interiores de Edward.

"Gracias, esto es inesperado"

"Claro que no, todos sabíamos que entrarías" dijo su Esme llena de orgullo.

"Exacto, eres increíble" decía Bella mientras sonreía y lo abrazaba.

"Ahora es tu turno Alice" dijo Carlisle, al entregarle el paquete que también había llegado para ella.

"Pero… para mi, ¿Ya?" pocas veces se veía a Alice tan nerviosa.

"Vamos, ábrelo" decía Edward. Alice hizo lo propio con su paquete y en este solo venía una carta y un folleto más delgado. Lo que parecía un mal augurio.

"Oh por dios me aceptaron, me aceptaron" gritó con gran alegría.

"FELICIDADES, princesa" dijo su padre.

"Si Felicidades, te lo has ganado" decía Helena.

"Esto merece una celebración, ¿qué les parece si nos vamos a cenar?"

"Claro, vamos"

La cena estuvo llena de alegría por parte de todos, menos de Edward. Él trataba de aparentar y sonreía pero Bella lo conocía muy bien como para saber que no estaba tan feliz como decía.

Bella trató de hablar con él cuando llegaron a la casa, pero él se excuso y se fue a su habitación. Su noche pasó increíblemente lenta, cuando amaneció no evitó sentir un hoyo en el estomago, pues sabía que Bella se iría al día siguiente, y solo Dios sabía cuando regresaría a su lado.

"Hola amor" Saludó Edward a Bella que estaba en su habitación preparando una de sus maletas.

"Hola" le sonrió "¿cómo dormiste?"

"Bien" le mintió

"Edward" dijo sentándose en la cama y haciendo a un lado su maleta "me vas a decir ¿por qué tenías esa cara anoche?"

"¿No lo adivinas?"

"Creo, pero quiero que tú me lo digas"

"Es que, de cierta manera tenía la esperanza de que no me aceptaran y así podría irme contigo y no tendríamos que ponerle pausa a todo esto que sentimos"

"Por favor no digas eso. Tú, tienes tanto que ofrecer y tanto futuro por delante, Edward ahora que Carlisle es dueño del hospital, sabes que tu futuro está aquí, algún día tu lo suplirás y serás el gran médico que siempre soñaste"

"No digas más, Bella por favor. Lo único que no quiero es perderte, pero creo que eso es imposible"

"Lo sé" trató de decir más pero su voz se ahogó.

"Bella…" él no pudo aguantar más y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, pasaron un largo rato así, hasta que ella habló.

"¿no, crees es momento de que platiquemos sobre lo que va a pasar?"

"Si no tengo opción"

"No, ya no la tienes. Me voy mañana y esto no puede seguir así"

"Mañana, desde que supe que te ibas, ese mañana me da tanto miedo"

"Perdóname, por favor. Sé que soy yo la causante de tu dolor, pero entiéndeme no puedo atarte a mí, es muy injusto"

"¿Por qué?" sonrió nervioso "Bella algún día tú vas a volver y podemos continuar con lo nuestro, te voy a esperar y te iré a visitar todas las veces que quieras. Te prometo que en vacaciones no nos vamos a separar ni un momento"

"Edward no tiene sentido que me esperes, ni que me vayas a visitar porque… NO VOY A VOLVER" cuando pronunció estas últimas palabras su voz empezó a cortarse y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

"¿Qué estás diciendo?"

"Mi padre ordenó que se vendiera la casa y todo lo que tiene aquí, porque no piensa volver a USA, NUNCA MÁS"

"¿Y tu…?"

"Yo me quedare a su lado, no puedo abandonarlo"

"¿Y yo Bella, y yo qué? Acaso no entiendes lo mucho que me haces falta"

"Sé que me vas de odiar por hacerte esto, y que no tengo justificación para hacerlo, pero lo hago por Charlie, soy su única familia, el único ser que le queda en la vida. Y tú lo viste Edward, él esta tan deshecho, cada vez que me habla, es para decirme lo mucho que me extraña, él me necesita a su lado. Por eso te mentí de esa forma aquella vez, porque quería que me odiaras y fuera más fácil para ti olvidarme"

"Ni siquiera puedo odiarte. Te amo demasiado como para odiarte"

"Yo también te amo, te amo como sé que nunca voy a amar a nadie más. El dejarte me está costando la vida entera"

"Mi bella Isabella…" suspiró.

"Edward" dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos. Esos ojos que lo enamoraban cada día más, que hacían que su mundo se pusiera de cabeza y aún así pudiera seguir en pie, y que a partir de mañana no volvería a ver. "solo una promesa te pido a cambio de todo este dolor que te estoy causando"

"¿Qué es?"

"Vive tu vida, yo sé que tú puedes encontrar otra mujer que te ame, prométeme que te volverás a enamorar, que disfrutaras de tu amor sin temor de herirme. Disfruta el amor que yo ya no podré darte"

"¿Te das cuenta que me estas pidiendo que olvide todo esto que siento?"

"Si. Sé feliz por los dos. Edward te has convertido en parte de mi alma, y si tú sufres, yo sufro; si tú eres feliz, yo soy feliz"

"No, me hagas prometerte eso" le rogó

"Por favor, Edward. Tienes toda una vida por delante, conocerás a tantas personas y estoy segura de que podrás encontrar a alguien digna de todo ese amor que puedes dar" las lágrimas empezaron a fluir de ojos esmeralda de Edward, lo que ella le pedía era increíble. Era como enterrar su propio corazón.

"Si eso es lo que deseas, está bien. Te dije que podías obtener de mí todo lo que quisieras y eso implica enterrar mis sentimientos por ti. Trataré de hacerlo. TE LO PROMETO, MI Isabella, TE LO PROMETO" dijo con todo el dolor de su corazón y casi mordiéndose la lengua pues todo aquello iba en contra de su voluntad.

"Gracias" dijo Bella con las lágrimas sin control cayendo de sus ojos. Él la abrazó, su Bella aún estaba a su lado y no quería desperdiciar ni un solo segundo a su lado.

Por la tarde llamaron a Carlisle y a Esme para un evento muy importante en la ciudad, y avisaron que probablemente no llegarían hasta la madrugada.

Edward había salido después de despedir a sus padres y Alice llevó a Bella a su antigua casa a recoger unas cosas que le hacían falta.

"¿Alice, has visto a Edward?" la cuestionó Bella cuando estaban en su antigua habitación.

"No, salió con mis papás y no lo vi de nuevo"

"Ay Alice, me duele tanto lastimar a Edward de esta manera" le confesó a su amiga

"Tranquila, no puedo decir que apoyo tu decisión de cortar así todo lazo con él, pero tampoco sé lo que es estar en tu posición y la verdad no sé qué haría en tu lugar. Solo te puedo decir que mi hermano es fuerte y sé que encontrará alguna forma para salir de esto"

"Ruego a los cielos para que así sea"

"¿Y tu podrás resistir?" le preguntó Alice con notable preocupación en la voz

"No lo sé, te juro que no lo sé"

"Bueno no te preocupes, sabes que pase lo que pase siempre contarás conmigo, más que amiga eres como mi hermana"

"Gracias Alice, tú también eres como mi hermana. Te quiero mucho"

"Ya también te quiero mucho" las dos amigas se dieron un fuerte abrazo que demostraba su cariño y es que al final de cuentas su amistad también se vería interrumpida.

_Espera,__  
>aún la nave del olvido no ha partido<em>_  
>no condenemos al naufragio lo vivido<em>_  
>por nuestro ayer,<em>_  
>por nuestro amor, yo te lo pido.<em>

La voz y la música venían de abajo, las dos fueron directo a la sala de música, donde a través de la puerta entre abierta vieron a Edward, tocando en el piano y cantando. Las dos se quedaron calladas y siguieron escuchando.

_Espera,__  
>aún me quedan en mis manos primaveras<em>_  
>para colmarte de caricias todas nuevas<em>_  
>que morirían en mis manos si te fueras.<em>

_Espera un poco, un poquito más__  
>para llevarte mi felicidad<em>_  
>espera un poco, un poquito más<em>_  
>me moriría si te vas.<em>

_Espera,__  
>aún me quedan alegrías para darte,<em>_  
>tengo mil noches de amor que regalarte,<em>_  
>te doy mi vida a cambio de quedarte.<em>

_Espera un poco..._

Las lágrimas de Bella corrieron por su rostro poco a poco y sin que lo sintiera, cuando faltaba poco para terminar la canción Alice se despidió de ella.

_Espera,__  
>no entendería mi mañana si te fueras<em>_  
>y hasta te admito que tu amor me lo mintieras,<em>_  
>te adoraría aunque tú no me quisieras.<em>

"Será mejor que los deje solos" y empujó a Bella dentro de la sala de música, alcanzando a oír la última estrofa de la canción.

Edward no se dio cuenta y entre lágrimas inició a tocar las notas de una melodía que le dolía en el alma.

_Abrázame__  
>y no me digas nada sólo abrázame, <em>

_me basta tu mirada para comprender _

_que tú te iras_

Bella se sentó a su lado y secó sus lágrimas con un beso.

"Perdóname" le dijo al oído entre lágrimas.

"Lo siento Bella, no debiste de escuchar esto, es muy doloroso" dijo, viéndola con pena en los ojos.

"No Edward, no te detengas sigue tocando, por favor" le suplicó, y recargó su cabeza en su hombro, mientras el ponía las manos en el piano y continuaba con esa dolorosa canción que había compuesto, era un homenaje completo a su dolor.

_Abrázame__  
>como si fuera ahora la primera vez <em>

_como si me quisieras _

_hoy igual que ayer__  
>abrázame<em>

_Si tú te vas te olvidarás que un día, _

_hace tiempo ya cuando éramos aún niños _

_me empezaste a amar _

_y yo te di mi vida. _

_Si te vas..._

_Si tú te vas, ya nada será nuestro _

_tú te llevarás en un sólo momento una eternidad__  
>me quedaré sin nada. <em>

_Si tú te vas..._

_Abrázame y no me digas nada _

_sólo abrázame _

_no quiero que te vayas _

_pero se muy bien__  
>que tú te iras<em>

_Abrázame__  
>como si fuera ahora la primera vez <em>

_como si me quisieras _

_hoy igual que ayer__  
>abrázame<em>

_Si tú te vas, _

_me quedará el silencio para conversar _

_la sombra de tu cuerpo y la soledad _

_serán mis compañeras si te vas_

_Si tú te vas, _

_se irá contigo el tiempo _

_y mi mejor edad _

_te seguiré queriendo cada día más _

_te esperaré a que vuelvas. _

_Si tú te vas..._

Cuando sus dedos tocaron la última nota, volteó a ver a Bella y la besó.

"Nunca voy a dejar de amarte. Te lo juro" le dijo Bella cuando liberó sus labios y chocó su frente con la de ella. Edward fue feliz al oír eso, porque no le importaba la promesa que había hecho, ella lo seguiría amando.

"Bella ¿Pasarías la noche conmigo?" le preguntó temeroso

"No hay nada que me hiciera más feliz, que pasar mi última noche contigo" él la besó y la llevó a la salida.

"Vámonos" le dijo cuando ella se detuvo en las escaleras.

"No, ven conmigo" lo atrajo con sus manos y él entendió que su última noche sería ahí, en esa casa donde no iban a estar nunca más.

Pasaron toda la noche juntos, amándose, mostrando lo que sentían desde el fondo de su alma. Se quedaron dormidos un rato y cuando Edward despertó se sintió vació, Bella ya no estaba en sus brazos, volteó y la encontró parada frente a la ventana.

"Nuestro último amanecer juntos" le susurró al oído, cuando la abrazó, cubriendo su espalda y uniendo sus manos con las de ella que reposaban sobre su vientre.

"Ojalá nunca hubiera llegado" suspiró.

Poco después regresaron a la casa de los Cullen, el tiempo avanzó y al medio día partieron al aeropuerto. Bella se fue con Edward en su Volvo, y Alice se fue con sus padres. Llegaron con el tiempo justo para documentar el equipaje.

"Bella cuídate mucho y dale a tu padre mis saludos" ella se despidió de Carlisle con un gran abrazó, siempre fue alguien muy importante en la vida de Bella, y también le dolía dejar de verlo.

"Recuerda que siempre podrás contar con nosotros" agregó Esme cuando fue su turno de despedirse.

"Bells recuerda que siempre vas a poder contar conmigo. Siempre serás mi cuñada, mi amiga y mi hermana favorita" Alice no soportó y las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas cuando Bella la abrazó por última vez.

"Tú siempre serás mi favorita también" agregó.

"Ad…" Bella no pudo terminar la frase cuando llegó con Edward

"No importa lo que me hayas pedido y aunque mi futuro no sea a tu lado. Siempre serás Mi Isabella, mi Bella. Te amé desde que fuimos niños, te amo ahora, y te eso nunca cambiará" los ojos de los dos se llenaron de lágrimas.

"Mi alma se queda contigo. No olvides que seré feliz cuando cumplas tu promesa" después de esto se besaron y se abrazaron tan fuerte que estuvieron a punto de quedarse sin aire. Llenos de lágrimas, se volvieron a besar.

En el aeropuerto se anunció la última llamada para el vuelo que tomaría Bella

"Lo haré, te lo prometo" dijo Edward con todo el pesar de su alma y de su corazón. Mientras soltaba a Bella y la tomaba de las manos

"Adiós, Edward. Siempre te voy a amar, Siempre" esa fue la última frase que escuchó del ser que más amaba en la vida.

- MI Be..lla – su mirada se dirigió a ese ser que amaba tanto y que ahora se iría lejos de él.

Ella se dirigió al andén que llevaba a la sala donde abordaría el avión.

**POV BELLA**

Cuando volví la mirada hacia Edward no solo vi su cara llena de lágrimas, si no su corazón rompiéndose en mil pedazos. En ese momento sentí un hoyo en el pecho, mi corazón había desaparecido también y ahora solo sentía un gran vació. Caminé muy despacio alejándome de todos lo que amaba y del ser que era mi vida entera. No supe ni cómo llegué al avión. Tampoco sentí cuando despegamos, no me importaron cuantas horas serían de vuelo, ni cómo estaría el clima en París. El dolor invadía cada parte de mi ser y lloré hasta quedarme sin lágrimas"

**POV EDWARD**

Verla partir me partió el corazón. Ver su cara de dolor cuando me miró y adivinó mis sentimientos, me hizo sentir el ser más miserable del planeta. La amaba tanto que me dolía y saber que yo era él motivo de su pena me dolía aún más. Le había prometido ser feliz en nombre del amor que nos teníamos, pero en este punto no podía asegurar nada. Deseaba tanto que volviera y que nunca más se fuera de mi lado. No sé ni cómo llegue a mi auto, ni de por qué la que iba conduciendo era mi hermana. El dolor invadía mis sentidos y todo mi ser. Ella era mi oxígeno, mi fuente de vida, y sin ella a mi lado todo perdía el sentido.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, wow hasta yo me siento mal, creo que no esta por demás pedirles una disculpa. Pero no se preocupen ya estoy arreglando esta separación, el punto es que entre a hacer prácticas y ya no puedo dedicar el mismo tiempo de antes. Como sea, trataré de organizarme para que pueda seguir escribiendo y recuperar estos días que no he escrito.<strong>

**Bueno, muchas gracias a aliswan11, marianitaaahx de cullen, Iga-12, y Bere Cullen por sus reviews. No dejen de hacerlo y no me odien mucho :)**

**Canciones, bueno es también, son canciones un poco viejitas pero no puedo evitar amarlas y sobretodo porque fue ABRAZAME la que inspiró gran parte de esta historia y sobretodo del capítulo. La de la NAVE DEL OLVIDO pues ojalá oigan la versión de José José que es la que más me gusta.**


	11. Tiempo

**Tiempo...**

"Isabela, tu padre acaba de llegar"

"Gracias Clare" respondió Bella en francés a una de sus compañeras del conservatorio.

Ese día se encontraba realmente emocionada. Desde el día que había dejado a Edward en aquel aeropuerto en Seattle su vida había sido gris, disfrutaba ver a su padre feliz, a su lado; y también disfrutaba las horas que pasaba en el conservatorio. Pero por las noches, sus pesadillas la acosaban, un castigo divino creía ella, por haberle causado tanto dolor al ser que más amaba.

A pesar de eso, logró destacar en el conservatorio, su primer año no había sido fácil, además de estar hecha pedazos por dentro, se tuvo que enfrentar a una cultura y un idioma distinto. Pero cuando pudo superar eso, no hubo quien la superara en talento, siempre dejaba a todos impactados con su talento y ahora 5 años después ahí estaba en el auditorio de la Sinfónica de París, para dar a toda la ciudad, una demostración de su talento.

Cuando fue su turno de salir al escenario, se sintió nerviosa, tenía miedo de caerse antes de llegar, entonces recordó algo que le había dicho Edward cuando fueron novios. "_Cuando estoy inseguro de tocar en público, simplemente me imagino solo en nuestro prado, tocando solo para mí, o bueno – sonrío – para nosotros_"

Con ese pensamiento avanzó por el escenario y tocó como sólo ella podía hacerlo, su mente era noble y casi la dejaba respirar el olor del bosque, de las flores, de él.

Al terminar su interpretación, el público se desvivía en aplausos. Y ella sonreía agradecida, cuando pasó tras bambalinas, su padre ya la esperaba con un gran ramo de flores.

"Felicidades Bells, has estado maravillosa" le decía mientras la abrazaba.

"Gracias papá, no lo hubiera logrado nunca sin tu apoyo" cuando dijo esto, sintió que alguien más la veía. Alzó la cabeza y lo vio, ahí estaba, con su sonrisa torcida favorita y su verde mirada quemándola. Ella se liberó del abrazo de su padre y corrió hacia él.

"ED…" desapareció, no había nadie ahí. Era solo una ilusión.

"¿Qué pasa hija?" le preguntó Charlie al alcanzarla.

"Nada, creí ver a alguien, pero me confundí" su cara estaba descompuesta, pero tenía que luchar por poner buena cara para no preocupar a Charlie. Después de eso se fueron a cenar, aunque lo único que quería Bella era llegar a su casa y dejar que el hoyo en su pecho se hiciera más grande.

-O-

"¿Quién es ella?" Le preguntó a Edward la mujer que reposaba en su cama, desnuda y semi cubierta por las sabanas.

"Nadie" respondió Edward, que se estaba vistiendo.

"¿Es una de tus ex?" insistió la mujer.

"Devuelve eso donde lo encontraste, por favor"

"Como quieras" ella se levantó de la cama y lo abrazó por la espalda, recorriendo su pecho y besando su cuello "Y ya sabes ¿qué vamos a hacer esta noche?"

"¿qué tiene de especial esta noche?" respondió frío, liberándose del abrazo.

"Pues pensé que haríamos para celebrar que hoy te gradúas"

"Está noche cenaré con mis padres y con mi hermana"

"Hasta que por fin se me va a hacer conocerlos, espero que me dé tiempo para estar lista"

"No te preocupes, iré solo" la mujer se sorprendió.

"Edward, llevamos más de un año saliendo, y no conozco a nadie de tu familia" le reclamó

"Es que no tiene caso"

"No lo que no tiene caso, es que yo siga perdiendo mi tiempo contigo" la mujer tomó sus cosas, se medio vistió y salió del departamento, hecha una furia.

Edward se quedó ahí, viendo cómo se marchaba y no hizo nada. La verdad es que poco le importaba, o mejor dicho, no le importaba nada.

Después de unos minutos sacó la fotografía, que había descubierto la mujer que lo acompañaba. Ahí estaba él con Bella atrapada en sus brazos, perdidos en sus miradas, al fondo se lograba ver ese prado que tanto amaban y en el que fueron tan felices.

No lo pudo evitar y las lágrimas cayeron sobre su rostro, a pesar de los años, él la seguía amando y la extrañaba tanto.

Desde el día en que Bella se fue, algo en él murió, sólo se dedicaba a ser el mejor en la universidad y lo había logrado, pero en lo que se refería a alguna mujer en su vida, no se encariñaba con nadie.

Muchas veces le dijo a Alice:

"_Mi__ vida era como una noche sin luna antes de encontrarla, muy oscura, pero al menos había estrellas, puntos de luz y motivaciones...Y entonces ella cruzó mi cielo como un meteoro. De pronto, se encendió todo, todo estuvo lleno de brillantes y belleza. Cuando ella s e fuiste, cuando el meteoro desapareció por el horizonte, todo se volvió negro. No había cambiado nada, pero mis ojos habían quedado cegados por la luz. Ya no podía ver las estrellas. Y nada tenía sentido_"

En días como ese, en los que el dolor lo superaba, le gustaba tocar el piano. "_Cada vez que toques el piano, sabré que estas pensado en mí_" le dijo Bella poco antes de irse. Empezó a tocar las notas de una canción que compuso poco después de su partida.

_Estoy a punto de emprender un viaje  
>con rumbo hacia lo desconocido<br>no se si algún día vuelva a verte  
>no es fácil aceptar haber perdido.<em>

_Por más que suplique no me abandones  
>dijiste no soy yo es el destino<br>y entonces entendí que aunque te amaba  
>tenia que elegir otro camino.<em>

_De que me sirve la vida  
>si no la vivo contigo<br>de que me sirve la esperanza  
>si es lo último que muere<br>y sin ti ya la he perdido._

_De que me sirve la vida  
>si eres lo que yo pido,<br>voy detrás de tu ternura  
>pero no me queda duda<br>que me dejas sin tus besos._

_Escucha bien amor lo que te digo  
>pues creo no habrá otra ocasión<br>para decirte que no me arrepiento  
>de haberte entregado el corazón.<em>

_Por más que suplique no me abandones  
>dijiste no soy yo es el destino<br>y entonces entendí que aunque te amaba  
>tenia que elegir otro camino.<em>

_De que me sirve la vida  
>si eres lo que yo pido,<br>voy detrás de tu ternura_  
><em>pero no me queda duda<em>  
><em>que me dejas sin tus besos.<em>

En la noche, tal y como estaba planeado fue a cenar con sus padres. Esme y Carlisle estaban muy emocionados por su hijo, se sentían realmente orgullosos, había logrado superar el record impuesto por su padre en cuanto a notas, y eso era algo increíble.

Alice como siempre, dando sorpresas a sus padres. En unos meses más se iría a Italia, a ser asistente con uno de los grandes diseñadores de Milán.

"Me siento muy orgulloso de ustedes, creo que esto merece un brindis" dijo Carlisle al levantar su copa de champagne.

"Por Edward y Alice" agregó Esme. Sus hijos los siguieron y después de unos momentos Carlisle hablo de nuevo.

"Y bien Edward, creo que ahora llegó el momento de darte tu regalo de graduación" Carlisle le entregó un sobre.

"Papá hacer residencia, no es un regalo de graduación, es una obligación" respondió al ver que el sobre contenía la aceptación para hacer su residencia e iniciar su especialidad en pediatría.

"Quieres terminar de leerlo, por favor" Edward continuó leyendo y se detuvo cuando vio la palabras Londres. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, y no logró comprender.

"¿Qué significa esto?"

"No pude conseguir algo más cerca de París, pero creo que Londres no está mal" le contestó Carlisle con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

"París, papá muchas gracias"

Edward no lo podía creer, su padre le había conseguido un lugar en el mejor hospital de Londres, y ahí empezaría su especialidad para ser Pediatra cómo siempre soñó; pero sobre todo es que Londres estaba a unos kilómetros de París, donde estaba su Bella.

-O-

_"Alice:_

_Te tengo excelentes noticias, a mi padre me dijo que le han ofrecido una investigación en Moscú, y lo ha aceptado, por fin dirigirá su propia investigación. Nunca lo había visto tan feliz, se que será algo complicado, sobre todo por el idioma pero creo que podremos superarlo. Además que en el Conservatorio me han conseguido un lugar para transferirme al Conservatorio de Moscú, es un sueño poder estudiar en la mejor escuela del mundo. No te preocupes me daré el tiempo para que en las siguientes vacaciones pueda visitarte en Milán._

_Te quiero mucho y espero que me cuentes cómo te ha ido._

_Bella"_

Alice no podía creerlo, el destino se veía cada vez más cruel con Bella y con su hermano.

Él había viajado ese mismo día a Londres con la esperanza de reencontrarse con Bella y ahora eso sería realmente imposible.

_"Alice:_

_Acabo de instalarme en mi departamento. El lunes me reportaré en el hospital, pero ahora lo único en lo que pienso es en verla de nuevo. Con todo esto del viaje, me ha faltado, que me des su dirección exacta. Por favor Alice, responde lo más pronto posible, entre más pronto la vea, más rápido terminará mi agonía._

_Te quiere. Edward"_

Esos dos siempre ponían a Alice en todo tipo de predicamentos, ahora a ella le correspondía decirle la terrible noticia a su hermano y no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo hacerlo, sin provocarle tanto dolor.

_"Edward:_

_No sé ni cómo decirte esto, pero, Bella ya no vive más en París. Apenas acabo de recibir el correo donde me dice que se ha mudado con su padre a Rusia._

_Hermano, ella solo quiere que seas feliz y entenderá si tú rehaces tu vida. Te quiero._

_Alice"_

Edward leyó el correo de Alice, con un dolor inmenso, sus esperanzas habían sido rotas por última vez, estaba harto, desesperado, por más que tratara siempre había algo que lo separaba de Bella y él ya no podía más. Si ella así lo quería, él reharía su vida y trataría de ser feliz por los dos, como alguna vez se lo prometió.

"Te voy a demostrar que puedo ser feliz" se dijo así mismo.

* * *

><p><strong>Canción: De que me sirve la vida de Camila<strong>

**Gracias a Loquibell, Aliswan11, Bere-cullen, Mrs. Black UbT, e Iga Emo - 12L, por sus reviews que me dan ánimos para escribir, aún cuando llego cansada de mis estancias.**

**Actualizo más o menos a mitad de semana, y chicas de los reviews para uds habrá una pequeña sorpresa un pokito antes. así que no dejen de hacerlo =D**


	12. Novedades

**Novedades**

Dos años habían pasado desde que Bella se fue con su padre a Moscú y ella seguía deslumbrando con su talento a todo el que la conocía, el Conservatorio la tenía entre sus presentaciones estelares.

"Bella" le dijo su padre después de una presentación, cuando la fue a buscar tras bastidores.

"Hola papá, ¿te ha gustado la presentación?"

"Claro hija, como siempre has estado fascinante. Pero sal por favor hay unas personas allá afuera que quieren conocerte"

"¿Quiénes?" Bella podría ser una experta tocando el piano y enfrentar auditorios llenos, pero conocer gente nueva siempre le costaba un poco de trabajo.

"Ellos son Marco y Cayo Vulturi, son los dueños de uno de los Hospitales más importantes de Italia"

"Mucho gusto" respondió Bella un poco intimidada por la apariencia de ambos.

"Isabella, debo decirte que tienes un talento impresionante, nunca había oído a alguien con un don tan grande como el tuyo" le dijo Marco.

"Gracias, me ha alegro que hayan disfrutado el espectáculo"

"Claro que lo hemos hecho, y ahora que tu padre acepte el contrato que le estamos ofreciendo, espero que tu también vayas con él. Sería fabuloso tenerte por allá, sólo espera a que nuestro hermano Aro, te escuche y no tardará mucho en montarte todo un espectáculo" añadió Cayo

"Por Dios, eso suena demasiado bien. Pero creo que él que decide aquí es mi padre, yo sólo voy donde él esté" dijo Bella, arrepintiéndose un poco de la verdad a medias que había dicho. Sin embargo Charlie no se dio cuenta, estaba demasiado distraído con la propuesta que le habían hecho los Vulturi.

"Bien, entonces será mejor que vayamos a cenar y seguiremos discutiendo esa propuesta" Los cuatro se fueron a cenar.

Toda la noche Bella no dejó de pensar en la posibilidad de irse a Italia. Podría ser una oportunidad única y sobre todo, quizá tendría una oportunidad de buscar a Edward en Londres. Sólo tenía que rogar porque su padre aceptara la propuesta.

Tres días después su padre la llamó, esa era la llamada por la que tanto rogaba.

Un mes después estaba terminando de sacar sus cosas de la última caja que venía desde Moscú. Se podría decir que iba a extrañar el frío de aquel lugar, pero no había nada como Italia en Verano, le traía tantos recuerdos.

Al día siguiente se entrevistó con Aro Vulturi, el famoso productor italiano, hermano de los nuevos jefes de su padre.

"Buenas tardes, soy…" se presentó ante Aro

"Isabella Swan, que gusto, mis hermanos solo me han dicho maravillas de ti" exclamó Aro demasiado emotivo.

"Gracias"

"Bien Isabella, será mejor que me demuestres cómo es que has dejado a esos dos tan impresionados" dijo él, señalando el piano y el banquillo.

"Está bien" Bella se volvió a sentir nerviosa, pero bastó con recordar su prado, para olvidar la imponente de la presencia de Aro, y empezó a tocar una melodía que había sido su favorita desde el primer día que la escuchó.

-Flash Back-

_"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó Bella muy intrigada cuando Edward le entregó un sobre con un moño. Regularmente no le gustaban los regalos, y bueno es que ni siquiera era su cumpleaños, ni navidad, ni nada._

_"Ábrelo" le ordenó Edward con una sonrisa torcida, mientras estaba sentado frente a ella, en medio de su prado._

_Bella lo obedeció y cuando abrió el sobre había unas hojas, al verlas se quedó sorprendida._

_"Bella's Lullaby" leyó._

_"Esa canción es tuya, siempre fue tuya y siempre lo será" le dijo mientras se acercaba para besarla. "Cuando te sientas triste o sola, o simplemente me quieras recordar, tócala, susúrrala, piénsala; yo estaré pensando en ti"_

_Sus lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas. Él la besó de nuevo._

_"Gracias Edward, esto es maravilloso, gracias" ella lo besó, y lo disfrutó cada momento en sus labios lo disfrutó como siempre._

-Fin del Flash Back-

Aquella vez fue la última vez que hicieron el amor en el prado, fue tan especial y tan mágica, nunca lo olvidaría.

"Bravi, Isabella eres magnífica" le dijo Aro cuando terminó de tocar la canción.

"Gracias"

"Muy bien, será momento entonces que te comente las ideas que tengo para ti"

Aro comenzó a decirle las ideas que tenía para montar todo un espectáculo y ella se sintió muy interesada, le gustaba la idea, a pesar de que le daba un poco de terror, pero no podía negar que había caído en las mejores manos.

Unos días después mientras ensayaba para su presentación inaugural, llegó Aro, acompañado de una rubia despampanante.

"Isabella, ella es Rosalie, mi encargada de prensa y la tuya de ahora en adelante" la mujer rubia le sonrió y de verdad que la apantalló, era guapísima.

"¿Perdón?" Bella nunca creyó necesitar una, aunque a decir verdad jamás había tenido un contrato como lo había hecho con Aro.

"Si, yo no podré estar contigo todo el tiempo, tengo más eventos que atender, pero Rosalie solo te atenderá a ti. Se encargará de coordinar tus entrevistas, los eventos a los que asistes en fin, todo eso de lo que ya no tendrás que preocuparte"

"Mucho gusto Rosalie" le contestó Bella un poco intimidada.

"Es gusto es mío, no sabes que honor es trabajar con alguien tan talentosa como tú" respondió Rosalie muy amable.

"Bien será mejor que las deje, así podrán platicar y conocerse mejor" Aro se despidió y las dos mujeres se quedaron solas.

Solo bastaron unos minutos para que Bella y Rosalie, pudieran darse cuenta que podían llevarse muy bien, porque Rosalie le recordaba mucho a Alice, también había vivido en París y una muy corta temporada en Moscú.

Una tarde mientras iba a encontrarse con ella en un restaurant, Bella caminaba por las hermosas calles de Roma y disfrutaba del espectáculo visual más hermoso, la arquitectura, la gente y muchos hombres que como buenos italianos no dejaban de decirle piropos. Se disponía a cruzar una calle cuando un imponente Ferrari, estuvo a punto de atropellarla, ella se quedó helada en frente del auto, ante el rechinido de las llantas que habían frenado la gran velocidad que llevaban.

"¿come stai?" le preguntó el hombre que se bajó del auto.

"No parlo l'Italiano" le respondió Bella con lo poco que sabía y que era lo único que había aprendido de Edward cuando fueron en el verano.

"¿Hablas inglés? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimaste?"

"Si"

"¿Si te lastimaste?" preguntó preocupado

"Si hablo inglés y no estoy lastimada, estoy bien"

"Pues luces muy pálida, no quieres que te lleve a un hospital"

"Así es mi color"

"Pues entonces creo que debería llevarte a la playa, como disculpa y además para que tomes algo de color" le dijo a tono de broma pero con un aire de sinceridad.

"Creo que lo que debería de hacer es irme de aquí"

"Deja que yo te lleve"

"No, está bien. No acostumbro subirme en coches de desconocidos que han tratado de atropellarme" le miró con el seño fruncido.

"Hey yo no trate nada, solo que no te vi. Y no soy un desconocido, para ti soy Jacob Black" dijo con una gran sonrisa.

"Isabella Cullen" mintió, era evidente que por más lindo que fuera ese tal Jacob, ella no podía fiarse, quien le aseguraba que no era un roba autos, aunque bueno, tenía demasiada buena facha para ser ladrón.

"Mucho gusto Isabella" le dio la mano y Bella lo saludó "Bien, ahora que ya nos conocemos, ¿aceptas que te lleve al lugar donde ibas?"

"Creo que no" Bella siguió caminando y afortunadamente él ya no la siguió más. A pocas calles de ahí dio con restaurant donde vería a Rosalie.

A la siguiente semana viajó a Milán a visitar a Alice, como se lo había prometido, cuando le avisó que se iría a vivir a Roma.

Bella tocó el timbre y salió un hombre de cabello rubio, muy alto, y guapo. Aunque increíblemente serio.

"Lo siento, me equivoque, perdón" Bella estaba apenadísima, no entendía cómo se había equivocado de casa, pero lo había hecho.

"Tú, ¿tú eres Bella?" le preguntó, ella se sorprendió por completo, ese hombre sabía cómo se llamaba. "No te asustes, soy Jasper el…"

"¿Quién es Jas?" gritó mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta.

"No lo vas a creer" respondió él mientras le sonreía a Bella.

"Oh por Dios, ¡Bella!" Alice saltó a su abrazo y Bella la correspondió, tenía 7 años que no se veían y ver a su amiga era increíble.

"Hola Alice" le dijo después de que se separaron.

"Pero ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no me hablaste para ir por ti al aeropuerto?" Alice soltó todas las preguntas de golpe, algo se traía Bella y ella necesitaba averiguarlo de inmediato.

"Si Alice, yo estoy muy bien y ¿tú?" le bromeó antes de responder todas su preguntas.

"Lo siento, es que me has sorprendido, eso nunca me pasa y sabes que no me gusta" le reclamó un poco.

"Lo sé, ya era hora que no me llevaras un paso adelante"

"Ya Bella, déjate de cosas, por favor dime"

"Bien será mejor que yo las deje" se despidió Jasper. Le dio un beso rápido en los labios a Alice y se despidió de Bella.

"Es gusto Bella, espero verte pronto" sonrió.

"Igualmente" Bella entró en la casa de Alice y Jasper cerró la puerta.

"¿Así qué quién es él?" le preguntó Bella más que divertida a Alice.

"Isabella Marie Swan ni se te ocurra cambiarme el tema. Dime ¿por qué no avisaste que vendrías?"

"ya te dije que quería darte una sorpresa. Anda mejor ya cuéntame ¿qué hay de Jasper?"

"¿Recuerdas que te conté del físico, que conocí en Milán, mientras vagaba por la Universidad?"

"Si, ¿es él?"

"Sí. Ay Bella, es increíble. Es tan inteligente, serio, y a la vez tan cariñoso y protector. Bella estoy muy enamorada de mi Jas"

"Increíble, es genial Alice"

"Lo sé y sabes que es lo más genial, que ahora los tendré a los dos, a ti y a mi Jas"

"Bueno a mi me tendrás un poco retirada, porque no puedo venir cada semana Alice, las presentaciones comenzarán en 2 semanas y tengo que estar en Roma, la mayor parte del tiempo"

"es que yo también te tengo algunas sorpresas"

"Explícate"

"Jasper me ha pedido que me vaya con él a Roma, donde lo han transferido y bueno yo he pedido mi transferencia y me la han concedido, Así que en un mes más me tendrás por allá"

"Oh Alice, soy tan feliz" la abrazó, pero cuando se separaron Bella puso una cara extraña.

"Lo sé. ¿Qué tienes?" preguntó a Bella, cuando vio que se mordía el labio. Siempre hacía eso cuando estaba nerviosa.

"Alice, tengo que confesarte que he estado pensado en ir a buscar a Edward a Londres. Sé que no tengo derecho a pedirle nada, pero ya no aguanto más quiero verlo, saber cómo ha estado y si por algún milagro me siguiera queriendo, rogarle para que se quede a mi lado. Lo extraño demasiado."

"Bella…" los ojos de Alice se llenaron de lágrimas, el destino siempre era injusto con ellos y aunque siempre estaría agradecida por darle a Jasper, pues en este momento lo odiaba por no permitir que los seres que más quería fueran felices.

"¿Qué pasa Alice? ¿Acaso ha cumplido la promesa que me hizo? Alice, no tienes porque ocultármelo, es algo que yo le pedí y no puedo molestarme por eso"

"No solo es eso. Ha tratado de cumplir, aunque lo más seguro es que Edward te siga queriendo igual o más que antes, pero él ya no está en Londres" Bella se quedó callada y Alice siguió hablando, "cuando llegó a Londres, lo hizo con la única ilusión de ir a París y rogarte para que volvieran, pero tú ya no estabas. Tenías una semana de haberte ido a Moscú. Él se sintió totalmente desesperanzado y empezó a salir con una inglesa, pero hace unas semanas, terminaron y como él terminó su residencia, pues se regresó a Seattle."

"Ya… veo" Bella quería morirse, justo cuando en ella nacía la esperanza de volver con Edward, él era el que se había ido. Su destino insistía en separarlos cada vez más. La ironía le sacó una sonrisa temblorosa que poco a poco se convirtió en llanto.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok bueno no me odien, ya falta cada vez menos. Actualizo entre viernes y sábado.<strong>

**Gracias a todas por sus reviews, y por tomarse el tiempo de seguir haciéndolo son geniales.**

**(Aquí me imagino más a Steven Strait como Jacob, no es que no me agrade Taylor, pero simplemente me gusta mucho más imaginarme a Steven, ustedes siéntanse libres de imaginar a quien quieran)**


	13. Amores

**Amores**

Esa tarde en Seattle llovía más que de costumbre, le gustaba mucho la lluvia, pero en esos días lo detestaba, no lo ayudaba para nada con su estado de ánimo. Edward estaba harto, su relación con Anne no había resultado, y bueno todo iba excelente hasta que mencionó el tema de comprometerse más, saber que iban hacía un futuro, juntos. Ahí fue cuando todo lo malo comenzó, es que simplemente Edward no podía ver un futuro con ella, matrimonio, hijos, nada de eso lograba verlo con ella, ni con nadie que no fuera su Bella.

"Tierra llamando al Dr. Cullen" le dijo Emmett que estaba llegando a su lado en los vestidores. Al ver que Edward no respondía, le gritó, "¡Edward!"

"¿Qué pasa?" respondió sorprendido.

"Te estaba diciendo que mañana re-inauguran el Hotel Seattle y van a hacer una gran fiesta, tengo pases, y creo que deberías venir conmigo. Últimamente estás muy extraño, ¿no me digas que ya te estás arrepintiendo de haber cortado con Anne?"

Había conocido a Emmett en el avión de New York a Londres, desde ese momento se habían llevado excelente y al saber que iba a hacer su residencia en el mismo hospital, no dudaron en que sería genial. Compartieron departamento, y su amistad creció cada día más. Incluso Edward ayudó para que Emmett fuera admitido en el hospital de Seattle, aunque en realidad era un médico muy capaz, con o sin ayuda hubiera logrado entrar al hospital que quisiera.

"No creo que sea una buena idea" respondió sin ánimos a la invitación.

"Anda ya, necesitas un poco de distracción"

"Vale, está bien" Edward sabía que no tendría sentido seguirse negando, regularmente Emmett lo arrastraba a todos los lugares con o sin su consentimiento.

Al día siguiente se fueron a la inauguración, Edward se sentía algo incómodo, eran demasiadas personas, fotógrafos, reporteros, se alejó un momento y se quedó en la barra. Y Emmett como siempre conociendo a las invitadas, ese hombre era imparable.

"Deberías de divertirte más" le dijo una voz a su lado. Él volteó y se encontró con el rostro de una mujer muy hermosa.

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Porque llevo un buen rato observándote y tienes esa cara como de fastidio" agregó con un poco de broma.

"¿Y qué me sugieres que haga?" a Edward le daba igual si lo veían con cara de fastidio o no, pero algo en esa mujer le llamaba la atención.

"Bailar conmigo" respondió tan natural, como si no le importara.

"¿Y crees que con eso se me quite la cara de fastidio?"

"Te lo puedo asegurar" Edward se rió y ella lo tomó de la mano para guiarlo hasta la pista, donde muchos invitados bailaban al ritmo de la música de moda que tocaba uno de los Dj's más importantes de momento.

La mujer bailaba impresionantemente bien, y Edward a pesar de sí, comenzó a divertirse y a disfrutar el momento. Sin darse cuenta terminó besando a aquella mujer, casi al terminar la noche.

"Por cierto soy Tanya Denali" le dijo cuando liberó sus labios un momento.

"Edward Cullen" y sus besos continuaron, sabía que ni de broma eran los labios que tanto amaba y ni siquiera los besos eran parecidos, pero esa diferencia le agradaba, en Tanya no había nada que le recordara a aquella mujer que su corazón tanto anhelaba.

* * *

><p>Una tarde, semanas después, mientras Bella salía del auditorio donde se preparaba su presentación, el destino le jugó otra broma pesada.<p>

"Así que no te llamas Isabella Cullen, sino Swan y además eres una famosa pianista" le dijo el hombre que estaba recargado sobre el cofre de un gran Ferrari.

"Jacob Black" bufó "y tú eres un Ingeniero para Ferrari, en la F1" agregó satisfecha de haber descubierto quién era su misterioso conocido.

"Vaya, si que has hecho labor de investigación, dime Sherlok además de bonita, talentosa, tienes otro don oculto por ahí. Bella lo ignoró y siguió caminando, pero mientras lo hacía el piso le hizo una broma y por poco aterriza contra la banqueta, de no ser porque los fuertes brazos de Jacob la atraparon. "Bueno ya sé que caminar, al parecer no es uno de ellos"

"Suéltame" le exigió al sentir sus manos bien afianzadas a su cintura.

"acepta una invitación a cenar" le respondió.

"Ni si quiera te conozco, ¿cómo pretendes que vaya a cenar contigo?"

"Por eso, exactamente por eso, para que me conozcas" le respondió tan seguro de sí, como siempre lo había sido.

"Un café, es todo lo que te puedo dar" le respondió Bella, ya más divertida por la expresión de Jacob.

"Perfecto. Vamos súbete" Jacob abrió la puerta de su Ferrari.

"Hoy no, mañana a la misma hora, espérame aquí" Bella creía que ante esa situación él se negaría.

"Está bien. Ciao Bella" le gritó cuando pasó a su lado en el auto.

Bella esperaba que Jacob no llegara al día siguiente, pero definitivamente él no iba a darse por vencido y la esperó a la hora acordada. Ya no tenía escapatoria.

Para su sorpresa, Jacob le cayó muy bien, era gracioso, y descubrió que solía vivir en Phoenix, antes de que su madre muriera, y se tuviera que ir con su padre y sus hermanas a Italia, donde pasó la mayor parte de su vida y donde decidió estudiar Ingeniería automotriz para algún día lograr su sueño de trabajar en F1, y lo había conseguido.

El café, pronto se convirtió en una cena y salidas por Roma, que se veían interrumpidas, solo cuando tenía que viajar con su equipo para las carreras.

Charlie era muy feliz al ver que por fin su hija se daba la oportunidad de salir con alguien, y siendo sincero Jacob le caía muy bien. Cuando iba a por Bella, a veces aprovechaba para platicar con él, aunque casi no tenía tiempo de poner atención a los deportes, siempre le habían gustado y Jacob era un experto en hablar de ellos, no solo automovilismo, todos le encantaban.

Así Jacob se convirtió en una gran compañía para Bella. Y sus amigas tenían que conocerlo, incluyendo también a Jasper, que se había convertido en una pieza muy importante en la vida de Alice; y eso le agradaba, no había nada como ver a su mejor amiga más feliz de lo que lo había visto en toda su vida.

Un fin de semana, organizó toda una cena en su casa para que sus amigos conocieran al tan comentado Jacob.

La cena fue un poco extraña, sintió algo extraño, ella empataba muy bien con sus amigos, pero era como si fueran dos partes muy diferentes de ella las que estaban ahí, había una que se llevaba de maravilla con Jacob, pero él no podía llevarse con la otra parte que se llevaba con Alice y Rosalie. Sobre todo con la que se llevaba con Rosalie, pues solo basto un intento de conversación para saber que ni en el más loco de los sueños, ellos se hablarían de buena manera.

Un día mientras esperaba a Alice en la sala de lugar donde trabajaba, tomó una de las revistas que estaban en un mueble, todas eran sobre moda y chismes de gente famosa; aunque ella hubiera preferido algo menos banal no tuvo muchas opciones y empezó a ojearla. Cuando llegó a la parte de sociales, se paralizó y de inmediato se arrepintió de haber tomado la revista.

"La hermosa socialité Tanya Denali con su nuevo novio el guapo Dr. Edward Cullen, no podemos negar lo bien que se ven juntos, por eso aquí los tenemos entre las 5 parejas con mejor química y física de los Estados Unidos" decía la revista debajo de una foto que los mostraba besándose en un evento social en Seattle.

Bella sintió un poco de dolor, pero no podía evitar darle la razón a la revista, ellos se veían muy bien, compatibles, terriblemente hermosos, algo que jamás había tenido con él.

"Ya estoy lista Bella" gritó Alice cuando salió a la sala, y vio la revista que tenía Bella en las manos y su cara descompuesta, comprendió rápidamente lo que había visto. "¿Estás bien?"

"Si, es lo que yo le pedí. No puedo quejarme." Sonrió amargamente.

Después se fueron y se reunieron con Rosalie, que tal y como había predicho alguna vez Bella, se llevaba de maravilla con Alice.

Unos días después Bella viajó a Mónaco, pues Jacob la había invitado al Gran Prix y ella no se había podido negar, después de todo estar con él le hacía muy bien.

Se habían hospedado en uno de los mejores hoteles de Mónaco, que estaba lleno de gente de Fórmula 1 y de algunos de los visitantes más importantes.

"Bells" le dijo Jacob cuando iban en el elevador hacia su habitación, después de la fiesta de celebración por la victoria en el Gran Prix. "Hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace mucho y ya no puedo esperar más"

"Te escucho" él le tomó la mano y la acercó más hacia su cara.

"Bella me gustas y me gustas mucho, pero desde que te conocí, tu mirada tiene una sobra de tristeza y no sé qué es lo que la causa pero sinceramente, quiero que me permitas convertir todas esas tristezas en alegrías" él no le dio tiempo de responder y la besó, Bella se sentía aturdida, se sentía muy bien en compañía de Jacob pero jamás lo iba a querer, ni por asomo, una mínima parte de lo que amaba a Edward. Sin embargo, ella sabía que ahora Edward era feliz y eso fue lo que la hizo responderle el beso a Jacob.

De repente las puertas del elevador se abrieron, ella levantó la vista y vio que en el elevador de enfrente, la miraban aquellos ojos verdes que la ponían de rodillas.

* * *

><p><strong>Una disculpa por no haber actualizado antes, he tenido unos contratiempos y ni he querido ver la computadora, en fin. Aquí les dejo un nuevo cap y no se preocupen como disculpa actualizaré antes esta semana. Gracias por sus reviews.<strong>


	14. Preludio

**Preludio **

La relación de Edward y Tanya en un principio había sido más que genial, él se divertía mucho con las banalidades y los coqueteos de Tanya, siempre deseando ser la protagonista, atrayendo a los medios con su belleza. No estaba acostumbrado pero le gustaba pasar el tiempo con ella, era tan diferente a Bella, que solo eso mantenía a raya su dolor propio.

Emmett había tratado de convencerlo de buscar otra mujer, porque definitivamente Tanya le crispaba los nervios, pero al ver a Edward menos triste y serio, se guardó sus comentarios y dejó a su amigo seguir sus propios caminos.

En sus primeras vacaciones Tanya lo convenció de ir a Europa, Mónaco en realidad, a Tanya le encantaba ese mundo de glamur y opulencia que rodeaba al principado. Habían pasado ahí una semana e incluso asistieron a l Gran Prix, donde Tanya como siempre se lució y él la consintió en todo lo que quiso, como siempre lo hacía.

El domingo por la noche mientras salían de su habitación para partir de regreso a Seattle, Tanya no paraba de hablar sobre las personas que había conocido y las revistas en las que obviamente iban a salir, subieron al elevador y justo cuando las puertas del elevador contrario se abrieron, su mirada se enfocó en aquel rostro que hacía latir su corazón. Algo en él se rompió de nuevo, ahí estaba frente a él, su Bella, su Isabella besando a otro hombre. Las puertas de su elevador se cerraron.

"¿Qué pasa?" le preguntó Tanya

"¿Qué?" Edward seguía sorprendido, esa visión había sido realmente tortuosa, se debatía entre regresar y comprobar lo que había visto o creído ver.

"Tienes la cara como si hubieras visto un fantasma"

"Es que eso vi"

"¿Te sientes bien?" Tanya le tocó la frente, simulando tomar su temperatura.

"Creo que olvidé una cosa en la habitación. Necesito regresar"

"Ay Edward, sube tú, yo te espero en el lobby"

Edward volvió a subir en el elevador, ni siquiera él sabía que buscaba, qué iba a hacer gritar por todo el pasillo, a ver si de casualidad Bella se asomaba.

"Disculpa" le gritó al hombre alto y moreno que estaba entrando a una habitación.

"Dígame" le respondió.

"¿Dónde está la mujer que estaba en el elevador contigo?" Edward estaba frente a frente con Jacob.

"No sé de qué hablas" le respondió el otro.

"Hace unos momentos tú estabas besando a una mujer en el elevador. ¿Dónde está?"

"Ya te dije que no sé de qué me estás hablando, así que si no te importa sólo quiero entrar a mi habitación" Jacob sonaba molesto y se estaba hartando.

"Lo siento, con permiso" Jacob cerró su puerta de golpe. Y Edward avanzó por el pasillo, vencido, herido por sus propios recuerdos y sus propias melodías.

_Mírame por favor  
>aquí estoy con mi dolor<br>Ella dio  
>Un paso atrás<br>Un adiós  
>Y no queda más<em>

_Bella, Bella al amanecer  
>Solo para mí<br>Bella, Belleza de mujer  
>Ella todo me lo dio<br>desde el alma hasta la piel  
>Fue mi verso a mi papel<br>Fue mi amiga y fue mi amor  
>Conocía mi interior<br>Como bola de cristal  
>Me alejo de todo mal,<br>Me dio su corazón_

_Me dejó la soledad  
>A pleno sol<br>En pleno mar  
>Si la ves<br>Alguna vez  
>Dile que yo<br>La sigo amando_

Edward alcanzó a Tanya en el lobby y partieron con rumbo al aeropuerto.

Bella no durmió en toda la noche, después de que se separó de Jacob, sin decirle nada, y encerrarse en su habitación dejó que las oleadas de dolor la invadieran, Edward o su recuerdo la habían visto, reclamándole por besar a otro que no amaba. Esa era una justa venganza por tratar de usar a Jacob, pensó.

Al día siguiente, no tuvo más opción que ser sincera consigo misma y con Jacob.

"Jake" llamó a su puerta.

"Hola Bella, ¿estás más tranquila?"

"Algo, Jake tenemos que hablar"

"No Bella, déjalo así, simplemente olvida lo que hice"

"Es que no quiero dejarlo así, Jake es mi culpa, por eso tienes que oírme"

Bella le contó toda su historia a Jacob, su triste historia de amor con Edward, el gran amor de su vida.

"Wow, nunca había escuchado algo así"

"Lo siento Jake, esa es la verdadera razón, por la que te rechacé anoche, simplemente es muy injusto para los dos"

"Bella a mi no me preocupa que me uses, déjame ayudarte a sanar las heridas de tu corazón"

"Es que no puedo, no son heridas de un desamor, son heridas que yo misma causé. Y sé que nunca podré amar igual. No me gustaría perderte Jake, eres un gran amigo"

"Está bien Bella, seguiré siendo tu amigo, pero no me culpes por intentar ser algo más, ¿ok?"

"Ok" Bella se sintió más tranquila y Jacob la abrazó muy fuerte. Él sería paciente y la esperaría, la cuidaría y la amaría hasta que ella sintiera lo mismo.

Había pasado una semana desde regresó a Italia, cuando Aro la mando llamar a su oficina.

"Bella, pasa por favor" le indicó Aro

"Hola, Aro. Debo decir que me sorprendió que me llamaras" Bella se acostumbró a ser directa con Aro, el nunca se andaba con rodeos y decidió darle un trato similar.

"Es que te tengo buenas noticias"

"¿Cuáles?"

"Tu éxito ha sido increíble, y hace unos días vino a verte uno de mis amigos americanos y me ha propuesto llevarte a Estados Unidos, en específico a Seattle"

"¿Qué?"

"Así como lo oyes, el cree que serías todo un atractivo en esa ciudad. Rosalie solo está esperando que me des el visto bueno para ponerse a trabajar en los arreglos del viaje"

"¿Tengo que decirte hoy?"

"Pues de preferencia, esta es una oportunidad que no puedes rechazar"

"Lo sé, te daré una respuesta mañana, ¿está bien?"

"Está bien"

Bella salió de la oficina de Aro, y su celular sonó, era un mensaje de su padre, que la citaba en su restaurant preferido para ir a comer.

"Hola papá, perdón por hacerte esperar" le dijo cuando lo encontró en la mesa.

"No te preocupes Bells, acabo de llegar. Te parece si ordenamos, me estoy muriendo de hambre"

"Claro" Charlie pidió las cartas y además uno de sus vinos preferidos.

"Papá, ¿qué festejamos?"

"¿Por qué preguntas eso?"

"Pues desde que soy pequeña, cuando vas a festejar algo, te gusta brindar con ese vino.

"Hay hija a ti no se te va una, pero ¿en realidad no sabes qué festejamos?

"No, dímelo por favor"

"Hoy vi a Marcos y a Cayo, y me dijeron que Aro quiere llevarte a Estados Unidos, hija tu propia presentación en Seattle"

"Aún no tomo una decisión, no estoy segura de aceptar"

"Hija, es que no puedes dudar en aceptarlo. Sería algo muy importante para tu carrera"

"Pero…"

"Hija, creo que llegó el momento de que dejes a este viejo y hagas tu vida"

"Pero, ¿Qué estás diciendo papá?"

"Que hace poco me di cuenta de tu gran sacrificio, nena. Antes mi propio dolor me cegaba y eso hizo que aceptara que te fueras conmigo a Francia. Pero ahora que ha pasado el tiempo me he dado cuenta de todo"

"Para mí no ha sido un sacrificio, yo me fui a Francia porque quería aprovechar la oportunidad de estudiar música en uno de los mejores Conservatorios del mundo"

"No es necesario que me mientas más. No sé en qué momento lo decidiste pero sé que al principio tú no tenías planeado dedicarte tanto a la música, pero estoy seguro de que no fue cuando decidiste irte a mi lado. Te doy gracias por haber estado a mi lado estos años pero no puedo permitir que arruines tu vida y tu carrera por mí.

"Estar contigo no es arruinar mi vida y bueno mi carrera la he logrado gracias a todo lo que me has permitido estudiar con todos estos lugares en los que hemos vivido.

"Hija te conozco muy bien. Y desde que llegaste a París tus ojos han estado llenos de dolor y nostalgia. Nunca más he visto ese brillo que tenías cuando vivíamos en Seattle. Incluso después de que murió tu madre, lo seguías teniendo. Y creo que el dejar a cierto joven fue lo que te causo tanto dolor. Todo ha sido por mi culpa, si no hubiera sido tan cobarde y tan orgulloso a la vez, te hubiese obligado a irte a Harvard. Pero te necesitaba tanto"

"Papá fui yo quien decidió irme contigo, tú no tienes ninguna culpa. No me arrepiento de no haberme ido a Harvard, ahora sé que me hubiera equivocado terriblemente estudiando esa carrera. De verdad que me apasiona demasiado la música"

"Por eso mismo hija, debes aceptar lo que Aro te está ofreciendo. Sé que tal vez sea muy tarde para regresar con Edward, pero sé que regresar a Seattle te puede hacer muy feliz y sobretodo exitosa"

"¿Estás hablando en serio?"

"Si, Bella lo importante es que te forjes tu propio destino, no qué te unas al mío"

"Gracias, papá. No sabes cuánto aprecio todo esto que me dices, ahora podré pensar con más claridad en la respuesta que le daré a Aro"

Después de esto Charlie y su hija, disfrutaron de una gran comida, se sentían alegres por haberse sincerado tanto pero a la vez Bella estaba nerviosa por la decisión que tenía que tomar. Cuando salieron del restaurante dejó a su padre y fue a caminar por las bellas calles de Roma, necesitaba pensar.

* * *

><p><strong>Canción: Bella - Ricky Martin<strong>

**Gracias por los reviews. Actualizo la próxima semana. Saludos a todas.**


	15. Il Cigno

**Il Cigno**

"Vamos Edward" insistió Emmett, "no pongas esa cara, hazlo por tu buen amigo"

"Bueno al menos déjame avisarle a Tanya que no podremos ir a la fiesta de Irina" Edward tomó su móvil y marcó pero nadie contestaba.

"Anda hombre le llamas después" su amigo era muy insistente, nunca lo había visto tan nervioso. Optó por dejarle un mensaje de voz a Tanya, ya después se las arreglaría con ella, que no iba a estar nada feliz.

"Está bien" Salieron del hospital cambiados y vestidos con trajes muy formales, a Emmett le fastidiaba vestir así, por lo que Edward estaba muy intrigado con su cambio de comportamiento. "Ya me vas a decir porque tanto misterio con ese espectáculo y de donde te nació el amor por la música"

"No es cualquier espectáculo, es Il Cigno" dijo en Italiano.

"Lo que sea, ¿de dónde salió tanto interés?" lo miró de reojo mientras conducía por las calles oscuras de Seattle.

Edward conocía muy bien a su amigo y definitivamente él era un hombre de deportes y de actividades pesadas, no de algo tan exquisito como la música, o el ballet, cualquiera de esas cosas no se habían hecho para Emmett. Pero ese día había llegado con la novedad de que tenían que ver un espectáculo que recién había llegado a la ciudad, era la presentación a los medios, la primera en toda la ciudad y por alguna extraña razón él tenía boletos y muchas ganas de ir.

"Ya la conocerás, es la mujer más perfecta que he conocido en toda mi vida" a Emmett le brillaban los ojos solo de mencionarla.

"Ya decía yo, que tu razón tenía nombre y apellido" dijo Edward victorioso de conocer tan bien a su amigo "Y a todo esto ¿qué es Il Cigno?"

"Espera y verás, ya falta muy poco"

Mientras se iban acercando al recinto, Edward empezó a ver anuncios de "Il Cigno" eran carteles donde se mostraban personas vestidas al estilo del carnaval de Venecia, y en el centro un piano. Algo en su pecho, se movió, tenía tanto tiempo que no sentía eso. Le restó importancia, y se dedicó a buscar un estacionamiento para su amado Aston Martin.

Como bien había predicho Emmett, habían llegado sobre el tiempo, las puertas estaban a punto de cerrarse y ellos casi corrieron hacia el palco que Emmett tenía reservado.

"Quien quiera que sea esa chica que te trae de cabeza, déjame decirte que tiene muy buenas conexiones para conseguirte este lugar" le aseguró Edward, que sabía muy bien que solo gente muy importante tenía acceso a ese tipo de lugares.

"La conocerás en la fiesta después del estreno" le dijo Emmett un poco distraído, mientras buscaba a alguien con la mirada, pero que no podía encontrar. El lugar estaba a reventar, no había espacio para un alfiler, este sin duda debía ser un gran evento.

Edward pensó que a Tanya le hubiera encantado estar ahí, toda rodeada de fotógrafos, que cubrían la nota del evento, pero pronto recordó cómo le fastidiaban ese tipo de espectáculos aburridos, como solía llamarle.

"¿Qué fiesta?" Edward miró muy serio a Emmett, siempre le hacía lo mismo, decirle los planes a medias, era el mejor truco de su amigo para sacarlo de su rutina.

"Shh, ya va a comenzar" el gran Emmett acomodó su enorme cuerpo en el asiento y fijó su mirada en el escenario, mientras los telones de levantaban.

Todo en el escenario era oscuridad, poco a poco se fueron iluminando a unos bailarines que avanzaban por el escenario y empezaban a moverse al compás de la música de piano que venía del fondo.

La mano de Edward fue a directo a su pecho, donde se suponía que estaba su corazón, y algo se movió ahí dentro, parecía que en lugar de corazón, tuviera una locomotora ahí dentro. Se sentía realmente extraño y gran parte de culpa la tenía la música, que parecía tocada por ángeles, nunca en su vida había oído algo tan perfecto.

La historia en el escenario de seguía desarrollando y conforme transcurrían las escenas, algo en el fondo se iluminaba más y más, estaba a punto de ver la silueta iluminada, cuando sintió la vibración de su celular.

"Hola" habló en voz baja.

"¿Me puedes explicar cómo es que me cancelas a última hora? ¿Y qué es ese ruido? ¿Dónde estás?" Tanya aturdía a Edward con tantas preguntas y no podía responder ahí dentro, así que se levantó y salió del palco hacía uno de los pasillos.

"Perdón es que Emmett me obligó a venir con él al estreno de Il Cigno y no pude decirle que no, ya sabes cómo es" se excusó.

"Lo sé, pero mínimo me hubieras llevado contigo, sabes que no me gusta que salgas sin mi" le dijo con tono infantil. "Espero que terminando eso, vengas conmigo a la fiesta de Irina, no quiero que te vayas por ahí"

"Es que me han invitado a la fiesta después del estreno" seguía diciendo Edward con voz tranquila, pero ya un poco desesperado, moría de ganas de regresar a oír aquellas hermosas melodías.

"¿Cómo que una fiesta? Edward no me hagas esto, encima de que no me acompañas a la fiesta de nuestra amiga, te vas de parranda con Emmett…" Tanya seguía dándole un discurso sobre fiestas y parrandas, pero Edward no pudo oír más. Su concentración estaba en aquella melodía que iniciaba.

"Tengo que colgar, luego te llamó" él apagó su móvil y se dirigió al interior del palco.

Si no es porque él era doctor, podría jurar que estaba a punto de sufrir un infarto, algo en su pecho no andaba bien, se sentía cada vez más raro. Y cuando su mirada y sus oídos se concentraron en el escenario, ya no había bailarines en él, sólo un piano que había ido avanzando hacia el frente y esa canción, su canción. Su mirada estaba congelada, y por dentro sus sentimientos eran una verdadera revolución.

La luz de un reflector iluminó a quien interpretaba aquella hermosa canción en el piano y Edward no necesitó más para hacer que su corazón muerto y enterrado, volviera a latir.

La canción terminó y Bella se levantó del banquillo para agradecer, ella se sentía extraña, algo no andaba bien, quizá era un poco de miedo al regaño que le esperaba de Rosalie, por haber cambiado la canción del final, pero no se pudo contener, era algo que le salió así sin proponérselo.

Después de que se retiró tras bambalinas, se dirigió a donde se haría el brindis por la presentación, mientras caminaba por aquél pasillo, su corazón empezó a revolotear cómo una mariposa, era extraño en ninguna de sus presentaciones en Italia le había pasado, pero posiblemente ella tenía la culpa, por andar tocando canciones que significaban tanto para ella.

Cuando llegó hasta aquél lugar, todo estaba repleto de gente y buscó a Rosalie con la mirada pero no la encontró. Los invitados que se dieron cuenta de su presencia, empezaron a aplaudirle y se fueron abriendo para permitirle el acceso al centro del lugar.

"¡Bella!" gritó aquella voz que la hacía ponerse de rodillas. Sin pensarlo buscó a la fuente de esa hermosa sinfonía.

"¡Edward!" dijo llena de emoción, él corrió hacía ella y la tomó en brazos como cuando eran jóvenes, como aquél primer día de instituto cuando llegó a Seattle, como siempre, como si no hubieran pasado casi 10 años.

"Mi Bella, estás aquí, no es un sueño, de verdad estás aquí" le dijo al oído mientras aspiraba su aroma y la sentía tan segura en sus brazos cómo tanto había añorado.

"No Edward, no es un sueño" respondió ella perdida en las emociones que la inundaban.

**Bella POV**

Y aquí estaba de nuevo perdida en los sentimientos que me provocaba estar en sus brazos, me hacía sentir en casa. Mi corazón había desaparecido casi 10 años y hoy había vuelto a aparecer. Su aliento cálido en mi cuello y el olor de sus cabellos, despertaban mil emociones que nunca seré capaz de describir.

**Edward POV**

Ella estaba aquí, podía sentirla. Estaba en mis brazos como lo había estado tantas veces hacía ya muchos años. Su fragancia invadía todos mis sentidos. No la quería soltar, mi corazón había vuelto a latir. Tenía 10 años que se había muerto y hoy había revivido solo con su presencia.

* * *

><p><em>Il Cigno - El cisne<em>

_Bueno por fin ya están juntos de nuevo, gracias por seguir la historia, y lamento ir más lenta en las actualizaciones pero he tenido contratiempos para seguir escribiendo._

_En fin, muchas gracias y díganme que les ha parecido el cap. _


	16. Forks

**Forks**

"Edward" dijo Bella aún sumergida en sus emociones, él la seguía abrazando muy fuerte y cuando lo escuchó la bajó al piso de nuevo. Y pegó su frente a la de ella, para quedar muy juntos, casi respirando sus alientos.

"Mi Bella" la miró a los ojos y le sonrió. Ella se perdió aquél bosque que había en sus ojos, pero también se dio tiempo para observarlo, y vio cómo se había convertido en un hombre increíblemente guapo, su mirada era un poco felina, y sus facciones eran más marcadas lo que le daba un aire de belleza que jamás se cansaría de ver.

Los invitados se habían sorprendido un poco al ver la escena pero poco les importó, así que regresaron a sus asuntos y dejaron a la pareja seguir viajando al pasado.

"¿Mi Bella?" le reclamó una voz que conocía muy bien, y que odiaba en este momento por interrumpirlo de esa manera.

"Tanya" suspiró Edward antes de voltear a ver a la mujer que le reclamaba.

"Te presento a Bella Swan, Il Cigno, para términos artísticos" trató de sonar tranquilo como si se tratara de una amiga más, y funcionó porque Bella notó la diferencia en su voz.

"Mucho gusto Bella, me permites un momento a MI NOVIO" agregó Tanya con todo posesivo, que dejaba claro quién ocupaba el lugar al lado de Edward.

"Así que ustedes ya se conocían" gritó Emmett que se acercaba a la escena.

"Hola Emmett" saludó muy cordial Bella, sonriéndole de oreja a oreja y separándose un poco de Edward. Él se tensó un poco, acaso Bella era la mujer que había hecho que Emmett fuera a ese lugar.

"Te dije Rose, que ellos debían de conocerse" aseguró Emmett a la hermosa rubia que se acercaba a él. Edward se relajó un poco pero no demasiado porque el enojo de Tanya incrementó aún más.

"Nunca creí que ese amigo de quién tanto me hablaste, fuera el mismo Edward que conocía"

"Quién lo hubiera creído. Ah y mira Eddie, ella es Rosalie, la razón que me orilló a venir a este espectáculo" los se saludaron y Rosalie vio con recelo a la mujer que estaba al lado del amigo de Emmett. "Y ella es Tanya" agregó secamente.

"¿Pero, cómo es que conoces a mi Bella?" inquirió Edward a Emmett ahora tenía tomada por la cintura a la rubia. Y mientras a Bella se le infló el corazón, solo con oír esas palabras de la boca de Edward, mi Bella. A la que se le infló el enojo fue a Tanya que tenía la cara roja del coraje.

"Ay hermanito haces demasiadas preguntas" le dijo Alice, sorprendiéndolo por completo.

"Alice ¿Qué haces aquí?" Edward no podía creer lo que le pasaba en ese momento, incluso sus padres estaban ahí, venían detrás de Alice.

"Pues estás de acuerdo que no podía perderme del estreno de Il Cigno, además que muero de ganas de celebrar nuestro cumpleaños como en los viejos tiempos" le respondió con una gran sonrisa.

"¿Y por qué no me avisaste o ustedes?" dijo esto último refiriéndose a sus padres.

"Edward yo te estuve llamando al hospital, pero no estabas, así que no es mi culpa" Alice le puso esos ojos que siempre le ponía cuando le hacía alguna travesura, desde pequeña le ponía la misma cara.

"Dímelo a mí" agregó Tanya por lo bajo. "Por cierto Edward, se nos hace tarde para la fiesta de Irina" Él no sabía qué hacer y no tuvo más remedio que irse con Tanya.

"Pero primero debemos brindar por nuestra Bella y el maravilloso concierto que nos acaba de brindar" intervino Esme.

"Por Bella y su exitoso retorno a Seattle" dijo Carlisle levantando la copa de champagne que tenía en la mano. Los demás la siguieron y Edward no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

"Bella, ¿vuelves a Seattle?" le preguntó demasiado extasiado.

"Si, espero que por una larga temporada" respondió con una sonrisa que no pudo contener, incluso ante la mirada inquisitiva de Tanya, no pudo ocultar su felicidad.

"Y además nos acompañará a Forks para la fiesta de cumpleaños" le recordó Alice.

"Y nosotros también" exclamó Emmett, más que contento por ver a su amigo tan sorprendido, "por fin haremos que te diviertas un poco Eddie" esto hizo que Tanya hiciera una mueca.

"Si, una fiesta al estilo Cullen" dijo Rosalie en complicidad con Alice.

"Como en los viejos tiempos" brindo Bella, ya mucho menos nerviosa y tratando de disfrutar de su momento.

"Como en los viejos tiempos" le siguieron, solo que Tanya se ahorró el brindis. Aunque le doliera reconocerlo ella no pertenecía a esos tiempos, quizá ni Rosalie ni Emmett, pero algo en ellos los hacía sentirse como si siempre hubieran compartido su amistad con los demás en Seattle.

"Ed se nos hace tarde para la fiesta de Irina" le recordó Tanya, un poco más insistente que la última vez.

"Está bien" Edward no pudo negarse más, conocía a Tanya y sabía que su enojo sería monumental si no cumplía con sus deseos, así que no pudo negarse más.

"Antes de que te vayas" le gritó Alice, "mañana al medio día nos vamos a irnos a Forks, quiero celebrar nuestro cumpleaños en grande, papá ya tiene tu permiso en el Hospital, así que no me falles" esto último lo dijo, dándole una mirada de recelo a Tanya.

"No te preocupes, Alice. Ahí estaré"

"Perfecto"

"Nos vemos mañana Bella, hay tantas cosas que tenemos que platicar" se despidió Edward hundiendo su mirada en aquellos ojos chocolate y brindándole esa sonrisa torcida que amaba.

"Claro, ya tendrás tiempo de platicar con ella, cuando estemos en Forks" añadió Carlisle, él jamás había tenido ese tipo de comentarios en contra de Tanya, pero no podía negar que su favorita por excelencia era Bella.

"Hasta mañana, entonces y muchas gracias por venir. Ha sido realmente maravilloso verte de nuevo" las palabras le salieron a Bella, sin ni siquiera pensarlas, y no le importó porque él le brindó otra sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla que le dejó miles de descargas eléctricas en los sentidos.

Esa noche después del evento, Bella no pudo conciliar el sueño, todo lo que le había pasado era demasiado, incluso sabiendo que Edward ya no podía ser de ella, cada momento que había pasado cerca de él había sido más que suficiente para que aquellas emociones de su adolescencia regresaran.

Al siguiente día muy temprano llamaron a la puerta del departamento que había rentado en uno de los edificios más grandes de Seattle. Todo por ordenes de Rosalie, claro, porque si fuera por ella hubiera rentado algo menos ostentoso.

"Un momento" gritó pues apenas estaba terminando de empacar sus cosas para el viaje a Forks. Pensó que Alice querría asegurarse de que empacara lo indicado, pues cuando se trata de ropa Alice era implacable. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con aquella verde y profunda mirada que la hacía perderse en el más hermoso de los bosques.

"Hola Bella" le saludó Edward con esa gran sonrisa torcida que tanto amaba, se veía tan guapo con esa camisa azul, sin corbata que le brindaba un aire mucho más relajado que él de la noche anterior.

"Edward" dijo entre un suspiro y sorpresa. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Quería darte una sorpresa, pero por tu cara parece que no te ha gustado" le respondió un poco decepcionado.

"No, claro que no. Sólo que…" se quedó callada y prefirió no dar más explicaciones, "pasa por favor"

"Gracias" los dos avanzaron hacia el interior y se sentaron en uno de los sillones de la sala, evidentemente conservando la distancia.

"¿Quieres algo de tomar?"

"De hecho te venía a proponer algo mejor" Edward se veía algo nervioso, era difícil verle así, pero esa mañana era evidente que nada era común.

"Te escucho"

"Me parece que ayer no pudimos platicar como debíamos así que ¿Qué opinas sobre desayunar conmigo y después irnos a Forks, sólo tú y yo?"

"Como en los viejos tiempos" dijo Bella por lo bajo, ignorando que el perfecto oído de Edward captó esa frase.

"Entonces, por los viejos tiempos, ¿aceptas?" preguntó de nuevo, mirándola a los ojos y notando que aún lograba sonrojarla.

"Está bien, por los viejos tiempos"

Bella fue por su maleta y se fueron juntos en el nuevo Volvo de Edward. Le había dicho que el Aston Martin solo era para la ciudad, a Edward siempre le había gustado ir a Forks en su Volvo.

Durante Edward interrogó a Bella sobre cómo había llegado a ser Il Cigno, y bueno por más que ella intentara resumir sus logros y su historia, le llevó todo el desayuno y todo el camino a Forks contarle su historia.

Ya estaban a punto de llegar a Forks, cuando Bella recordó que ella tenía que irse con Alice y que Edward probablemente tendría que haber ido con Tanya y no con ella.

"Un momento, tengo que avisarle a Alice y probablemente tu deberías avisarle a Tanya" dijo, interrumpiéndose a sí misma.

"No te preocupes Bella, Alice sabe que estás conmigo y por Tanya no te preocupes. Este momento solo es para nosotros, ¿de acuerdo?" Bella asintió, pero el oírlo referirse a los dos como "nosotros" la dejaba un poco fuera de sí, era demasiado fácil perderse en la idea de que ese "nosotros" llevaba un sentimiento más profundo implícito.

"Está bien, entonces en ¿qué iba?" agregó tratando de retomar la cordura y la historia que le contaba a Edward.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, la gente de servicio ya los esperaba.

"Srita. Isabella, que gusto verla de nuevo. Le hacía mucha falta a esta casa un poco de su presencia" le dijo Sue, la mujer que había servido a esa casa desde que antes que Edward naciera, y que conocía perfectamente a Bella.

"Gracias Sue para mí también es genial volverte a ver. Y nada de Srita Isabella, solo Bella"

"Sue, podrías llevar las cosas de Bella a su habitación, nosotros tenemos cosas que hacer"

"Claro joven Edward, pierda cuidado" respondió respetuosamente.

"Edward, por favor me conoces desde que era un bebé, así que por favor no seas tan formal"

"Lo siento" agregó apenada.

Pareciera que a ambos les gustaba un poco más la sencillez que tanta formalidad exagerada.

"Y bien Edward, que son esas cosas que tenemos que hacer" le preguntó Bella, cuando Sue los dejó y él la encaminó al interior de la casa.

"Creo que debemos visitar cierto lugar" respondió mientras la tomaba de la mano, y la guiaba a la salida más cercana al bosque.

"Nuestro Prado" dijo al empezar a caminar y tomar la mano de Edward con más firmeza.

Caminaron enfrascados en sus pensamientos y en la armonía de su silencio, que a pesar de todo, no era incómodo, era incluso más revelador que cualquier plática.

"Por Dios, está más hermoso que cómo lo recordaba" exclamó Bella al ver ese increíble lugar que albergaba tantos recuerdos, uno más hermoso que él otro.

"¿Lo hacías muy seguido?" preguntó Edward sin perderla de vista mientras ella caminaba adentrándose en aquél maravilloso lugar.

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Recordarlo" le aclaró derritiendo su mirada en aquellos ojos chocolate que alguna vez, hacía muchos años, lo habían hechizado en ese mismo lugar.

"Siempre" respondió sin pensar.

Bella se sentó en medio del prado y Edward la siguió, después de unos momentos reanudaron la conversación que habían tenido desde que salieron de Seattle y ahora fue el turno de Edward de contarle su historia a Bella. Ella notaba cómo había algo en sus ojos que la ponía triste, era cómo si la nostalgia de Edward al recordar aquella época sin Bella, fuera transmitida a esta.

Pasaron casi todo el día hablando sobre sus vidas, y sobre los recuerdos que tenían de Seattle, pero evitaban recordar su época juntos como novios.

No se dieron cuenta del pasar de las horas hasta que el sol empezó ocultarse detrás de unas nubes oscuras y lo que había sido una hermosa mañana soleada, se convirtió en una tarde lluviosa. Caminaron hasta una casa en medio del bosque que habían visto cuando iban hacía allá, en la mañana.

"Nunca había visto esta casita" le comentó Bella a Edward, mientras los dos se quitaban la ropa mojada.

"Hasta hace unos años solo eran ruinas, pero mi madre insistió en recuperarla y reconstruirla. Debo reconocer que le ha quedado increíble" respondió Edward mientras empezaba a encender el fuego en la chimenea.

"Esme siempre ha tenido talento para estas cosas" Bella se fue acercando a él, que ahora solo estaba vestido con una camiseta ligera que dejaba ver los músculos de su cuerpo. Edward levantó la mirada y vio a Bella en una playera de tirantes, azul, que se le ceñía al cuerpo, dejándole ver aquél cuerpo que tantas veces había sido suyo.

Los dos descubrieron el hilo de sus pensamientos y se alejaron un poco.

Después de unas horas la lluvia cesó y pudieron regresar a la casa, donde ya todos los esperaban.

Bella se retiró a ayudar a Alice, Rosalie y Esme con los preparativos de la fiesta. Emmett estaba realizando con Carlisle unas visitas al hospital de Forks, y Edward ignoró la presencia de Tanya y se encerró en la sala de música.

Estaban en donde seria la fiesta al día siguiente, y Esme lanzó una mirada de sorpresa a Alice.

"¿Por qué ponen esas caras?" preguntó Bella, pero al callarse escuchó una bella melodía que provenía de algún lugar de la casa.

"Edward" suspiró Esme

"Esa canción viene de la sala de música"

"Genial, no tiene ni un día que Bella regresó a su vida, y ya ha vuelto a tocar el piano" dijo Alice satisfecha de saber que su amiga seguía provocando milagros en su hermano.

"¿Qué lo había dejado de hacer?" preguntó Bella un poco confundida.

"Hija, después de que te fuiste Edward no quiso volver a saber de música. Esta es la primera vez en 10 años que lo oigo tocar ese piano" respondió.

"Esme perdón sé que no tuve justificación al lastimar tanto a Edward"

"No hija, por favor. Yo sé por qué lo hiciste y al final de cuentas todo eso ya pasó"

"Perdón"

"Suficiente de caras tristes, es mejor que nos alegremos porque Edward ya está volviendo a ser el mismo de antes" agregó Alice antes de jalarlas de ahí pues no querían que su conversación fuera a interrumpir a Edward.

Tanya estaba hecha una furia, y estaba decidida a armarle una escena monumental a Edward por dejarla en Seattle, y obligarla a irse con su familia, mientras él se iba con Bella. Pero cuando iba hacía donde estaba él, escuchó cómo Sue y otra empleada platicaban.

"Sue, ¿escuchas eso?"

"Si, parece que el joven Edward está feliz de nuevo. Tenía años que no lo oía tocar el piano"

"¿Cree que sea por el regreso de la Srita. Isabella?"

"Apostaría todo lo que tengo porque así es. Solo basta con recordar cómo se querían esos dos cuando eran novios. Siempre creí que algún día los vería casados, con hijos, toda una familia."

Tanya no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, por eso Edward se refería a Bella con tanta admiración y cariño, por eso su mirada había cambiado desde la noche anterior, la actitud de su familia. Ahora entendía todo y de su cuenta corría por qué eso terminara de una vez por todas.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola chicas, lamento mucho haberme atrasado con la actualización. En estos días no saben cómo me han ayudado sus reviews, me agrada saber que les gusta la historia. Y eso me motivó mucho a dedicarle mi tarde a terminar el capítulo. En fin espero que me digan que les ha parecido. Y no se preocupen aún le queda un poquito más a esta historia. <strong>


	17. Compromiso

**Compromiso**

Antes de que anocheciera más, Edward y Bella entraron a la gran despacho de Carlisle, donde había una gran biblioteca.

"Vaya, ya extrañaba este lugar" exclamó Bella al dirigirse a donde se encontraban sus libros favoritos.

"Y puedo apostar que los libros de Austen te extrañaban a ti" respondió antes de que llamaran a la puerta.

"Edward te ha llegado un paquete de Seattle" le dijo Sue que llevaba un paquete azul en las manos y que a lo lejos dejaba ver la envoltura de Tiffany's.

"Gracias Sue" él tomó el paquete, lo abrió y se le cayó una nota, mientras que Bella la tomaba, él se alejaba con el paquete, "perfecto" suspiró.

Bella no tenía intención de leer la nota, pero no pudo evitar leer algunas palabras.

_Dr. Cullen:_

_ Agradecemos como siempre la elección que un cliente tan distinguido como usted, tiene por nuestra firma. Esperamos que el anillo sea tal y cómo lo ordenó. No dude en hacer cualquier sugerencia…_

Estaba a punto de seguir pero Edward le tomó la nota.

"Gracias, será mejor que me guarde esto" él tenía una sonrisa increíble que le abarcaba por completo el rostro, sus ojos le parecían aún más verdes. Se veía increíblemente feliz.

Al día siguiente Bella y Edward volvieron a ir al prado por la mañana. Bella notó a Edward mucho más relajado, y ella se sintió mucho mejor a su lado. Incluso su plática había llegado a terrenos que no habían tocado el día anterior.

"Bella hay algo que te he querido preguntar desde ayer, pero es tan ilógico que podrías considerar que estoy loco, pero necesito quitarme está duda" le dijo Edward con un tono realmente misterioso, mientras los dos yacían acostados en medio del prado como en los viejos tiempos.

"¿Qué es?" ella se levanto sobre su brazo y se puso de frente a Edward que ya se había incorporado.

"Hace un tiempo fui a Mónaco con Tanya y el último día que estuvimos ahí, me pareció verte en uno de los elevadores del hotel donde me hospedé. Bella ¿existe la posibilidad de que tu hayas estado en Mónaco, en el mismo hotel que yo?" Bella se quedó callada un momento, estaba sopesando cada palabra que había dicho él, porque si fuera verdad todo lo que escuchó de labios de Edward, eso significaba que él la vio besándose con Jacob.

"Yo estuve en Mónaco" respondió con la mirada perdida, "lo siento" exclamó después de que por unos minutos los dos se quedaron callados, sumergidos en sus pensamientos y todo lo que eso implicaba.

"No por favor no lo sientas, tu también tienes derecho a rehacer tu vida" le dijo con una sonrisa en los labios que trataba de inspirarle confianza, pero que no lo lograba. Bella solo comprendía que él la había olvidado.

"Me alegro que hayas encontrado a Tanya" al decir esto se vieron a los ojos que sólo estaban llenos de nostalgia. Edward se quedó callado y solo emitió un suspiro.

"Creo que es hora de que regresemos a casa" él la ayudó a levantarse y emprendieron el camino de regreso. Llegaron justo cuando todos se iban despertando.

Bella se fue a su habitación y cuando salió se encontró con la noticia de que Alice y Rosalie habían ido por Jasper a Port Angeles, mientras que Edward, Emmett y Carlisle habían ido al hospital de Forks, solo Esme y Tanya estaban en casa. Se quedó en la sala un momento y se perdió en las páginas de Orgullo y Prejuicio, uno de sus favoritos desde siempre.

"Bella que gusto encontrarte aquí" la saludó Tanya que se acababa de sentar en uno de los sillones de la sala.

"Hola Tanya" respondió con una sonrisa tratando de ser lo más amable posible.

"Dime ¿qué tal te la estás pasando?"

"Muy bien, es muy divertido estar aquí de nuevo, extrañaba mucho Forks"

"Yo creí que una mujer como tú que ha vivido en las ciudades más impresionantes del mundo, bueno, Forks le podría parecer un poco, como decirlo, aburrido"

"Para nada amo este lugar, aquí pasé los mejores momentos de mi adolescencia y sobre todo que me acompaña la gente más importante de mi vida, a excepción de mi padre claro"

"Si ya lo creo. Eres muy unida con Alice, ¿no?" afirmó más que cuestionar.

"Es como la hermana que nunca tuve" respondió con verdadera sinceridad.

"Espero que cuando me case con Edward, tu y yo podamos ser amigas" la noticia dejó helada a Bella, era evidente que Tanya era la pareja perfecta para Edward pero porque tenía que ser justo cuando ella regresaba.

"¿Se van a casar?" preguntó con la mirada perdida en las páginas del libro.

"Si, ¿no te ha dicho Edward que estamos comprometidos?"

"No, no lo ha hecho"

"Oh creo que fue indiscreta, por favor Bella no digas nada. Es que vamos a hacer el anuncio oficial mañana durante la fiesta, supongo que pensó que sería una agradable sorpresa para ti también"

"No te preocupes no diré nada"

"Gracias Bella, sé que mi Ed se pondrá muy feliz de que estés con nosotros celebrando esa gran noticia"

Bella sonrió sin ganas, en su mente solo recordaba la imagen de Edward recibiendo el anillo de Tiffany's, por eso tenía esa cara de felicidad, ese debía ser su anillo de compromiso para Tanya. Seguramente lo había mandado a hacer especialmente para ella. Estaba a punto de levantarse e irse a su habitación antes de que sus lágrimas delatoras salieran por esos ojos, cuando abrieron la puerta de entrada y se oyeron voces.

"Te dije Eddie este hospital necesitaba de un buen pediatra" le iba diciendo Emmett a su amigo

"No fue para tanto" le debatía él, mientras su mirada se había posado en aquellos ojos chocolate que estaban tristes.

"Amor que bueno que regresaron temprano" Tanya corrió a sus brazos y le dio un beso en los labios. Bella simplemente desvió la mirada.

"Justo para recibirnos" gritó Alice desde la entrada. Rosalie avanzó hasta donde estaba Emmett y dejó que Alice entrara con Jasper.

"Jas que bueno es verte de nuevo" le saludó Bella

"Lo mismo digo Bella, me hacía mucha falta mi duendecillo" al decir esto, besó la coronilla de Alice quien sonrió más cuando lo sintió.

"Y tú a ella definitivamente. Ya no sabíamos que hacer para tenerla feliz"

"Hablando de personas que nos hacen felices…" le gritó Jacob desde la puerta, había sido el último en entrar y definitivamente había tomado por sorpresa a Bella.

"Jake" Bella corrió hasta donde estaba su amigo y lo abrazó, él le devolvió el abrazo con más efusividad que la que ella esperaba. Edward no pudo evitar sentirse tenso al ver a Bella en brazos de aquel extraño.

Poco tiempo después almorzaron todos juntos y Jacob acaparó gran parte de la conversación con Emmett pues él era un gran aficionado de las carreras de autos.

Edward no dejaba de verlo y cuando lo analizó con calma recordó que ese era quien le había dicho que Bella no estaba en Mónaco. Tenía un coraje tremendo, si él no le hubiera mentido probablemente ellos se hubieran reencontrado mucho tiempo antes.

Después del almuerzo él se fue con Tanya y no volvieron en todo el día.

"¿Te agradó la sorpresa?" le preguntó Jacob a Bella mientras tomaban un té en el jardín.

"Si" trató de hablar con alegría porque de verdad que ver a Jacob le había salvado el día pero su tristeza era muy difícil de ocultar.

"¿qué te pasa Bells? Tu mirada es… es como si estuviera rota" le dijo después de un momento de analizar lo que él veía en ella.

"Ay Jake, se casa. Edward se va a casar con Tanya"

"Oh" la noticia había tomado por sorpresa a Jacob

"Sé que soy una tonta por llorar, yo sabía que él estaba con Tanya y que si no era con ella haría su vida con otra. Pero no puedo evitar sentirme mal"

"Tranquila Bells" él la tomó en sus brazos y la consoló.

"Creí que sería lo suficientemente fuerte para verlo de nuevo, pero ahora que esta tan cerca ya no lo sé"

"Bells no te puedo decir que siento lo de Edward, porque sabes lo que siento por ti. Y es por eso que te digo que no tienes que soportar eso, Bella regresa conmigo a Italia, acéptame en tu vida, te juro que haré que lo olvides"

"Jake no lo sé" susurró contra su pecho y su camisa que estaba empapada por las lágrimas de Bella.

Toda la noche Bella había soñado con el prado, pero sobre todo con Edward y su compromiso con Tanya.

"Casado" la frase retumbó en la habitación cuando la dijo en voz alta. "Si la vida no me hubiera pasado factura de toda la felicidad que había tenido a tu lado, probablemente yo sería quien se fuera a convertir en tu esposa y no ella"

El día de la fiesta había llegado, y esa mañana para Bella todo era muy extraño, sabía que regresar a Seattle le movería los sentimientos, pero nunca previó lo que significaría regresar a Forks. Decidió salir a caminar por el bosque, era demasiado temprano y nadie se había levantado, así que estaba segura de que no se encontraría a Edward. Cuando llegó al prado escuchó una voz que cantaba una melodía.

Bella parecía hipnotizada por la canción pues se acercó y descubrió ahí a Edward que no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, cuando ella reaccionó él ya había volteado para encontrarla cara a cara.

"Bella" le saludó y se levantó inmediatamente.

"Perdón, no creí que… no quería interrumpir" ella no sabía qué hacer, lo único que quería era salir corriendo de ahí y no tener que ver esos ojos verdes que la hacían hundirse.

"Por Dios, no, de hecho quería que escucharas lo que escribí"

"No sé"

"Por favor, no me hagas rogarte"

"Está bien, un momento nada más"

"Ven siéntate aquí" dijo señalando el lugar al lado de él. Bella obedeció y él comenzó a cantar otra canción.

_En la vida hay amores__  
><em>_que nunca pueden olvidarse__  
><em>_imborrables momentos__  
><em>_que siempre guarda el corazón__  
><em>_Pero aquello que un día__  
><em>_nos hizo temblar de alegría__  
><em>_es mentira que hoy pueda olvidarse__  
><em>_con un nuevo amor__  
><em>_He besado otras bocas__  
><em>_buscando nuevas ansiedades__  
><em>_y otros brazos extraños me estrechan__  
><em>_llenos de emoción__  
><em>_Pero sólo consiguen hacerme__  
><em>_recordar los tuyos__  
><em>_que inolvidablemente vivirán en mi_.

Bella se resistía a creer que esa letra viniera del corazón de Edward y se sintió aún peor cuando por un momento pensó que esa letra estaba escrita solo para ella. No podía ser si él estaba tan feliz por su próxima boda con Tanya, la mujer de su vida. Este pensamiento la hizo flaquear y no pudo contener las lágrimas que emergían de sus ojos.

"Mi Bella…" al verla llorar no soportó la necesidad de consolarla. Soltó la guitarra, y tomó su rostro entre sus manos.

"Edward…" tenía el rostro de Edward tan cerca de su cara que sentía su respiración.

"No llores, por favor" Su aliento la embriagaba y hacía que sus sentidos perdieran toda capacidad.

Edward no soportó más la agonía y la besó, ella no pudo ni siquiera resistirse, lo deseaba tanto. Bella sentía como él exigía más de ella, de su esencia, así que abrió los labios; sentía como sus labios chocaban y a la vez compartían el mismo ritmo, poco a poco ella también exigía más de él y él respondía a sus peticiones. Ese beso sabía a gloria, era un elixir llenó de vida para sus corazones. Las manos de Edward, descendieron lentamente hasta su cintura y la atrajo más hacia él. Los dos estaban cruzando líneas prohibidas, pero se deseaban tanto o más que hace 10 años y no podían contenerse era demasiado fuerte lo que sentían.

* * *

><p><strong>Inolvidable - Luis Miguel<strong>

**Muchas gracias a todas las que han comentado, es algo muy valioso. Espero que sus opiniones sobre el cap de hoy y lamento la demora. Saludos a todas.**


	18. Festejando

**Festejando**

"NO, Edward. SUELTAME" ni siquiera Bella supo de dónde sacó la fuerza para rechazarlo. Ella lo deseaba pero sabía que no era lo correcto.

"Perdóname…" decía sorprendido por la reacción de ella.

"Esto es un error."

"¿Un error?" Edward estaba atónito. Él le había demostrado sus sentimientos después de tanto tiempo y ¿ella lo consideraba un error?

"Si, esto no debió de pasar nunca."

"Perdón"

"Será mejor que me vaya." Bella corrió con todas sus fuerzas alejándose de Edward y dejándolo en el prado, no dio tiempo ni de que él dijera una palabra más.

"Sé que nuestro amor es Inolvidable, tiene que ser así" dijo Edward tratando de consolarse ante el miedo que tenía de que Bella lo hubiera olvidado y los sentimientos por Jacob hubieran borrado todo aquello que sintieron de jóvenes.

Para cuando él regresó a la casa ya todos habían desayunado, así que no tuvo que ver a Bella y mucho menos a Tanya. Cuando estaba en su habitación, por la ventana alcanzó a ver cómo Bella arrullaba al nieto de Sue.

"Si nuestro destino no nos hubiera separado, me habría casado contigo después de terminar la universidad y probablemente ahora arrullarías a nuestro hijo, en vez del hijo de unos extraños" oír esta frase en voz alta, lastimo aún más a Edward.

Después de estar unas horas solo, logró tranquilizarse y salió de su habitación decidido a hablar con Bella, tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle y necesitaba estar seguro de que lo había olvidado porque un amor como el de ellos no era fácil de olvidar. Pero ya no estaba donde la había visto desde la ventana, estuvo buscándola pero era muy difícil encontrarla con tanta gente en la casa por lo de la fiesta de la noche.

La noche llegó más pronto de lo que esperaron, Bella estaba inquieta, lo que pasó con Edward en la mañana la había alterado mucho, por otro lado no dejaba de pensar en lo que le había dicho Sue, al aparecer en todo Forks era un secreto a voces que esa noche se daría el anuncio de la boda de Edward y Tanya, alguien del hospital había oído hablar a Carlisle con su hijo y Emmett sobre el asunto y la noticia se había regado como pólvora.

Pero al final de cuentas le quedaban solo dos días en la Forks y en Seattle sería cuidadosa para no encontrarlo tan seguido, y no dejaba de pensar en la propuesta de Jacob, esa sería la mejor solución para todos sus problemas y sus sentimientos con Edward.

"Bella ¿ya estas lista?" decía Rosalie que estaba al lado de la puerta y detrás de ella venía Alice.

"Si, pasen"

"Isabella Marie Swan no me digas que ese será tu gran vestido para esta noche" le reclamó Alice, el vestido de Bella era muy sencillo, era algo corto y entallado, de un color azul celeste. A pesar de todo la hacía ver muy bella pues destacaba el color de su piel.

"Alice es que no quiero ponerme uno de esos, son demasiado llamativos" dijo señalando la pila de vestidos que ella y Rosalie la habían obligado a empacar desde Roma

"Claro que no, son perfectos para esta noche" añadió Rosalie

"Por favor no insistan, no tiene caso. Además esta es noche de Alice y Edward, qué más da que me ponga yo"

"Ay Bella eres tan terca"

Cuando llegaron a la zona donde se recibían a los invitados, las miradas se centraron en las tres amigas.

"Ahí están Rosalie y Alice" comentó Tanya a Edward que tenía la mirada iluminada de ver a Bella tan bonita y haciendo caso omiso a la falta de Tanya que olvido a propósito mencionarla.

Edward llevaba un traje negro y una camisa negra, todo eso le daban ese toque serio que siempre había seducido a Bella y a toda mujer que estuviera cerca. Pero en especial esa combinación, sabía que a ella le encantaba.

"Te ves hermosa" le dijo Jasper a Alice cuando la saludó.

"Gracias tu también estas hermoso" respondió con un poco de humor.

Ambos hermanos y sus padres, estaban en la entrada al jardín para recibir a los invitados. El lugar estaba decorado con antorchas que delimitaban la pista, la zona de mesas y la sección de la entrada. Las mesas estaban decoradas con manteles similares a color del vestido de Alice y las sillas eran doradas, lo que hacía juego con los centros de mesa que eran pequeñas peceras con rocas y peces dorados, que brillaban gracias a una luz situada en la base.

Una vez terminado el recibimiento toda la familia se ubicó en la mesa principal, Bella se había sentado en otra mesa con Jacob y otros invitados que conocía de su juventud, sin embargo Carlisle fue por ella pues en la mesa principal había un lugar reservado para ella. Esto molestó mucho a Tanya, así que aprovechó que estaba sentada a su lado para accidentalmente derramar refresco sobre su vestido.

"Oh Bella discúlpame, he sido una torpe"

"No, no hay problema, es solo refresco"

"Vamos Bells, necesitas quitarte eso" dijo Alice levantándose de la mesa y yéndose con Bella al interior de la casa.

Alice acompañó a Bella a su habitación y la obligó a ponerse uno de los vestidos que había rechazado ponerse antes.

"Alice por favor vuelve a tu fiesta, te la estás perdiendo por mi causa"

"No es tu causa, es por la tonta de Tanya"

"Solo fue un accidente Alice, no hace falta que la insultes"

"Ay Bella despierta esa mujer se muere de celos cada vez que mi hermano te ve"

"¿Ella celos de mí? Por favor"

"piensa lo que quieras pero te demostraré que no estoy equivocada"

"Está bien, pero antes debes regresar a tu fiesta, yo iré en un momento"

"No tardes"

Bella necesitaba tomar mucho valor antes de salir a la fiesta, pues sabía que probablemente a su regreso Edward y Tanya hicieran el anunció de su matrimonio y soportar eso requería de una fuerza sobrehumana que su corazón quizá había agotado cuando dejó a Edward hacía tantos años.

Los minutos pasaban y Bella no regresaba a la fiesta. El grupo que ambientaría la fiesta acababa de pedir a los invitados que entonaran el "Feliz Cumpleaños" para los festejados y a mitad del canto apareció Bella, cuando Edward la vio casi se le salieron los ojos.

Bella llevaba un vestido azul marino, satinado, la caída de la tela destacaba lo alta que era, el escote era en v y el cuello tipo halter, mientras que el de la espalda llegaba hasta la parte más baja de su cintura dejando ver el cuerpo tan perfecto que poseía. Las luces del jardín hicieron que algo en su cuello brillara, era el diamante que Edward le había regalado hacía más de 10 años, Bella traía su corazón. Cuando ella se dio cuenta recordó, que no se lo había quitado; a decir verdad nunca se lo quitaba, por eso el olvido. El brillo del diamante y el color del vestido hicieron más notorio aún el bello color de piel y sus ojos parecían aún más brillantes, todos los invitados estaban impresionados.

Edward y Jacob se levantaron al mismo tiempo de sus respectivos asientos, pero Edward fue más rápido y avanzó al lugar donde estaba Bella, la tomó del brazo y ella trató de negarse pero no pudo hacerlo pues todos los invitados tenían la mirada puesta en ellos.

"Te ves hermosa" decía Edward con una gran sonrisa que le iluminaba esos verdes ojos que la veían con un sentimiento indescriptible.

"Gracias" respondió cortante, evitando su mirada.

Ambos se sentaron y una vez terminado el canto de cumpleaños, se sirvió la cena. Cuando todos terminaron de cenar y se recogió el servicio. Edward se dirigió a donde estaba el grupo y pidió un micrófono. El gran momento de Tanya había llegado.


	19. La verdad

**La Verdad**

"Buenas noches, queridos amigos. Primero que nada debo agradecerles el honor de que hayan viajado hasta este lugar para compartir una noche tan especial para mi familia, en especial, para Alice y para mí. Una vez hecho esto, quiero aprovechar para hacer un anuncio"

La cara de Tanya reflejaba la victoria, ella sabía que ese era su momento y no podía evitar sonreír, por el otro lado, Bella tenía la cara seria, pero sus ojos reflejaban la tristeza que sentía su corazón al reconocer ese momento como en el que perdería al gran amor de su vida.

"Con gran alegría les informo que en unos meses más estaremos reunidos una vez más en otra gran celebración ya que Alice y Jasper se han comprometido"

Los invitados aplaudían y celebraban la noticia mientras Edward veía la mirada confundida de Bella, ignorando por completa la rabieta que Tanya estaba a punto de hacer, pues se levantó de la mesa y se fue a interior de la casa. Verla partir fue lo último que le importó y sin embargo solo resaltó el recuerdo de lo que había oído ese mismo día un poco más temprano.

-Flashback-

_Cuando llegó a uno de los lugares más apartados, escuchó que alguien hablaba por teléfono y quiso alejarse pero le sorprendió que la voz que escuchaba fuera la de Tanya, así que se quedó un momento._

_- Sí, estoy harta de este lugar._

_- Vamos, no puede ser tan malo_

_- Es que no te he dicho le peor._

_- ¿Qué cosa?_

_- Isabella Swan, la pianista resultó ser la ex-novia de Edward_

_- ¿Cómo? Edward se atrevió a llevarte a su ex._

_- No, fue la estúpida de su hermana._

_- Explícate._

_- Resulta que antes de irse a Boston, Edward anduvo con la tal Isabella. Y al parecer siempre fue muy amiga de Alice, con decirte que hasta dice que es su hermana._

_- ¿Y es guapa?_

_- Para nada es de lo más común. Pero se la pasa tratando de llamar la atención de Edward y de todos en la casa, con eso de que tenía 10 años sin pisar USA._

_- Y Edward, ¿qué hace?_

_- Pues el muy idiota cae en su juego._

_- ¿Y no le vas a reclamar?_

_- No, ya hice algo más efectivo_

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Le dije a la tal Isabella que Edward y yo estábamos comprometidos._

_- Nunca te había visto tan celosa_

_- Es que nadie se va a interponer entre él y yo._

_- No sabía que lo amaras tanto_

_- Claro que no. Lo quiero sí y me encanta que todas me envidien por estar con alguien tan guapo y exitoso, pero amarlo por dios, lo único que amo de él son sus millones en el banco._

_- Vamos ni que tu familia necesitara el dinero._

_- No, pero entre más mejor._

_- Entonces espero que lo que le dijiste a la tal Isabella esa, sirva para mantenerla alejada de Edward al menos hasta que te pida ser su esposa._

_- Ten por seguro que así será. La próxima vez que te hable seré la futura esposa de Edward Cullen._

-Flashback-

Él había escuchado a la verdadera Tanya, pero sobre todo había descubierto el motivo por el cual Bella lo había rechazado. Él tampoco quería a Tanya así que poco le importó él que detrás de esa mujer celosa y superficial, hubiera en realidad un ser ambicioso y manipulador que solo quería su posición social. Edward no podía estar más feliz, ella había recibido parte de su merecido por imaginar cosas que no eran pero sobre todo por engañar y hacer sufrir a Bella e interponerse en su felicidad.

"¿No nos vas a felicitar Bells?" preguntó Alice a su amiga.

"Pues claro. No saben lo feliz que me ha hecho la noticia. Pero ¿por qué no me dijeron nada?"

"Queríamos verte con esa cara" dijo Jas, divertido al recordar la sorpresa de Bella.

"No es justo. Si yo le hiciera eso a Alice nunca me lo perdonaría."

"Te lo perdonaría si me hicieras tu dama de honor. ¿Tú me perdonas con eso?"

"Pero claro que sí, nada me haría más feliz que ser tu dama de honor."

"Gracias, Bells." Cuando Bella abrazó a sus amigos, pudo ver en el dedo de Alice el anillo de compromiso, era el mismo que Edward había recibido unos días antes.

La música dio inicio y Jasper y Alice abrieron el baile, mientras Edward aprovechó para dirigirse a la mesa.

"Bella ¿bailarías conmigo?"

"Edward, deberías bailar con tu novia" ella sabía que esa no era la actitud correcta, pero su mente aún se preguntaba porque él no había hecho el anuncio de su matrimonio con Tanya o si acaso ese compromiso nunca existió.

"Por favor, hazlo como regalo de cumpleaños"

"Está bien" Bella avanzó hasta la pista, tomada del brazo de Edward, era como si solo con tocarlo todos sus miedos desaparecieran.

Cuando él puso sus manos en la piel desnuda de su espalda, sintió un millón de choques eléctricos, era increíble cómo a pesar de los años, su cuerpo seguía adaptándose a la forma de sus manos. Él acercó su mejilla a su cara y sus labios se detuvieron a milímetros de su oído justo para cantar la letra de la canción que tocaban en ese momento.

_Por debajo de la mesa acaricio tu rodilla_

_Y bebo sorbo a sorbo tu mirada angelical_

_Y respiro de tu boca esa flor de maravilla_

_Las alondras del deseo_

_Cantan, vuelan, viene, van_

_Y me muero por llevarte_

_Al rincón de mi guarida_

_En donde escondo un beso_

_Con matiz de una ilusión_

_Se nos va acabando el trago_

_Sin saber qué es lo que hago_

_Si contengo mis instintos_

_O jamás te dejo ir_

_Y es que no sabes lo que tú me haces sentir_

_Si tu pudieras un minuto estar en mi_

_Tal vez te fundirías_

_A esta hoguera de mi sangre_

_Y vivirías aquí y yo abrazado a ti_

_Y es que no sabes lo que tú me haces sentir_

_Que no hay momento que yo pueda estar sin ti_

_Me absorbes el espacio_

_Y despacio me haces tuyo_

_Muere el orgullo en mí_

_Y es que no puedo estar sin ti _

Bella no podía creer que él estuviera haciendo eso, es como si supiera la fórmula correcta para derribar sus defensas, ella se conocía bien, y sabía que no iba a soportar más tiempo, pero justo cuando iba a separarse de él, otra canción dio inicio.

"¿Qué significa esto?" le pregunto ella al oír la letra la canción que Edward le había mostrado en la mañana.

"Les he pedido que la aprendieran para esta noche, para nosot…" Bella lo interrumpió

"Entonces deberías bailar con Tanya, no conmigo" Edward la miró a los ojos con dulzura pero también había una sombra de indignación como si tratará de decirle algo pero ella no lo entendiera.

"Bella qué no entiendes que esa canción es para nosotros, para ti y para mí, que la nombre Inolvidable porque es como nuestra historia" Bella no pudo articular palabra simplemente unió su mirada brillante a la de esas esmeraldas que le decían todo en un simple instante.

"Edward tu…" la voz se le cortó, tenía tantas ganas de besarlo y de llorar, de ya no ser fuerte y dejar que todos sus sentimientos salieran, pero se contuvo "Tu estas comprometido con Tanya, lo nuestro ya es parte de la historia"

Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se liberó de sus brazos y se fue, su única idea era irse de ahí, tomar sus cosas y salir de esa casa.

Edward no dudó ni medio segundo en seguirla, pero cuando entró a la sala de la casa, se encontró con Tanya.

Me puedes explicar que fue todo eso.

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Que nuestro compromiso no fuera anunciado, y tu y esa bailando."

"Esa se llama Isabella. Y no se puede dar el anunció de un compromiso que no existe."

"Pero tú me ibas a pedir esta noche."

"¿Según quién?"

"Pues todos"

"No te dejes influenciar por los rumores Tanya"

"¿Todo esa mosca muerta verdad?"

"No te atrevas a llamarla así. Tu no la conoces, no tienes ni idea de lo maravillosa que es"

"¿Maravillosa? Ella sólo llegó a separarnos"

"Ella no llegó a nada. Tú y tu egoísmo fueron los que nos separaron, si es que alguna vez estuvimos juntos"

"¿Esa es tu forma de terminar con nuestra relación, y todo por esa zorra?" La cara de Edward mostraba una furia indescriptible, nunca lo había visto así, pero no se detuvo y siguió hablando "que no ves que ella está con ese tal Jacob, o no me digas que a la mosca muerta le gusta tener a más de uno detrás de ella"

"Ya fue suficiente" se escuchó la voz de Carlisle, los dos se voltearon y no solo lo vieron a él, sino a Bella y a Alice. Bella no soportó más y no se quedó a presenciar la escena. Edward trató de seguirla pero sabía que primero debía terminar el tema de Tanya.

"En esta casa, NADIE ABSOLUTAMENTE NADIE, va a insultar a Isabella. Ella es una hija para Esme y para mí. Y quién se atreva a poner en duda su integridad no merece pisar mi casa"

"Y ahí viene el padrino protector" respondió sarcásticamente.

"Te pido, NO más bien TE EXIJO, que en este momento hagas tus maletas y te vayas de mi casa" la cara de Carlisle no dejaba lugar a dudas.

"Edward, ve lo que está haciendo tu padre"

"Él no está haciendo nada que yo no haría."

"No me puedes hacer esto"

"Oh claro que puedo, tu relación conmigo se terminó y tienes 20 minutos para irte antes de que saque por la fuerza de este lugar"

"El chofer se encargará de llegues a Seattle" fue la última frase de Carlisle que se retiro una vez dicho esto.

Edward no perdió tiempo y en cuanto vio partir el auto, corrió a la habitación de Bella, pero no estaba ahí, solo había otro lugar en donde ella buscaría refugio.

"Hola" le saludó tímidamente al entrar a la sala de música

"Hola" respondió Bella con la mirada perdida en el piano.

"Te he estado buscando" él se acercó hasta el piano donde Bella estaba recargada. "Tengo que disculparme por la escena que tuviste que presenciar"

"Ed… yo soy la que se tiene que disculpar, al venir nunca fue mi intención causarte tantos problemas con Tanya, perdóname" Bella ni siquiera podía verlo a los ojos, sabía que Edward vería en su mirada todo el dolor que representaba renunciar a él.

"Tú no me has causado ningún problema y sobre Tanya…" Bella lo interrumpió.

"Entiendo si deseas que me marche, ella debe ser tu prioridad y yo no quiero ser un fantasma en tu relación"

"Bella esa relación ya no existe, terminé con Tanya"

"Pero estaban comprometidos" Bella no quería creer, una ilusión más y su corazón no lo resistiría, sería una herida de la que no podría recuperarse jamás.

"Nunca hubo tal compromiso, yo jamás me comprometería con alguien que no ame" trató de continuar y explicarle todo pero de nuevo lo interrumpió.

"No crees que es injusto, ella te ama"

"Ella jamás me amó, solo le interesaba mi status y la atención que recibía estando conmigo"

"¿Cómo estás tan seguro?"

"La oí, sin querer, hablando con una de sus amigas"

"Entonces por eso me besaste en la mañana, por despecho" ella agachó aun más la mirada, sus lágrimas estaban a punto de fluir y no quería que él la viera llorar.

"No podría sentir despecho por ella, me enteré de la verdad mucho después de lo de la mañana"

"Entonces ¿por qué lo hiciste?"

"Porque TE SIGO AMANDO, esa parece suficiente justificación" levantó su cara con su mano y vio como esos ojos marrones estaban llenos de lágrimas, acercó cara hasta que sus alientos se rozaron, y la vio directamente a los ojos.


	20. Inolvidable

**Inolvidable**

No importaba cuanto tratara, aquellas palabras habían vencido cualquier barrera que Bella tuviera y Edward lo supo de inmediato, porque acercó sus labios a los de ella y la besó.

Aquello no pudo ser más perfecto, se conocían desde siempre, y ese beso solo fue la confirmación de sus sentimientos. Ninguno de los dos se contuvo como lo habían hecho en la mañana. Bella sentía cómo en su boca se derramaba aquel sabor que tanto extrañaba, la sensación de siempre necesitar más de él sin importar nada más, mientras que para Edward aquello era cómo llegar a las puertas del cielo, su elixir de vida había vuelto y jamás lo dejaría partir de nuevo, pues en ese beso iba implícita la promesa de un amor inolvidable.

"No creí que aún lo conservaras" le dijo Edward cuando se separaron en busca de oxígeno, y tomó entre sus dedos el diamante en forma de corazón que Bella traía en el cuello.

"Nunca me he quitado porque una vez me dijiste que si aceptaba tu corazón y yo…

"Y tu respondiste que siempre lo harías" al decir esto los ojos de ambos de llenaron de un brillo especial.

"Y siempre lo haré" respondió con una sonrisa que dejaba ver lo feliz que era.

"Te Amo Isabella Swan"

"Te Amo Edward Cullen"

La fiesta seguía en su apogeo y sin muchas ganas Edward y Bella volvieron a ella.

Alice y Edward apagaron las velas de su pastel de cumpleaños y después la música dio inicio de nuevo. Cuando estuvieron en la pista de baile, el vocalista habló una única vez.

"La siguiente canción está dedicada para dos personas muy especiales, porque todos sabemos que su amor es INOLVIDABLE"

Ellos se sonrieron y Edward se encargó de cantarle al oído a su Bella, como antes, como ahora, como siempre lo haría.

"En la vida hay amores que nunca pueden olvidarse, imborrables momentos que siempre guarda el corazón..." le cantó al oído Edward a Bella, el gran amor de su vida, "que inolvidablemente vivirán en mi" agregó ella sucumbiendo aún más a sus sentimientos.

Después de que terminó la canción, Bella y Edward aprovecharon para perderse entre los invitados y se escaparon a la casita que habían encontrado en el bosque.

"No podía pasar un segundo más sin probar tus labios" le susurró Edward al oído, cuando encendieron las velas que había para iluminar la habitación.

"Te necesito Edward, no sabes cuándo te he extrañado todos estos años" esa frase fue todo lo que necesitaron para dejar correr toda la pasión que los inundaba. Edward la tomó fuertemente en sus brazos y la llevó hasta la habitación, donde sus besos se hacían cada vez más profundos y sus respiraciones más agitadas.

Bella fue desabotonando la camisa de Edward, al rozar la piel de su abdomen, sintió como su piel arder pero no por eso dejó de tocarlo, aquello solo había incrementado su deseo. Edward apretaba la cintura de Bella y trataba de deshacer las ataduras de su vestido, cuando lo logró, se retiró un poco para poder apreciar aquel cuerpo que tantas veces había sido suyo. Bella se dio cuenta de la mirada de Edward, pero no sintió vergüenza, con él no existía nada de eso. Él comenzó a llenarla de besos mientras caían en la cama, lentamente fue haciéndola suya, recordando la última vez y comprendiendo que esta sería la primera de muchas más, porque con aquel acto estaban sellando su reencuentro y confirmando su amor.

Todo aquello parecía realmente mágico, Bella no podía contener su felicidad, era algo que resaltaba en sus ojos, Edward lo sabía con solo verla. Él empezó a recorrer su cuerpo con sus dedos largos y delgados, recordando lo que era sentir su piel, y ella simplemente se perdía en aquellos ojos esmeraldas.

"Bella" dijo Edward después de un momento. "¿Me aceptas de nuevo en tu vida?"

"No puedo" respondió mirándolo a los ojos, y sintiendo cómo él se tensaba "¿cómo puedo aceptarte de nuevo en mi vida, si nunca has salido de ella? pero debo preguntarte, ¿tú me aceptas de nuevo en tu vida?"

"Nunca has salido de ella, Te Amo Isabella Swan, y lamento todos esos años que estuvimos separados, lamento haber intentado olvidarte aún sabiendo que era inútil, pero lo que más lamento es haber estado con otras mujeres, por eso necesito que me perdones"

"Edward no necesito perdonarte nada, todo lo que pasó fue en parte mi culpa, además que hayas estado con otras no me importa, lo único que me importa en este momento es que eres mío, que me amas tanto como yo a ti, y que a partir de ahora no quiero estar lejos de ti. Te Amo Edward Cullen, más que a mi propia vida"

Sin poder resistirse más, él la volvió a besar, le hizo el amor de nuevo, confirmándole que siempre se pertenecerían y que a partir de ese momento nada los separaría jamás.

Al día siguiente Bella despertó temerosa de que todo hubiera sido un sueño pero al abrir sus ojos vio como unos brazos la tenían bien sujeta por la cintura, levantó la cara y se encontró con su sonrisa favorita.

"Buenos días" dijo Edward sacándola de sus pensamientos, mientras le besaba la coronilla "¿Cómo dormiste?"

"Excelente, como no lo había hecho en años ¿y tú?"

"De maravilla. Tenerte en mis brazos es la forma más bella de dormir. Ni siquiera sé si voy a poder soltarte."

"Nadie te lo está pidiendo" respondió mientras se afianzaba más en aquellos brazos e inhalaba el hipnotizante olor de la piel desnuda de su pecho.

Cuando amaneció por completo se decidieron a regresar a la casa, él la cubrió con su saco y la tomó de la mano, no deseaba perder contacto con ella, ni por mínimo que fuera. Al llegar a la casa se toparon con Jacob, quien no pudo evitar su cara de sorpresa al verlos y sobre todo cuando aquello indicaba que habían pasado la noche juntos.

"Jake" exclamó Bella al ver su cara descompuesta.

"Te espero en tu habitación" le susurró Edward al oído, pues entendía que ellos tenían que hablar.

"Gracias" respondió, antes de sellar sus labios con un beso fugaz.

Cuando Edward se retiró, Bella avanzó hacia Jacob pero él retrocedió, su cara mostraba su confusión, su decepción, su realidad.

"Jake lo que has visto… perdóname…"

"Cómo puedes estar con él, sabiendo que está comprometido con otra" le reclamó antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa

"No, no entiendes, ayer pasaron tantas cosas"

"Me imagino que sí, ve cómo vienes" le recriminó, señalando su atuendo de la noche anterior y él sacó de Edward.

"Me refiero a que Edward no está comprometido, todo fue una mentira de Tanya, él me quiere, nunca ha dejado de hacerlo"

"Estás tan segura de su amor, ¿qué hay de todos esos años lejos?, acaso crees que sigue siendo él mismo de siempre, y ni siquiera piensas en todas esas mujeres que ha tenido a su lado, cómo puedes estar segura que te quiere"

"Porque lo sé, Jacob perdóname sé que tú me habías ofrecido una vida a tu lado, pero yo no puedo aceptarlo, no puedo ser egoísta contigo, ni conmigo, tu mereces algo mejor, alguien que te entregue su corazón"

"Pero es que no lo entiendes Bella, yo quiero tu corazón no él de otra"

"Jake, no puedo entregarte algo que ya no tengo, yo entregué mi corazón hace mucho tiempo y nunca me lo devolvieron" dijo con toda la franqueza que podía.

"Siempre has sido Isabella Cullen, ¿no?" le dijo, haciendo remembranza de aquél día en que se conocieron en Roma y ella le mintió sobre su apellido.

"Sí" respondió apenada por el dolor que le causaba a Jacob.

"Entonces yo no tengo nada más que hacer aquí"

"No, Jake no te vayas así, no quiero que dejes de ser mi amigo"

"Tú sabes que no puedo ser tu amigo, no con todo lo que siento" él se dio la vuelta y se retiró para qué momentos más tarde bajará con su maleta.

"Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme" le dijo Bella, que lo esperaba en la puerta.

"Algún día" fue la frase que pronunció antes de subirse al auto que lo llevaría al aeropuerto.


	21. Felicidad

**Felicidad**

Edward bajó a la sala de música y encontró a Bella un poco triste.

"No lo tomó de la mejor manera ¿verdad?"

"No, solo espero que algún día pueda perdonarme"

"Bella, ustedes ¿tenían una relación?"

"Solo éramos amigos" le sonrió para tranquilizarlo, pues inmediatamente descubrió que Edward era víctima de los celos. "Él sentía algo más profundo por mí, y cuando creí que tu y Tanya estaban comprometidos, pues creció su esperanza sobre mí"

"Si lo mío con Tanya hubiera sido cierto, entonces tú…" Edward seguía celoso y ahora tenía más dudas sobre aquel posible futuro.

"Oye, mírame" Bella tomó su cara entre sus manos y acortó la distancia entre sus cuerpos, "yo jamás podría estar con otro que no seas tú, y mucho menos amar a otro. Esté corazón – y llevó una de sus manos a su pecho – solo late para ti"

"Perdóname, soy un tonto" le dijo antes de cerrar aquella platica con un beso.

"Por fin, ya era hora" se oyó un grito cristalino desde la entrada. Lo que hizo que se separaran y cuando se vieron a los ojos una sonrisa iluminó sus caras.

"Hola Alice" dijo Bella aún con la sonrisa y los ojos brillantes.

"Les preguntaría cómo están pero creo que eso sobra"

"Lo que sobra eres tú" agregó Edward

"Ni porque estas enamorado, dejas de ser cruel conmigo. Yo esforzándome por traerte a Bella y así me lo agradeces" Alice tenía esa cara de chantaje que no cambiaba con los años.

"Lo sé, gracias Alice. Nunca lo voy a olvidar"

"Así está mejor. Será mejor que se apuren porque ya vamos a desayunar"

Llegaron juntos al comedor, donde todos los estaban esperando, pero nadie se animaba a cuestionarlos simplemente se conformaban con ver el brillo de sus ojos y sus sonrisas.

"Bien, Alice y ya saben la fecha de la boda" preguntó Bella

"Pues creemos que en octubre, antes de que Jas tenga que presentarse en el CERN, así aprovecharíamos para instalarnos"

"¿Te vas a ir a Ginebra?" preguntó Rosalie

"Sí, Jas ha sido llamado por el CERN, y aunque el va a irse antes por las pruebas que tiene que hacerse, pues definitivamente se me iré con él después de la boda"

"Muchas Felicidades Jas, sé lo difícil que es llegar a ese lugar"

"Gracias"

"Solo hay algo que no me gusta" agregó Bella

"¿Qué es?"

"Pues que me vas a separar de Alice."

"Pero si te dejo en excelentes manos. Te puedo apostar que con Edward a tu lado no me extrañarás tanto" respondió Alice, dejando en evidencia lo que todos querían saber.

"Vaya, ahora entiendo porque les brillan los ojos" dijo entre risas Emmett

"Hoy sí que es un día que debemos de celebrar, mis gemelos por fin encontraron el amor" agregó con gran ánimo Esme. Mientras Edward y Bella se miraban un poco apenados, pero con una sonrisa que no podían ocultar.

"Sé que podría parecer muy pronto después de todo lo que ha pasado pero nos hemos dado cuenta que no podemos pasar más tiempo separados" comentó Edward en todo de disculpa.

"A nosotros no nos tienen que explicar nada hijo, sabemos todo lo que han vivido y no podemos reclamarles nada" Al parecer a Carlisle le hacía muy feliz el que su hijo estuviera con Bella.

Por la tarde Edward y Bella decidieron visitar su prado.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" le preguntó Edward mientras le besaba los labios.

"De maravilla, el aire fresco, la vista, el sol, tu voz, tus besos, todo es como un sueño hecho realidad" Bella estaba recostada en el prado, y Edward la observaba y volvió a besarla.

"Bella, sé que quizá te parezca precipitado lo que voy a decirte pero no puedo esperar más" Ella se levantó y vio como Edward sacaba algo del bolsillo de su pantalón. "Necesito que te pongas de pie"

"Oh por Dios" Bella no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

"Isabella Swan me harías el honor de convertirte en mi esposa y hacerme el hombre más feliz del universo" Edward la veía con total adoración.

"Si, si, oh por Dios, claro que sí" Bella no cabía de felicidad, estaba a punto de dar saltitos cuando Edward tomó su dedo y le colocó el anillo de compromiso. Aquel anillo no era él que había visto Bella, este era aún más especial, increíblemente hermoso. Cuando se levantó la tomó en sus brazos y colocó su frente con la de la ella.

"Prometo amarte cada día eternamente" Le dijo antes de besarla.

**FIN**


	22. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Aro no era la persona más feliz cuando supo que su estrella principal, se casaría pero cuando conoció a Edward no pudo evitar simpatizar con él, y así se le ocurrieron mil y un formas para hacer que su querida pianista no se separa del gran amor de su vida, ni de su mayor pasión: la música.

Después de algún tiempo Jacob perdonó a Bella, e incluso asistió a su boda, donde le presentó a su nueva novia Leah Clearwater, hija de un famoso ex -corredor de autos para quien Jacob trabajaba.

Charlie bendijo la unión de Bella y de Edward, en esa unión pudo ver sus sueños materializados y vio cómo el amor en su vida renacía de nuevo en su amada hija.

Edward y Bella se casaron 3 meses después que Alice y Jasper. Su boda fue uno de los eventos más importantes de la ciudad y es que para ese entonces Il Cigno se había convertido en el espectáculo más rentable de ese lado del país y Edward en uno de los mejores pediatras del oeste del país. Además que Alice que empezaba a ser una diseñadora reconocida, había sido quién creó su vestido de novia.

Emmett y Rosalie se casaron un mes después que sus amigos, para muchos les pareció al precipitado pero en su mundo solo existía su gran amor y la pasión que sentían, así que poco les importó la opinión de los demás.

Un año después de su boda con Edward, Bella le dio como regalo de aniversario la noticia de que esperaban a su primer hijo, nueve meses después Anthony Cullen llegó para confirmar el amor de sus padres. El primer nieto de Charlie, Carlisle y Esme no pudo ser más consentido y amado.

6 meses después llegó su prima Maia hija de Alice y Jasper, y sin pasar mucho tiempo Emmett y Rosalie también tuvieron un par de mellizos, un lindo y musculoso niño al que llamaron Oliver y que era el orgullo de su padre y una hermosa niña digna heredera de la belleza de su madre, a la que llamaron Elizabeth.

Jacob se casó con Leah y algún tiempo después también tuvo una hija, Sarah.

La gran amistad Elizabeth y Anthony hace pensar a sus padres que la historia de Bella y Edward podría repetirse; pero al tiempo a veces le gusta contar historias un poco diferentes y su futuro aún no estaba escrito.

Esta fue la historia de una pareja cuya dolorosa despedida dio pie a una historia de amor, que inició desde que eran niños y creció con el paso del tiempo, en el que ni la distancia ni la separación y ni siquiera la agonía de saberse de otros, importaron, solo para demostrar que su amor es INOLVIDABLE.

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas GRACIAS por haber seguido la historia, por sus comentarios y por todo. Lamento haberlas hecho esperar tanto, sobre todo si el final las ha dejado un poco, pero no podía encontrar un momento más correcto para terminar, y sobre todo que mi falta de tiempo no me permitiría escribir más, pero tampoco podía dejar la historia inconclusa.<strong>


End file.
